


The institution and Jack

by A_Lonely_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Mind Manipulation, No Beta, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lonely_Writer/pseuds/A_Lonely_Writer
Summary: Jack was a completely normal man, living an ordinary life until it was rudely turned upside down.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	The institution and Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone.. Don't mind any errors. 
> 
> Might write more within this universe if there is an audience for it.

Jack wasn’t the brightest match in the box. He wasn’t athletic, smart, clever or creative. Some would call him the most ordinary man in the world. He had thin fine lips, blue eyes, short blonde hair, that he always wore caps over. His ears had gages, his jeans had holes over the knees and he always wore his hoodies in the colour that was most likely to match the walls of the room he was staying in. He had a small shoebox apartment with two roommates in a mid-sized American city. As previously stated, the most ordinary man in the world. Barely turned twenty two, there hadn’t been much of a party. Jack didn’t want one and no one cared to do anything but buy him a pack of beers. So on the night of his twenty second birthday he sat in his opened window and stared up at the sky, room-warm beer in one hand. It tasted cheap, plastic and watery but he didn’t care, alcohol was alcohol. He took another sip from his bottle, letting one of his legs swing down from the side of his window. The night was still warm, the heat from the sun warmed streets rose through the air and every now and then the stillness would be disturbed by a passing car on the street underneath him. There wasn’t much to do except follow them with his eyes and that’s when he noticed the blue car with black tinted windows again. His roommate Dave had pointed it out a few days ago when it was wrongly parked on the side of the road. After that Jack couldn’t help but notice it every time it passed by, which was becoming more and more frequent. Sometimes it would stop outside the apartment building, usually just stopping and staying there for a few minutes before leaving again. 

The car was on its third lap around the apartment complex he lived in and somehow it was sending a shiver down Jack’s spine. Maybe robbers? There had been an increase of break ins into apartments lately. Jack would be sure to tell his roommates about it in the morning. With that thought in his head, Jack slipped down from the window and closed it, pulling down his blinds and then laying down on top of the bed, half empty beer left on his bedside table. The car made him feel uneasy and the alcohol lulled him to sleep, which meant he slept in his jeans that evening. 

Jack woke up to an empty apartment the next morning which wasn’t unusual but he was a little on edge from the car he saw last night. On the kitchen island laid a note, which was out of the ordinary so Jack picked it up and read it. “The lightbulb in the bathroom is broken, can you change it? See you in a week, brother.” 

Shit, both Dave and Frederick were going out of town for a week. Dave was off to see his girlfriend and take her to some sunny beach resort down the coast. Frederick was going home to see family. That meant he was all alone in the apartment. Curses. Now he had to call the cop like a frightened old grandma cause there was a circulating car outside. Not happening, he hated phone calls.

Jack went on with his day, making breakfast and lunch, binging netflix in the shared living room now that no one was home. A few hours after lunch it was time for his shift at the grocery store to start. He put his shoes on and slowly walked down the stairs, taking every step deliberately slow as it brought him closer and closer to where the car had been driving. He could feel his heart actually pounding in his heart as he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. God, he was acting like such a pussy. Jack threw the door open and quickly walked out, stopping on the sidewalk to look for the blue car. It wasn’t there. 

“Told you so.” Jack mumbled under his breath to no one in particular and stuck his hands down his pockets to start his commute to work. It was maybe a fifteen minute walk but he could make it in ten if he was stressed. It was a grey but warm day and Jack was regretting his choice in hoodie and full length jeans. He rolled up the sleeves on his hoodie as he walked and looked up from his activity to spot the blue car with black windows parked along the road. He felt himself gulping and sped up his steps until he had passed the parked car. That’s when the car slowly drove out of its parking spot and started trailing Jack from a distance. It might just be an awful coincidence, it might not even be the same car but Jack still hurried along, not confrontational enough to ask why the car was driving so slowly. The last five minutes were torture as he almost jogged to put distance between him and the car. He turned the last corner and dashed into the grocery shop. One of his bored colleagues was sweeping the front floor of the shop and she looked up in shock when Jack came barging in, chest heaving and sweat pearling at his forehead. 

“Are you alr-” 

“I'm fine.” Jack clipped before the poor girl even had the chance to finish. The girl shut her mouth into a frown and Jack just walked away, pushing aside the need he felt to apologise for snapping like that. 

Jack worked silently, thankfully assigned to the inventory at the back, opening boxes and putting cardboard in the dumpsters. It was mindless work, he could have music in his ears and found himself forgetting the incidents that happened earlier today. He blamed his paranoia on having been left home alone. It had been a while since he had had the apartment all on his own. He was surely just nervous. 

He was left mostly undisturbed as he worked. He didn’t really have any colleagues to get along with. Most of them only worked here over the summer anyway. Young people between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. People at Jack’s age should be studying and finding purpose in life, form meaningful relations and thinking brightly of the future. Speaking of… If there was anything that made his life worthwhile it was Janice. She was just a year older than him with an unfortunate grandma name but she was anything but. Round, an inch off of his own length, dark, dreaded hair and plump lips. She had tugged his music out of his ear with a sharp movement of her hand and raised an eyebrow. 

“You didn’t come say hi.” She simply told him, holding his headphones in one hand, silent beats from the music still escaping them. It was a happy go-lucky tune to counter the queasy feeling he had carried in his belly all day. 

“I’m sorry, I was stressed.” Jack offered meekly. “Hi, Janice.” 

“Stressed my ass.” Janice didn’t take the apology or the excuse. She had some kind of bullshit filter, and it worked especially well on Jack. “Melissa said you came running in here, pale as a ghost and panting. Did someone chase you? What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking ‘bout.” Jack lied. “I overslept and had to run here. I was scared the boss would find out if I clocked in late.” 

“You overslept for your afternoon shift?” Janice raised an eyebrow and Jack flushed. That was a terrible lie. “Fine, I won’t pester you anymore.” 

She sat down on one of the piles of finely folded cardboard boxes, offering Jack a soft drink she had stolen from some shelf in the inventory. Well, they didn’t call it stealing, they called it employee benefits.

“Happy belated birthday.” Janice then said, twirling one of her dreads around her fingers. 

The room seemed to slow around them. Jack couldn’t hear the noise from the machines anymore now that Janice was close to him, close enough so their shoulders would bump together if he shifted. They usually spent a lot of time in the back rooms of the inventory, well the time they could since Janice was the only one with patience enough to handle annoying customers in the front and Jack way too socially awkward to handle any customer, so he was in the back. But as soon as Janice worked in the back they were glued at the hip. Jack couldn’t deny how he felt for the girl. She was smart, beautiful and funny. She made his knees weak and his heart flutter. He wondered if this was what being in love felt like. 

“Thank you.” Jack remembered to reply just in time before making it awkward. 

They fell into a silence after that, Janice sipping her drink and Jack just clutching his between his hands. Raspberry coke, it was a new bottle he hadn’t seen before. They didn’t stock this flavour. Had Janice bought it from elsewhere. Was it supposed to be a birthday present?

“You like sushi right?” Janice then asked and Jack dumbly nodded. “Melissa was talking about this new sushi restaurant downtown. It’s supposed to be really good.” 

“Oh.” Jack replied, a little out of it. “Are you and Melissa going?” 

Janice turned to look at Jack in disbelief. Oh god, what had he said? Did he say something dumb? Did he mishear the statement? She clicked her tongue to the roof in annoyance and it made Jack squirm. 

“I- “

“Jack you absolute numb-skull.” Janice then sighed. “I swear you were dropped at birth some days. I want to go with you!” 

Jack flushed bright red which he tried to hide by pulling his shirt over his nose and coughing into it. They had a good relationship at work, but never outside. And now Janice, beautiful, perfect Janice was asking him to go to a restaurant with him. 

“D-Do you want to?” Janice's voice suddenly had a tint of worry to it and Jack realised that he hadn’t actually replied and now Janice was looking flustered. It was an unusual look for her. She was usually very headstrong and confident. Now she blushed like a schoolgirl. 

“Y-Yeah, yes!” Jack blurted out before taking a small breath. “Sure, I mean, of course. Thursday? After work?” 

“Thursday after work.” Janice replied with a smile. “Speaking of, I need to go back to work, but I’m looking forward to Thursday!” 

Jack watched her leave with a dumb smile on his face. She threw her hair over her shoulder and gave him one last look in the door before closing the door. Jack managed to spot a giddy smile on her face just before the door closed. 

His shift ended and he almost skipped out of there, mind muddled with puppy-like excitement. It wasn’t a date, Janice had never said that it was a date but it sure fucking felt like a date. Jack felt light as air on the concrete. The sun was low in the sky, and the evening was warm. The moon and stars were covered by clouds but Jack couldn’t care less. Janice was his moon and stars. 

Had he been vigilant he’d have seen the car trailing him. Had he only walked a little faster and not had music in his ears his life might have turned out so very different. But the street he walked down on was empty, he was light and the men had a fast procedure. His arms were grabbed, he could feel his face squished against the hard cement of the closed taxidermy shop next to him. That place had always creeped him out and as he stared into the eyes of the dead fox in the window he felt like he’d soon join it if he didn’t fight the men behind him. So he struggled out of his chock, eyes blazing with fear and adrenaline pumping the blood out in his body. The men behind easily overpowered him and he felt thin metal snap closed around his wrists as they were wrenched behind his back. One of the men picked Jack up and threw him over his shoulder. The blue car was only paces away and Jack’s eyes widened when he saw it. Oh fuck, this wasn’t happening. He tried to kick his legs as the men walked to the car, opened the door and pushed him down into the seat like he was being escorted into a police car. Two men slide in on either side of him, squishing him into the middle seat and then the car sped away down the road. 

Everything had gone way too quickly for Jack’s mind to fully register. His thoughts were whirling around him as he panted in the seat, two large brutes on either side of him, squeezing both his shoulders and legs together in the middle seat. There were two large men up front too. Was- Was he getting kidnapped? His parents weren’t rich and neither was he. There was no use for him, right? 

Jack let out a blood curdling scream and started kicking around him. They hadn’t cuffed his legs down so he used what little momentum he could get to kick at the back of the driver’s seat, hoping to make him lose control and maybe crash the car. A car crash and the hospital would be way better than wherever he would be going with them. Jack was sure of it. 

His ministrations were short lived and a thick gag was pushed into his mouth whilst he screamed. It slid to the back of his throat, filling his mouth with rubber and it was fastened with leather straps going around his head. He instantly gagged on the gag, upper body lurching forward with the movements from it. He was pulled back and his stilled legs started kicking again, only to be grabbed and tied together so he couldn’t kick anymore. His hair was grabbed and yanked back harshly, making the gag touch the back of his throat again and another series of gag wrecked his body. 

“Calm down, or you’ll choke.” The man next to him said and Jack turned to look at the man with fear in his eyes. None of them had spoken yet. Jack shook his head and gagged again, and again, feeling bile rise at the back of his throat. Oh god, he was going to throw up. He forced himself to calm down, breathe through his nose and relax, relax every muscle of his body so his throat wouldn’t contract around the gag. 

Once he had managed to stop gagging he slumped against the seat and the man let go of his hair. His head was aching from being pulled around and he took deep, slow breaths. The gag was sure doing its job of keeping him compliant. He didn’t dare move a muscle, only focusing on breathing. His shoulders started to feel sore from being pulled back and then having his own weight pressing back on them. There was an itch on his knee and he squirmed, managing to do so without upsetting his throat. He then felt another urgent need. He needed to piss. He shifted in his seat, rubbing his legs together to try and ease the need. He tried to ignore it for a while until his leg started to bounce. Where the fuck were they going and why was it taking so long? Jack carefully turned his head and looked out of the window. It was dark outside and there wasn’t much to look at. He turned his gaze forward, seeing the long stretch of highway in front of him. Wherever they were going, it was far away. Jack felt his heart squeeze in his chest. 

His need to piss didn’t falter and he grunted against his gag, sound barely escaping him at all from the big gag. The man next to him obviously got tired of his bouncing leg and gripped it with a mean look on his face. Jack turned his face towards him and let out an unintelligible mumble. The man frowned and looked to his companion. The other man shrugged and Jack whined, writhing in his seat and his leg started bouncing again as he squeezed them together. The man in front who had been picking his nails with a pocket knife during the whole ride looked up to stare at Jack in the rearview mirror. 

“Kid needs to piss.” The man grunted and Jack nodded desperately and then gagged again for his efforts. 

“I don’t have a bottle.” The man in the back rumbled as he looked around the cramped back seat. 

“We can stop here and let him out.” The driver said and pointed to a small layby by the side. The man steered the car over the highway and into the layby, stopping but leaving the car running. 

The man to his right, furthest away from the road sighed and clicked the door open, stepping out in the cold air and then tugging Jack out by the collar of his hoodie. Jack stumbled and protested weakly against his gag, gagging and then trying to take a calm breath. The night air felt nice and fresh against his body, even if they were right next to a heavily trafficked road. He looked around as he turned his back to the man, hoping to get his cuffs undone but also getting a look of the place. Maybe he could run out into the road and get some car to stop. The cars were fast though and he wasn’t sure he’d make it. The rest of the landscape was just fields with faraway houses but he might be able to outrun them. He was rather nimble after all. 

The man didn’t undo his cuffs. He just grabbed Jack by the hood of his shirt and pushed him to the railing of the layby. He used a small carbine hook to hook the short chain of his cuffs to his belt before he let go of Jack and reached for the boy’s own belt. Realisation started to dawn on Jack. He wouldn’t be allowed to piss alone. He struggled in earnest against his bonds, even going as far as smack his head back into the shoulder of the man behind him. The man in turn growled and let a pained noise escape him. 

“Do that again and I’ll tear you a new one with this.” A knife had been produced and it was pressed against Jack’s throat. The boy whimpered, feeling sharp, cold steel against his throat for the first time in his life. It was terrifyingly sharp and pressed hard enough to inflict a wound if Jack so much as shuddered. When the man behind was sure that Jack would be still he reached back down to the boy’s belt and undid it, popping the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down. The jeans were shifted down along his hips to expose his light grey boxers. 

The knife went back to his throat the second Jack thought about trying to struggle away. The man reached into the boy’s boxers and he struggled to one handedly tug his cock free. Jack still felt the need to piss so badly but the feeling of unfamiliar fingers around his cock, tugging at skin that no one had ever touched aside from himself. The man got increasingly frustrated and Jack embarrassed and miserable as the man failed to get the elastic of his boxers down with his knife in one hand. With an exasperated sigh the man brought the knife down to the front of Jack’s boxers and his breath hitched, fear of being brutally castrated filled his mind but the man simply cut through the front of his boxers so the elastic was tugged away and his cock was freed. Jack almost felt relief but it was replaced by humiliation as the man was now holding his cock in his hand, pointing it out towards the grass edge. 

“Piss now, boy.” The man growled in his ear. “You have five seconds before I take you back to the car again and if you piss in the car I’ll make you clean it with your tongue.”

Jack had no doubts in his mind about the man fulfilling his threat and he tried to force his body to go. 

“Five… Four…” The man started to count down in his ear and tears of shame and stress filled Jack’s eyes. 

He could feel his eyes prickle with tears from humiliation.   
“Two… One…” 

Piss spurted out of Jack’s cock and he let out a sniffle through his gag, willing his nose to not clog up from his tears, since it would result in him not being able to breathe at all. He felt the release flood through his entire body. The throbbing pain and pressure in his bladder faltered and were replaced with relief. He still looked away, feeling like a child against the man’s large body. Aside from the knife of course. His hopes of running away were beginning to diminish as his stream stopped. The man took the liberty of shaking the last drops out of the limp cock in his hands and then undoing Jack’s cuffs from his belt. He took a hold of the back of Jack’s trousers, bunching them up and giving him the feeling of a wedgie along with a hand at the back of his neck. He was hauled up in the air like that and carried forth to the car, pushed inside and the man sat down beside him and he was squished into the middle again. Jack tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall and he turned his eyes downward as the car took off down the road again. Looking down had been a mistake. He hadn’t noticed that the man hadn’t even bothered to pull his trousers up, they were bunched uncomfortably around his hips, open in the front and the underwear that had been cut open, left him naked and exposed to the curious glances of the people in the car. He squirmed under their gazes but they were short lived and he was soon ignored again. 

Jack had no way to tell time. There wasn't a single clock in the car, even the radio was shut off and the car was deathly quiet until the man in the front started prattling on about a soccer game. The men listened with interest, Jack did too, only because there was nothing else to do in the car. He began playing with the cuffs around his wrists, trying to undo them without drawing attention to himself. His progress was futile. 

The sun had started to rise when they finally came to their final destination. They had been driving all night, only stopping to swap drivers once and one time at a gas station to let the men out to piss. Jack had been left in the car at knife point. He didn't try to run. 

The car door opened and the men stepped out. One of them grabbed Jack by his hood and tugged him out of the car. Jack fell to his knees on the concrete with a small groan. His jaw was aching from having his mouth open for too long and his ass was sore from sitting in the middle seat. He quickly looked around. The place looked like a dimly lit warehouse. He hadn't gotten a good look of the outside, only noticed that they had driven down a descending driveway which meant they were underground. Their car wasn't the only one here. There were seven cars of varying models and colours. Two of them were large vans with company logos on the sides. One for electricity and one for plumbing. Clever. 

Jack was tugged to his feet and thrown over a shoulder. He immediately started wiggling in displeasure, already done with this 'being carried around like a sack of potatoes' shit they were pulling. His wriggling just earned him a sharp swat to his ass. It stung of course but the humiliation of being spanked like a naughty child over another man's shoulder was enough to still him. They walked through the garage/warehouse and over to the other side. There was a large pile of boxes covered with fabric. In front of all the boxes stood a cage, big enough to fit him in on all fours. Jack started to struggle again, squirming, kicking his bound legs, anything to get down from the shoulder he was on. He was dropped on the concrete ground for his efforts, knocking the air right out. He wheezed for his breath through his nose, barely getting enough air as he was flipped over on his stomach and he felt the back of his shirt being lifted. Then there was the sharp sound of fabric being cut and he felt his shirt being opened from the back. He squirmed on the ground, trying to turn over on his back. They rewarded him with a knee pressing him down and holding him still as they cut his shirt up and tugged it away from his body. 

One of the men started working his shoes and socks off, a third started cutting down the side of his trousers. Jack stilled when they did his trousers, feeling the knife way too close to his skin for comfort. Soon enough he was stripped and the last piece they cut away were his grey boxers. He was left naked, panting from his struggle on the ground, painfully aware that they were watching him. Jack whined around his gag. 

"Welcome to your new life." One of the men spoke, standing in front of Jack with his arms crossed. One of the other men grabbed Jack's hair and pulled him up to kneel. He already missed his hoodie. He tried to squirm but the hand in his hair was way too tight. "We work for a place called The institution. We run a human trafficking business, turning boys like you into sex slaves for our clientele." 

Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head. He had thought he was taken to be harvested for human organs or be tortured and killed at the hands of a psychopath. Never in his life had the thought of being forced into slavery crossed his mind. That wasn't a thing that happened to guys, especially not guys like him. Somehow having his kidneys removed and being left in a bathtub sounded way more appealing now.

"Here at the institution you start at an auction, if you get sold you'll be transported elsewhere. If not, you'll get to stay here and train until the next auction." The man continued to explain.

Jack's head spun with thoughts, sold, training, auctions. He was going to be sold like a piece of meat. In his mind he briefly started wondering what the price on his life was. 

"The auction is in two days." The man said and another opened the door to the cage. Jack started to shiver, he didn't want to go in there. "You were really damn hard to catch so we are running late which means I won't get to beat you sadly. You could really use a good beating…" 

Jack glared at the man and was then shuffled forward to the cage. He instantly strained against them and tried to get away, even if it was useless. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell for him to escape. They pushed his legs in first and then stopped halfway. A collar was moved into his view and he shook his head. His hair was grabbed, he stilled and the collar was clasped around his neck, padlock heavy and cold against the front. He was naked, collared and being shoved into a cage. What had his life become? He had been asked out on a date this afternoon and now he was being told they'd auction him off as a sex slave. 

His heart ached as the cage door was slammed shut and he was tied up and stuck inside. One of the men reached through the bars and undid his handcuffs, only to pull them forward and attach them to the side of the cage on a short chain. The relief on his arms was immense but short lived as one of the men moved away the fabric from what Jack had assumed had been a pile of crates. There weren't any crates under the fabric. There were cages. Four of them and each one contained a boy. Naked, collared and cuffed like he was. Two of them had ball gags in their mouths, one had a similar gag to the one Jack was wearing. The fourth one was curled up in the corner of his cage, arms cuffed behind his back. Jack's cage was heaved up on top of one of the other cages containing a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He glared at the man and threw himself against the wall of the cage but it didn't budge. 

"Feisty little fucker, aren't you." The men just laughed at the boy. "Aren't you hungry, boy, thirsty? I'll let you have a drink of this if you behave." 

The man palmed his cock and the boy blushed a furious red. Jack couldn't tell if it was humiliation or anger. There was a smell coming from under the blanket that he hadn't noticed until now. But now that he was under there and the men were covering the cages with fabric again he could identify the smell. Piss. He hadn't even thought about that. Would the men really leave them here for two days? Trapped in cages and unable to get out to even piss? How on earth… 

Then there was a knock on the cage next to his. He turned his face towards the sound but heard nothing. There was another knock, now underneath him followed by a double knock from the cage underneath. How long had the boys been here to develop a system? 

The distinct noise of pouring water reached his ears. It was way too dark to see anything but considering the smell and sound, the boy next to him was pissing down through the bars of his cage. Under the boy next to him was another boy. They had been knocking to tell eachother where they were. 

Jack felt tears fill his eyes and he curled up, angrily wiping his eyes on his knees. He desperately wished the gag gone, and now he was even more grateful for deciding to not hold himself in the hope of finding a toilet. 

Hours or minutes passed. It was hard for Jack to tell. He could hear one of the boys silently cry in one of the cages. He felt like crying too but he wouldn't show fear. He didn't want to break in front of these men. He might have fallen asleep for a few hours, there was no way to really tell and when he woke up his bones were aching. There was no comfortable position with his arms chained down to either side. The cage wasn't tall enough to stand in and not quite long enough to lay down and stretch in. It didn't even have a proper floor, just bars that painfully dug into his naked skin. At least it wasn't cold. The fabric and heat from the other boys' bodies were enough to keep the temperature up to a toasty degree and the air was thick, making him sleepy but unable to properly fall asleep. 

Jack held out as long as he could but in the end, he had to piss, so he knocked on the bottom of his cage. The boy underneath him shuffled away and replied with a knock. Jack took a deep breath and positioned himself as far away from the knock he had heard as possible, which wasn't very far. He awkwardly twisted his arms to be able to get down low on his front and then started pissing. There wasn't much but the echoey sound of it hitting the ground far below was a lot.. He was exhausted by the time he was finished and laid down on his side in the cage, feeling the bars dig into his hips. 

Jack wasn't sure how long it had been since he had been out of his cage. His mouth was dry, his stomach ached from hunger. His joints were stiff and cracked whenever he tried to move. The only positive was the fact that his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness and he could see the shapes of the other boys moving. It made him feel less alone. Their stomachs rumbled too. The boy next to him cried a lot. One of the boys with a ballgag hummed a lot. Old pop-songs that felt way too out of context now, but his voice was pleasant and distracting. 

The fabric was pulled away and maybe it had been two days. It felt like years. Jack was hungry, thirsty, his body ached and the faces of the men who had captured him almost gave him relief. The cages were taken down and put on little frames with wheels. Jack tried to hide his face against his shoulders. The warehouse was dim but the light still hurt his eyes. All of the five boys were wheeled down through the large space, through a door and into a basement corridor. Jack took his time to look around, grey walls, grey floor, steel doors passed them by and he gulped around his gag. They took a sharp left turn and were wheeled into a room covered from top to bottom in clinkers. Along one wall there were restraints and there were grates on the floor. Against the other there were tables with hand restraints and stool seats. The first boy was let out of the cage. The one with brown hair and brown eyes. He glared dangerously at the men but it was instantly replaced with pain as he was placed on his feet and his legs were stretched and forced to support his weight after god knows how long. The boy managed a pained grunt as his knees buckled. The men chuckled and guided the boy to the wall. One of them kicked his feet apart and the other undid the cuffs on his wrists, bringing them up and securing them to the wall. The boy tugged on his restraint but the lack of food and water left him weak. He tried to put his legs back together. 

"Keep them apart!" The man yelled, making the boy jump. "You stay where we put you and don't move until we move you." 

Jack shivered in his cage from the yelling and barely noticed that his cage had been opened before he was pulled out. He looked towards the steel door they had come in through, it was closed but he hadn't heard it lock. Since he had been in the cage for the least amount of time he should be the strongest, right? So when he was pulled to stand, he kicked out at the men holding him but missed, only managing to kick the air with a leg he could barely feel. His head started feeling woozy from standing up too quickly and he felt his vision darken for a few seconds and that was the seconds needed to be fastened to the wall with his legs spread apart. He didn't want to be screamed at so he stood still with his legs spread, feeling awfully exposed. He turned his head to see them pull out another boy from the cage. He was a light brunette with freckles, big pretty eyes and plump lips stretched obscenely wide around an open mouthed gag. Jack shivered. He was the one who had been curled up and sobbing for most of their stay. He was easily guided to the wall and let out a small whimper when they spread his legs. One of the men paid extra attention to him, humming and reaching around to pinch at the boy's nipple. The boy pushed away from the motion but only aided in pushing himself towards the man who chuckled darkly. 

"I hope you don't get sold so I can play with you." He muttered in the boy's ear, just loud enough for Jack to hear who was standing next to him. 

The boy started crying again and his whole body was trembling as he shook his head. 

The other two boys were also brought out and placed to the wall, hands tied and legs spread. The men all backed away and there was some humming and the sound of heavy metal objects being moved. 

The tense silence and wait was soon replaced with loud shrieks and the sound of water being sprayed out of a hose. The water was ice cold and all of the boys pressed themselves against the wall and wiggled to try and get away. The water stopped when their skins were reddened and rough hands came in and started lathering them up with washcloths that felt like a doormat. Jack shivered and whined as the cloth scratched at his sensitive skin. Once they were all soaped up the water came back and Jack wailed. One of the men took the liberty of making sure to get water in between Jack's cheeks. His asshole clenched by instinct and he yelped, tugging against the bonds on his wrists. 

The process was repeated on their fronts, they were sprayed down with water but this time some shampoo was massaged into their hair by rough sausage fingers before they were rinsed off again. Then, one by one, the shivering boys were taken down from the wall and sat down in front of the mirrors, hands strapped into place and the stools a little too small to fit their entire asses on. Once there their hair was roughly combed, their faces were dried and some kind of powder was applied to their faces. 

Jack shivered from the cold of the room and was almost grateful to be let up from the chair and walked to the middle. His body was dripping wet as the guard clasped his wrists together with another set of cuffs. He was chained to the boy in behind of him with his hands connected to the other boy's collar. Since he was in the front a leash was attached to his collar and he was tugged forward, choking on the harsh tug and then gagging around the gag. 

They were led through another corridor and then stopped outside of a room. Jack was grabbed from the rest of the group and forced into a room that looked more like a doctor's office. He was forced to sit down in a chair with stirrups and his hands were fastened to the armrests. A strap was put down over his forehead and his legs were put into stirrups, tied down and spread. He whimpered quietly into his gag, exposed and still shivering from the horrid shower. 

He only had to lay there in silence for a few minutes before a doctor stepped up. At least she was dressed as a doctor. Somehow, a woman seeing him strapped down, collared, naked and shivering made the whole situation even worse. She had a mask covering most of her face and she pulled a pair of plastic gloves over her hands with a snap. She rolled her stool over and reached behind Jack's head, unbuckling the gag and pulling it out. The rubber and leather stuck to his dry lips and mouth in an awful way and he couched, drawing deep breaths like he had never felt air before. 

"Fuck." He wheezed, the first word he had spoken in almost three days. His voice was dry and sore, his throat scratchy, all in all he felt awful. "You have to help me… Please, they kidnapped me, I'm not supposed to be here." 

The doctor laughed and rolled her stool in between his opened legs. She grabbed a ruler and took his dick with her other hand. She was… measuring him? He felt his mind blank as she dropped her cock back down and then grabbed a notepad, writing down his measurements. 

"Have you ever had sex, Jack?" 

How the fuck did she know his name? And what kind of question was that. He let out a flustered sound, lips opening and closing. 

"There are so many ways I could hurt you in here without leaving a single scratch on your body. My favourite is sticking needles in under your fingernails. Now I'll ask you again and I'll expect an honest answer. Have you ever had sex?" She asked him again and his mind shook with the threat of pain. 

"N-No." He let out and she wrote his reply down into the notepad. 

“Have you ever experienced anal penetration?” She asked and Jack furiously shook his head. “We read through your medical records. You have stayed healthy but always been underweight, is this correct?”

Jack couldn’t bother to ask how the hell they got their hands on his medical records. He just nodded again. The doctor wrote down his reply and grabbed his right arm, putting down an extra restraint on his bicep before wrapping a tight cord around his arm. She rolled a table over to her with a couple of empty vials. 

“History with smoking?” She asked as she tapped two fingers down in the crease of his elbow. Was she going to draw blood? Jack gulped and tried to tug at the restraints but it didn’t work so he decided to just look away. 

“No…” He replied and she hummed in acknowledgement. “Wha-What do you get out of this?”

“A huge paycheck.” The doctor replied with a chuckle and stuck a needle in his arm without warning. He yelped but tried to stay as still as possible with a needle in his arm. The lady drew a couple of vials and pulled the needle out. A compression was pressed down on the small puncture wound and taped into place with a bandaid. Jack turned back to look at what she was doing. She was preparing another needle, this time filled with clear liquid. His blood ran cold, anything could be in that needle and he started struggling in his bonds again. 

“Oh don’t be such a baby about it, be still.” She growled. 

The lack of nutrients and liquids were starting to catch up to him after having his blood drawn. The added scare of an injection was making him woozy. 

“P-Please, just, can I have water first?” Jack tried and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. “I-I won’t struggle, just please give me water.” 

“I-” The doctor started and then let out a sharp laugh. She stood up and patted Jack’s thigh, walking over to a desk in the corner and fetching a water bottle. “How could I deny such a cute request?”

She opened the cap of the bottle and pressed it to his chapped lips. Jack instantly started gulping down water as fast as he humanely could. It was room temperature and tasted like plastic, to Jack, it tasted like heaven. The bottle was pulled away way too fast for his liking and he whined, chasing it. 

"You promised you wouldn't struggle." The doctor hummed and put the syringe down in favour of picking up a sharp looking dental instrument. "I usually have trouble with boys not doing as they are told but I can trust you, can't I? Open up." 

She tapped his bottom lip with the instrument and he gulped. The cold metal wasn't a nice feeling but he didn't want to disobey. Even if she had threatened him, she felt safer than anyone else. He slowly opened his mouth. Wider when he was told to do it wider. She put the metallic instrument in his mouth and scraped it along his teeth, humming when she felt one of his fillings. It was an old one and it had gone a bit yellow over the years. He wasn't always the greatest at caring for his teeth. 

"If you keep your mouth open at all times, then I'll give you something for pain when I'm done." She said Jack's heart started hammering in his chest. "If you close it, I'll wrench your jaw open and leave you in pain once we're done." 

Jack didn't want that, he obediently kept his mouth open as the lady came back with a pair of pliers and a drill looking thing. He closed his eyes as she placed the drill against the tooth. She bore down in it and he gasped in pain, clenching his body in the restraints. He painfully dug his nails into the palms of his hands to distract himself and not chomp down on the doctor's fingers. She was quick and merciful, pushing the drill until the tooth cracked. She grabbed the pieces of the tooth with the pliers and roughly pulled. They came out, one by one until every little splinter was gone. The procedure was repeated twice. Jack's jaw hurt from holding it open, his mouth hurt from having teeth pulled and he was looking forward to whatever was in the syringe. It was probably morfin or something similar, that's what he hoped for anyway. The sensation of blood mixed with saliva rolling down the edges of his mouth was dull and had only been scary for the first few minutes. He was somehow proud of himself for not screaming too loudly. 

"All done." She said and reached up with a tissue to wipe at his chin and cheeks. The tissue came away dark red. He hadn't been ordered to close his mouth, so he didn't. "Now I suspect you need a treat." 

She had grabbed the syringe again and Jack lolled his head towards it. Some desperate part of him was scared. That injection could contain anything. He had never done drugs in his entire life, he only knew they were bad but right now, there was nothing he wanted more. He closed his eyes and felt a slight pinch in his shoulder. The serum burned a little on the way in and he only had to wait for a few seconds before his muscles started to relax and his head felt heavy, a good kind of heavy. 

"Good boy, sleep…" She said softly and he felt the pain slowly flutter out like a candle until there was nothing but darkness. 

When Jack woke up, he couldn't decide where he was. His jaw ached and his limbs were heavy. The first thing that registered in his mind was soft, soft sobs. Then voices. 

"- told you he'd wake up." It was the voice of a young man speaking and somehow the voice felt familiar. 

He gently moved one of his hands, just to see if he could before he opened his eyes. It was dark, wherever he was was dark and cold. He could feel a shiver run up his body. Then he felt sick. He could feel bile rise in his throat and his first instinct was to swallow. His jaw and mouth hurt, he didn't want to throw up. 

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" 

Another voice was coming from above him and Jack looked up. A face was hovering above him and he realised it was one of the boys he had been caged with. The one with a nose piercing and dark, dark hair. Jack came to realise that he was laying with his head in the other guy's lap. He tried to sit down but was gently eased back down. 

"Hey, rest." The guy said. "I'm pretty sure this is the last rest we'll get in a while." 

"What happened to you?" It was the same voice that had spoken as before. Jack looked over and realised that it had been the boy with brown eyes and brown hair. 

"I, they pujjed teef." Jack managed to get out, his speech slurred. 

He gently reached up and put a hand on his cheek. It didn't feel swollen, odd. He reached in and ran a finger over his teeth, expecting to find big holes were they used to be but there were none. He ran his finger over the tooth that had the worst of the fillings and it felt weird. His tooth was still there but it didn't feel the same. 

"You poor poor bastard." The one with brown hair spoke. "I'm Jonathan by the way." 

"I'm Cedric, that's Adam. He, eh, he isn't doing so well." 

The boy above him spoke and pointed to one of the boys who was curled up on his side. Adam had buzzed hair, just like Jack and he had piercing blue eyes even if they weren't visible right now. 

"I think they gave him something and he has been throwing up a bunch." 

"I'm David." The last spoke. He was the one who was always crying and even now his eyes were puffed up. 

"Jat." Jack tried to speak. 

"Jack?" Cedric asked and Jack nodded. "Nice to meet you, Jack, even in unfortunate circumstances." 

Jack nodded but decided to not speak anymore. Cedric's lap was comfortable and he closed his eyes again, just resting. He turned his head to the side and tried to ignore how the naked skin of Cedric's thigh felt against his cheek. 

"H-How much do you think we'll get sold for?" David spoke quietly, barely anymore than a hushed whisper. 

"Don't talk like that." Cedric tried, even if David was asking what they all were wondering. 

"Yeah, we're getting out of here." Jonathan said. Jack wondered how he managed to keep energised, even with all the torture they had already been put through. He was a little jealous. "As soon as they open the door I'll charge them and beat some sense into those orangutan bastards." 

"Alright, but if you stand behind the door from the start it will be more effective." Cedric added. "You might be able to jump at least one of them and make enough of a ruckus so at least one of us can slip out." 

Jack could hear some he imagined was Jonathan stand up and crack his knuckles before walking over to where the door was. The room fell silent after that. Jack started to slowly realise that they were planning a serious escape attempt. He attempted to sit up again and as soon as he managed, the door to the room was opened. Light flooded the space and Jack's eyes hurt. He rubbed at them and fastened a glare on the men who stepped through. This time there were five of them.

Before he had time to open his mouth to warn Jonathan about the sheer number of men the boy had sprung out of his hiding behind the door and jumped one of them, clinging onto him with his hands around the man's neck. Cedric stood up and ran, he ran to the door but was easily caught and a black object was placed against his side. Cedric convulsed in the man's arm and fell to the ground, muscles spasming helplessly. Same fate for Jonathan. Another man pressed what Jack understood now was a taser to his hip and Jonathan crumbled to the ground. 

"Anyone else who wants a taste?" One of the men barked and Jack swallowed. "Huh? That's what I thought. Chain them up!" 

The men flooded into the room and Jack could barely struggle as heavy iron cuffs were placed around his wrists and ankles. Chains were looped through them and fastened to each other and then fastened to the back of his collar. Jack was tugged to his feet and he instantly stumbled and the nausea came back. The man steadied him with a hand at the back of his neck and brought out rope. Similar fates were brought onto the rest and they were pulled up and chained and then gagged. Jack and Adam were the only ones not gagged and Jack found himself grateful to not have his mouth filled. A sign attached by a string was hung around his neck and he looked down on it, seeing his full name, birth date and another number on it.

The boys were shuffled out of the dark room they had been staying in and brought down to a short wooden corridor. This one was not all concrete and medicinal. Expensive dark red wallpaper coated the walls and the floor under his feet felt like polished wood. With a shudder he noticed that there were scratch marks along the walls. They were stopped in front of heavy red drapes. Jack first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to our annual auction. It is lovely to see you all again, always lovely to see how beautifully one ages when money is involved!" A presenter was talking on the other side of the curtain. His little speech was followed by polite laughter. Oh dear god, this was the auction. "This year we will do things a tad differently and spare our newcomers to the end of the evening. Well, let's not dilly-daddle further! Up for grabs, one of our trained boys! Bidding starts at two million dollars." 

Two million dollars? Jake stared blankly at the curtain hard enough to spot a little hole in the fabric. He carefully shifted and leaned forward a little to see if he could spy. He saw a large stage, the lights blinded his view of the audience so he couldn't see how many there were. He was distracted when he saw the young man who walked out on stage. It was hard to see properly but the man wasn't tied, he was just naked and holding up his sign. His body was tanned and toned, lean muscles clenching and unclenching. Was he trying to show off? 

The bidding started. Prices rose and rose until the boy was sold off for 5.6 million dollars. Jack wondered if anyone would help him if he screamed. 

The auction continued on, bringing out four more "trained" men. The youngest looked like he had just turned eighteen and it made Jack sick to his stomach. Then three other boys who the auctioneer labeled as broken were brought out. One of them had his legs amputated and was brought out in a caged cart. Jack felt bile rise in his throat and he stood back up, not wanting to see anymore. His head spun from just standing and he found himself throwing up to his side. There wasn't much, just bile and water. He panted, feeling the vomit drip from his lips and the man at his other side groaned in displeasure and tugged his head up, wiping his mouth with a rough handkerchief. 

"P-Please, I want to go h-home." Jack whispered to the man. "Take me home, please, please." 

He was close to kneeling before the man to beg him. Fear had settled like ice in the pit of his belly from seeing all of the men and boys, especially the one who had his legs amputated. 

The man just held one hand on the back of Jack's neck and picked up a ball-gag with the other. Jack saw the item and his eyes filled with tears who threatened to spill. The ball gag was pressed against his lips, the hand around his neck moved to squeeze his nose shut. Jack immediately panicked at the lack of air and gasped. The ball gag was shoved in and he was efficiently muzzled. 

"And now for the conclusion of the show, we'll present the newcomers!" The auctioneer called out and received a bunch of appreciative murmurs from the audience. 

The man holding Jack pushed him forward. Jack parked his feet against the ground harshly and shook his head. His heart was racing, feeling like it would beat right out of his chest. No one seemed to care for his resistance and grabbed him by his collar, dragging him forward into the blinding lights. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to not fall in front of their newfound audience. 

All the boys were dragged out to stand on a line in the middle of the stage. Jack felt grateful that the man behind him was holding him up, his knees felt like they'd give out at any moment. He was taking shuddering breaths, trying to remain calm and composed. He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to see the audience. 

Then the bidding started. 

"First up we have this fine young gentleman. His current name is Cedric, 23 years old, anal virgin, he has topped men before and been with women. He has no history sexually transmitted diseases, no lingering health problems. His hair is naturally a dark brown but had been coloured black. He has a septum piercing, also done before he came here. Cock, seven inches. All in all a fine young gentleman, start your bidding!" 

The prices started at one million and rose slowly. Landing on a fine 2,5 million dollars. The auctioneer called out "SOLD" and Cedric was being moved off stage. Both Jack and Jonathan both started struggling. They had stayed together and been each other's only company for so long that they couldn't bear to lose Cedric's level-headed manner. Jonathan screamed into his gag and ultimately had to be choked until he calmed down. 

"Now that the cattle has calmed down, let's move on!" The auctioneer said and Jake blushed furiously in both anger and shame. "Adam! 21, has only had sex with women. No history with sexually transmitted diseases, had four teeth pulled and replaced. Dyslectic but no other mental problems. Keeps himself in shape as you can see. Cock 5,3 inches." 

Two million. Sold, taken off stage. Would he ever see them again? 

"David! Twenty years old two weeks ago! A bit on the chubby side, but look at his cute face. He has been gagged with his mouth wide open since he arrived here and look how nice his plump little lips are. His cock is a meager 4 inches but he has no history of sexual diseases and no other diseases. Start your bidding!" 

David blushed and whimpered at the attention, trying to back away from the auctioner's poking stick as it went in between his cock and balls to show it off. He struggled weakly in his bonds but nothing he did was any help. The prices skyrocketed for him and he was sold for 3,7 million dollars. He was walked off stage, tears rolling down his cherub cheeks. 

"Ah, and our two remaining troublemakers! First out Jonathan! Twenty two years old, athletic as you can see with a rowdy temperament. He has given his handlers nothing but trouble since he got here! He has some experience with having sex with men. He says he was given a blow job by another man and was fingered but he says he didn't like it!" 

The crowd erupted into laughter and Jonathan blushed bright red and tried to kick in his chains to the delight of the crowd. Jonathan went feral, he tugged on his chains and wriggled his body, ripped himself away from the man holding him and made a run for the auctioneer. He only got a meager two steps before he was caught but the audience still gasped in shock. 

"My, my what a little fighter!" The auctioneer chuckled and walked over to where Jonathan was now being restrained by two men. The auctioneer raised his stick and slammed it down twice over Jonathan's thighs. Jonathan screamed and buckled. "He'll need discipline and a strong handed trainer! Now then, who is up for him?" 

He was sold for 3,1 million and taken off stage. Jonathan and Jack locked eyes and even if the angry fire was still burning in Jonathan's eyes, there was a hint of sorrow. 

"Last but not least, Jack! Twenty two years old. Another virgin, no sexually transmitted diseases, no history of other diseases either. He had three of his teeth replaced but they are in the back and shouldn't serve as any visual blunder. He has a fairly skinny build and his hair is naturally blond and curly. His cock, six inches." 

His cock was tapped with the auctioneer's stick and he flinched away from the touch. The bidding started, the prices increasing quickly as many elderly women looked keen to have him along with a few middle aged gentlemen. He almost hoped for one of the women, he didn't want some old fart to "own" his life. 

"Ten million." 

The room fell into silence from the outrageous offer. Jack couldn't see who it was and he squinted past the lights but he couldn't further than the second row.

"Ten million going once, going twice. Sold!" 

Sold. The word echoed through Jack's brain as he was taken down from the stage and led through another corridor. His body felt weak in the men's arms and he let them drag him down to a small room and shove him inside. He was released from all his bonds and left naked in the room. The door closed behind him and Jack curled up to cry. 

He didn't know how long he was in that room, it felt like days. There was absolutely nothing to do, no one to talk to. There was an old mattress and a blanket in one corner and a small hole in the floor in the other that he used as his toilet. It had been humiliating the first time he had to piss and even worse to try and defecate. He had refused to do that in his cage and the pressure in his stomach had been overwhelming after so many days of trying to desperately hold it in. Food was served twice a day, maybe. Some kind of gruel or porridge and a mug with water. It was slipped through under the door and he had to send them back out through the door if he wanted his next meal. 

The fact that someone had spent ten million dollars on him was astonishing. He didn't think he'd be worth that much but apparently his life was worth ten million dollars and he had just been sold to an anonymous face in the crowd. He wondered if this was all his owner (god, he hated that word) would want him for. Would he be left here to rot? Slowly go crazy in his own mind? 

He found a small rock and began counting his meals by drawing little lines on the wall. By the sixth line he was kicking and punching the door, yelling for them to let him out. By then tenth line he was rocking in his poor excuse for a bed, folding up his blanket and laying his head down on it, pretending that it was Cedric's lap and they were all together. Him and the four other boys he had met so briefly but now they meant so much to him and he felt himself going crazy without their presence. He even missed the awful fucking cages just because there was noise. They might have been awful noises but it was the sign of life. 

After his eleventh meal, two men came into the room. They were wearing plastic clothing that looked more like hazmat suits and their faces were covered by thick plastic masks. Both were very tall and towered over Jack's quivering form in the corner of his cell. The door had never been opened this much before and there was bright light hitting their backs, creating dark shadows which crept closer and closer to Jack as they walked into the room. Jack curled up in response, eyes wide and mouth open. He had never felt so small in his life. Dirty and dusty with two people who resembled aliens more than anything else crowding in on him. They grabbed his arms with their gloved hands and he screamed bloody murder, kicking his legs and trying to bite them. Some part of his mind had gone feral from the days left alone and the traumatic experiences he had been dealing with since he got here. One of the men held him whilst the other took out a needle and stabbed it into Jack's leg. Jack screamed and then the world went dark. 

Jack woke up. He was back in his cell and if he couldn't feel his whole body burning he'd have thought it was all a nightmare. His skin felt sore and painful, no matter how he moved or how he touched it. He sat up and ran his hands along his hurting arms, finding that they were smooth, there was no hair there. The same went for every other place he touched. All the hair on his body had been removed. Panic settled in his chest and he reached up to his head. His buzzed hair was still there and he enjoyed running his fingers over it, feeling some other texture than smooth skin. He then went to feel his face and found that his eyelashes and eyebrows were still there. 

Jack still continued counting. There wasn't much else to do. By the fourteenth line he was beating his head into the wall, making his vision fussy. Slam, break, slam, break, slam, break. He hoped that he could crack his skull and end the misery that was eating him from the inside. 

The door opened. Jack looked towards it and saw that there were three masked men there. The middle one was obviously the leader, tall and dressed in black slacks, a dark red shirt and a patterned suit jacket. He had his hands stuck down his pockets and Jack could just about see the edge of a golden pocket watch. 

The poor boy didn't care who came through the door in all honesty. He needed something other than these four confining walls. 

"P-Please." He whispered before the men had the chance to talk. "PLEASE LET ME OUT!" 

He stood from his matress and ran. He ran to the men who blocked his path to freedom and threw himself against the man in the middle, not quite knowing why or what his plan of action was. He just needed something. The men on either side grabbed Jack's arms and forced him to kneel. One of them barked something in another language at him and he whimpered, not liking the tone. 

"Behave, I will let you out." The man speaking had a honey like voice. Silky smooth and just deep enough to send a shiver down Jack's spine. The man didn't sound like a man you'd want to mess with. 

"I'll behave, I'll be good, just please, I can't take this anymore!" Jack felt the words roll off his tongue before he had time to think. 

He was on his knees, naked, with his arms wrenched up behind his back. It suddenly occurred to him that this might be the man who bought him for money. Who bought another human being for money. 

"We are going home." The man crouched down and gripped Jack's chin. 

His hands were rough, skin toughened and a little dry but warm, so very warm, and human. Another person with a voice and a body he could connect with. Home sounded nice and Jack would go anywhere as long as he didn't have to spend another minute in the room. Somewhere deep inside his imagination he thought that the masked man might be an undercover police officer who bought him, went through a series of tests to find out information about wherever they were and was now taking him home… Home and back to reality. 

The men at Jack's sides handcuffed him and brought him to his feet. The man turned on his heel and walked out of the room, down a hallway and out, outside. Jack felt like he could cry when he felt the cold evening air on his face and he closed his eyes to take a big breath before looking around. It was pitch black outside and there was a large black limo parked in front of them. Jack remembered his last car ride with a shiver and looked away. He turned his head as far as he could to look back at the building behind them. It was a large mansion, the biggest Jack had ever seen and they had exited through a small side door. The place would look homely if Jack didn't know what went on behind closed doors. 

The limo was opened and the tall man walked in first. Jack was pushed in on his knees on the floor, thankfully there was a plush rug there. The two men climbed in behind and closed the door, sitting down on the seats. Jack felt odd, sat on his ass on the carpet so he stood and made a move to sit on the seat too. One of the men quickly grabbed him and delivered an expert kick to the back of his knees so he crashed back down to the ground with a whimper. 

"As you might imagine, I am your master." The tall man said and leaned back. The limo started driving them down the road and away from the mansion as the man spoke. "And you will address me as Master, nothing else." 

Jack huffed quietly at the statement, it only sounded like a superiority complex. He was probably some spoiled brat whose father owned a triple-trillion dollar business and felt like he could step on whoever he wanted. 

"I will expect total obedience from you and nothing else." The man continued. "The rest of your rules will be explained when we come home." 

"Where are we going?" Jack dared to ask. 

No one replied. Jack frowned and shifted a bit, curling up so he could hide his nudity. This was all so fucked up and he couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened to him in the last few days, weeks? Was he being searched for? Did his family know he was missing? His roommates? Shit, they'd be gone for a week. He rarely called his family, the only place he regularly visited was work. But he didn't know what day it was or how long he had been missing. 

"What day is it?" He then asked but no one replied. If there was one thing he couldn't stand then it was being ignored. He didn't like talking, especially not to these men but they could at least be polite enough to reply, right? "Have you gone deaf, bastards? Why aren't you replying?" 

In the end, maybe not the best sentence to utter in the presence of three men who all looked like they could snap a man like a twig. One of them backhanded him across the face hard enough to make him fall down to the ground. Pain blossomed in the cheek that had been hit. His vision went fuzzy for a few seconds, ears ringing until he was grabbed again by his jaw. Something poked his lips and as his vision stilled he realised that it was the dreaded dildo gag that he had been stuck with for two consecutive days. He clamped his lips shut and shook his head. 

"This gag is your best friend." Master (Jack hated the title, but had no other name for him) said, eerily calm. "I don't like slaves with potty mouths so this will surely keep you out of trouble. Open up." 

Jack kept his jaw clenched shut and shook his head. 

"I don't need it." He gritted his teeth together hard to not let the men put the gag in his mouth as he spoke. 

"It's not about your needs, it's about my wants." Master replied and a shiver went down Jack's spine. 

The man holding Jack's jaw let go off him and instead grabbed his head with both hands. His thumb brushed behind Jack's ears and Jack stilled in confusion, almost thinking he got out of wearing the gag before the man pressed his thumbs down hard right below Jack's ears. There's a small pressure point behind there and Jack's pained gasp shifted into a curt yell as the man pressed harder. The sound was interrupted by the gag being slid into his mouth and fastened around his head. Jack gagged by impulse. He'd never want to describe the sensation of a dildo gag touching the back of his throat as a familiar feeling, but a copious amount of things he'd never thought he'd have to describe had been described since being kidnapped after work. 

Jack manned up a glare at the two men but it was soon interrupted by another gag and he took a deep breath to his nose, forcing himself to relax since he doubted the men would actually care if he threw up. Now the car ride was eerily similar to his last one and he curled up again, putting all his focus into not gagging and throwing up. 

"That worked like a charm." Master told his men who laughed. "See how sweet he'll be when he's tamed. You know, boy. I have more of those gags for you at home. That's the shortest one, the rest have breathing holes." 

The men laughed when Jack paled at the threat. Breathing holes? He couldn't imagine anything going further down his throat than this. Sure he had watched girls deep throat cock in porn but they were profesional, right? Surely he couldn't actually, you know, take anything down his throat? The implications of being sold as a sex slave was becoming clearer and clearer to him. He'd be forced to perform sexual acts with a man he didn't know. How this had struck him just now and not earlier was a conundrum. 

The rest of the car ride went uneventful. Master and his men chatted in a language Jack didn't understand but it sounded like Japanese. When the car came to a stop, Jack's hands were rebound in front of him and he was tossed out of the limo, landing with his hands and knees on the concrete. He winced quietly around the gag as his skin scraped against the rough ground. Master crouched down next to him and put a hand under his chin. Jack yanked away from the touch and Master sighed patiently. He grabbed Jack's jaw again, this time with a tighter grip. His head was tilted up and he saw it. A private plane. Jack had flown before, but never privately. 

"There is a cargo storage close to the engines." Master explained. "And a wooden crate is waiting there for you. The storage can be reached from both inside and outside the plane at any time during our flight. It's a thirteen hour flight and once you're in there, you're not getting out." 

Thirteen hours? Where were they going!? Jack didn't have too much time to ponder that, his best guess was Japan and even as much as the thought of leaving the country with his kidnapper scared him his only focus was to not get placed in a wooden crate for thirteen hours. Jack got to his knees and clasped his hands together since he couldn't speak, practically begging Master. 

"Pretty thing, aren't you?" Master said and ran his thumb over Jack's cheek. The boy shivered. "Clever too. I will let you into my personal quarters for the flight but a single slip up and you'll be spending your hours in the crate. Are we understood?" 

Jack nodded and gagged. His master smirked. He let go off Jack's jaw and reached into his pocket, pulling out a long chain with a leather handle. Jack couldn't register what it was until Master had grabbed the end of the chain and clipped it to his collar. A leash. Jack instantly gawked and reached up to undo it. 

"Oi." The man said sharply. "Hands down, you'll crawl, or else you'll get the crate." 

Jack was beginning to reconsider if the crate could be worse than this. A voice in the back of his head told him that he'd be made to crawl anyway. Without his voice he couldn't bargain either and he quickly looked around to see if there was an escape. A large landing strip for the plane stretched out in front of his eyes, contained by barbed wire fences and a large forest. Then there was Master's guards to take into account. There were four of them and Jack doubted that he could get off his leash and then outrun the men before he'd get taken down. Jack tried to swallow his pride and put his hands down to the ground again. 

"Good boy." Master praised him and the words made his stomach burn in a way that he couldn't describe. 

Master tugged on the leash and Jack crawled, slowly and painfully. He couldn't move his hands very far and his knees hurt on the concrete. Still he crawled, head hanging low so he didn't have to look at anyone. His hands met the ramp leading up to the plane and he stopped. A thirteen hour flight and the men had probably been talking japanese. They were flying him to Japan. Jack had no idea how the police would find him if he left the country. He wanted to struggle and scream, trash and fight to the last drop of blood like Jonathan but he couldn't. He was terrified. 

Jack took a tiny step up on the ramp, following one hand after the other. His master watched quietly, leading him along into the plane. The first room of the plane was just four business class seats. They didn't stop there. Master lead his boy to the back of the plane and opened the door, taking him inside his own quarters. It was as spacious and luxury as a plane could get. There was a sofa and TV with a small table, a desk set, a door leading to what Jack guessed was a bathroom and a big bed. Jack was unleashed and he instantly tried to get to his feet but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder, firmly guiding him back down to his knees. 

"I guess I forgot to mention that I keep my pets on all fours." Master said and let go of him when he was sure that Jack wouldn't move. "And pets aren't allowed up on furniture." 

Jack wanted to protest but he couldn't talk through the gag so he glared. He wasn't some damned pet and those rules were horrible. His first thought had definitely been to get up on the bed. It had been so long since he slept somewhere comfortable and a bed looked like heaven. Master stretched and cracked his shoulders before taking off the mask he had been wearing. Jack was sat on the floor and he stared intently at his master. He was Japanese, raven hair and high cheekbones, thin lips and a scar crossing his left cheek, right under his eye and one going up from the corner of his lip. The man looked dangerous and way too attractive to have to retort to buying sex slaves illegally. He could probably get any woman or man he wanted so why Jack? The man ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to the couch, sitting down and picking his phone up to text. Jack was sat in the middle of the floor, unsure of what to do with himself. The whole situation felt oddly, intimate… 

Roaring sounds reached his ears and panic settled in Jack's chest. Before he could think clearly he had rushed over to one of the small windows, pressing his nose against it and watching as the plane rolled out and started to take lift. His heart was beating harshly against his ribcage as the plane got in the air and started to fly. There goes his country… Jack felt tears start to build up in his eyes, throat and chest feeling restricted with a helpless feeling. 

Jack was taken out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder. Pressure was applied and Jack, who already felt weak in his knees sank down, forehead connecting with the wall, creating a soft thud. He stayed like that, on his knees, facing the wall and trying not to cry. 

"I understand that this is difficult." The man said and Jack huffed a laugh. He understood? Really? "I won't punish you for forgetting your place this time but don't let it happen again. I won't be merciful next time." 

Master left him to go sit by his desk, pulling up his computer to do work. Jack stayed on his knees by the window, staring out at the dark sky around them. His knees were starting to ache from staying on them for too long but he didn't want to crawl around on the floor like a dog. 

In the end he had to grit his teeth and crawl away from the window. But he didn't know where to go after that, Master told him he wasn't allowed onto the furniture. His face flushed red as he looked at the sofa in front of him. This was dumb, so dumb. Then he spotted something worse, feeling even more shame flood his veins. There was a large woven basket next to the couch. The inside was plush and inviting, the bottom covered with a mattress like pad and the sides decorated with soft fabrics. This guy was really fucking serious about this, huh? Jack sat down and stared at the bed, then back at his master who had turned to watch him. The man had a small victorious smile on his lips. Either Jack laid and rested on the floor in the room, like an animal, or in the soft bed that was apparently his, even if it was for dogs. Both outcomes seemed equally humiliating but one was more comfortable. So he stepped his hands up into the bed, feeling the nice material under his fingers. It felt rich, and much nicer than anything he had been sleeping on previously. Almost better than his bed at home. He stepped his knees up into the bed too and then laid down, curling up on his side. It wasn't big enough for him to fully stretch out in so he just curled up and closed his eyes. He tried to not think about the fact that he was curled up in a puppy basket, naked with only a collar around his neck and a huge gag in his mouth. If he gave that thought too much freedom he felt like he'd go crazy. 

His eyes felt heavy. The bed was so soft and comfortable from what he had grown used to and he couldn't help himself but slowly fall asleep to the slight whirring sound of the plane. 

Jack woke up many hours later. He had slept curled up for way too long and his hips and knees let out little cracking noises. His eyes fluttered open to blinding sunlight from one of the windows. The blinds were drawn half way down but since he was so low to the ground it blared in his eyes anyway. He however didn't seem to mind it too much, not having seen sunlight in a week made him smile in appreciation. 

"Awake?" Master asked and Jack was somehow shoved back to the reality that was his now messed up life. "You must have been tired, you slept for nearly ten hours." 

Ten hours? Jack reached up and rubbed at his eyes before laying his head back down on the pillow again. He could feel pressure building in his bladder and shifted a little. Oh, he really had to go. He started standing up from his bed when Master loudly cleared his throat. Jack stopped halfway up and looked towards him. Oh shit, he wasn't allowed to stand, but he really had to piss. 

"I need to go…" He was painfully reminded of the gag in his mouth as he couldn't speak. How the fuck did he forget that? 

His master was still giving him a pointed stare so Jack went back down on his knees whilst blushing profusely. He crawled towards the only door in the room, figuring that it was the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?" 

Master's words stopped him and Jack looked up towards the other man. Master was sitting on the sofa, phone in one hand and he was just watching. Jack felt small in his gaze and it made him shiver. He whined a little into the gag. How was he supposed to explain what he needed if he couldn't say anything? Jack just shuffled his knees together like a toddler trying to avoid pissing himself. 

"What's wrong, boy?" Master asked calmly. Jack glared. “Now, now. What’s that look for? Do you need to piss?”

Jack furiously nodded and then gagged again. He took a deep breath to control the rising bile. And to his relief, or horror, he found controlling his gag reflex had become easier. 

"Come on then." The man said and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and Jack quickly followed. "Sit down." 

He motioned towards the toilet and Jack sat up on it with a sigh. Master didn't seem to find it necessary to give Jack any privacy, he just crossed his arms and waited. It wasn't the worst thing Jack had had to do on the toilet so he just closed his eyes and went. Master didn't say anything, just quietly watched as Jack finished and then slowly slid back to his knees when he was done. 

"Come here, I'll feed you." 

Jack's stomach growled at the notion of food so he obediently followed his master back into the main room. He kept his distance as Master sat down on the couch. He sat quietly for a few minutes and looked at Jack who swallowed around his gag. 

"Are you going to eat with that on?" Master then asked and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't figure that you'd like your gag that much. Come here and let me fix that for you."   
Jack already felt like kneeling and crawling was bad, he didn't want to do it anywhere near someone else's feet. But he wanted the gag out so he crawled just close enough and sat back down. Master reached over and undid the clasp at the back of Jack's head and pulled the gag out, setting it aside on the couch which looked like a pretty clear warning. 

Master pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and broke it into two parts inside the packaging. He unwrapped it and held the first piece out for Jack who tried to reach for it with his fingers. 

"Oi, with your mouth." Master put the piece in the middle of his palm instead and held it a little lower so Jack would have to eat out of his hand. 

Jack was hungry and ironically enough the phrase "don't bite the hand that feeds you" rolled through his head. He thought about fighting for his right to eat on his own but the gag scared him and fighting a man whilst handcuffed in the middle of a plane sounded like an awful idea. Jack swallowed his pride and leaned down to carefully take the bar between his teeth. He could feel the heat from the man's hand and shivered. He still ate the piece and was given another, so he ate that too. 

"Can I have more?" Jack then asked. He was still hungry. 

"Be thankful for what you get. You'll be fed when we get home." Master said and picked his phone up to do something. Jack backed away from him and went back to the bed. It was better than staying on the hard floor, right? It was just a padded basket… Jack laid down and huffed in boredom. When he saw Master with his phone he briefly wondered where his had gone. Of all the things he could miss, he was missing his phone. What a millenial thing to long for. 

The plane ride passed slowly. Master gave him a sip from a water bottle but other than that it was silent. Jack didn't speak. He had been gagged for asking questions so he didn't dare to ask anymore. 

The plane finally came in for its landing and the motion rocked Jack's body. Ice cold fear settled in his heart. The plane ride had been nerve wrecking enough but the thought of going home with the man was worse. Or wherever he was taking him. Maybe he would be harvested for organs? Or used in some kind of snuff porn film. Jack's body shivered and he curled up in the basket, petrified with fear. Master stood up from the bed and stretched, popping his shoulders and reaching for something under the pillow. He pulled out a sick looking belt and first clasped it around his thigh and then his waist. Pockets hung from the belt, containing god knows what along with a knife and, Jack gulped, a gun. What kind of mafia shit was this? 

"Come here." Master stood up and shuffled to the middle of the room, still correcting his belt as he moved. Jack stayed still in the basket. "Come here or you'll regret it!" 

Jack stayed still, shivering in his basket. Master sighed and whistled. It didn't take many seconds for two of the men to appear in the doorway. Both carrying cases. Master said something in Japanese to them and they smirked, walking towards Jack. Regret sank into his body, overpowering the fear of leaving the plane. He bounced out of his basket and crawled past the men, kicking away when they tried to grab him. His instincts were to hide, his command had been to come to his Master. His solution? He hid behind his master's legs, covering like a frightened animal but he didn't care. The men hurt him and he didn't want to be hurt. 

One of the men said something in their language and laughed. Jack blushed as Master reached down to fondly pet his head. He shied away from the touch. 

"Ah, you respond to fear, huh?" Master said and Jack grit his teeth. "Good to know."

He moved over to speak in another language to his men and they got to work, opening the cases and pulling out all kinds of chains and leather. Jack knew what they were, he had been on pornhub. That was bondage equipment. He gulped and started backing away but was instantly caught by his master's finger slipping through the loop at the front of his collar. 

"Be clever." He was told. "There's three men in here, we're all stronger than you. On the other side of that door, there's two more men, stronger than you. We're going to put you in your gear whether you want it or not. If you fight us, you'll get punished." 

Jack gulped. When he said it like that… There really was no way out. He stayed silent as the men closed in on him. He was pulled up to stand on his knees, Master's fingers still through the loop of his collar. One man put sleek black cuffs around his ankles. They were padded with fur on the inside and even if they felt weird and restricting, they were comfortable. The same type of restraints were placed on his wrists. Then his knees were tied together. His arms were bent behind his back and tied in some sort of leather tube. That one made him gulp. Then the gag was brought forth, and finally after some long minutes of compliance, Jack refused. He bit his lips together and shook his head. No way, no way in hell. 

"Open up." Master said and one of the men gripped his jaw. "If I promise you'll only need it for about an hour and then we'll take it out? Would that be alright with princess? It's going in either way but I figured I'd give you a chance to be obedient." 

Jack flushed when he was called a princess. The offer seemed nice and he was sure the men would force it into him anyway. His heart sped up at the thought of submitting and obeying. It was a painful sort of feeling that was hard to describe but he slowly opened his mouth and the gag was pushed in and secured. This time he didn't gag when it went in, he just took a deep breath.

A blindfold was placed over his eyes and he felt hands lifting him and then placing him into some kind of tight enclosure. He never liked small spaces but spending two days in a cage and then god knows how long in a small concrete room had quickly rid him of that discomfort. 

His world was small, filled with his own warm breath and all he could feel were the tight but unfortunately comfortable bonds and the motions of being rolled away. He had no idea of where he was being taken. He doubted that anyone would tell him anyway, even if he wasn't blindfolded. 

It was hard to tell but Jack figured he was taken off the plane, into a car, out of the car and then somewhere inside. Whatever container he was in was getting hot and sweaty. He could barely breathe and he wanted to get out so bad. Finally, the zipper unzipped and Jack stuck his head out, sucking cold air into his nose vigorously. The gag was quickly taken off him as promised and the blindfold was also taken off. Jack gasped a breath into his poor lungs and then looked around as the bag he had been inside was fully unzipped. He was faced with a small room that didn't contain much other than a large cage. Big enough for a person to lie down in and sit up. It was decorated with a thick mattress pad, some pillows and a blanket. The blanket was neatly rolled up at the end of the bed. Two bowls stood in one corner of the cage and in the other there was a box. From where he was sitting the box looked empty. 

"This is your room for now." Jack jumped. He had forgotten that other people were in the room. He had been transfixed on the cage. He knew that this was where he'd be kept. Another fucking cage. But when he thought back to his previous sleeping arrangements this one looked like heaven in comparison. "I have to run to a meeting so I'll leave you in your cage for a bit." 

Master patted his head and opened the cage door. Jack lifted his hands. The cuffs were still on both his ankles and wrists even if they weren't chained together. 

"Those stay on, pet." Master said with a chuckle and motioned for him to get in. "I'll have time to play with you later and go through your rules. If you need the bathroom, do it on the padded mat."   
He pointed to a mat near the box. It had been anonymous enough that Jack hadn't paid attention to it but it was probably one of those pee pads for dogs. Of course… Jack begrudgingly headed into the cage   
and the door was locked behind him. He sat his ass down on the floor and looked towards Master who just left the room and closed the door. Jack sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. How the fuck was this his life? He wanted to scream and shout. Unlock the cage-door and run, run as far as his legs could carry him. His mind wandered over the countless scenarios of how he could have escaped this predicament or never gotten involved in the first place. If he had called the police when he saw the car run back and forth, called in sick to work that day, took another route home. There were a million things he could have done differently to not have end up in this situation. But the past was far away and now he was sitting here, presumably in Japan, naked in a cage. He scanned his surroundings for any possible escape routes and quickly spotted the two cameras turned towards his cage. Jack sighed. He crawled over to the box instead. It contained a bunch of toys. A rubik's cube, crayons, an adult colouring book and various other toys that could be used by a very bored adult. Jack sighed again and grabbed the colouring book and the crayons, wishing they were at least normal pens, but no. The book was filled with flowers, leaves and trees, generic, boring, still it was much better than doing nothing. 

Jack made it through three full pages of colouring and made a mess of the rubik's cube before the door to the room was opened again. Master stepped inside, this time alone and dressed in an all black suit. The suit looked tailored and expensive, more expensive than anything Jack had ever worn or owned. Still, Master looked almost casual as he strolled in with his hands down his pockets. 

"Are you hungry?" 

Jack was starving. 

"I'll explain your house rules and then feed you." Master said as he strolled right up to the cage and looked down at where Jack was sitting cross legged. Silent but glaring. "One. Pets crawl in this house. Two. Pets don't climb on furniture. Three. Pets do not open closed doors or windows. Four. Pets obey every single command given to it by a superior. Five. Pets do not eat or drink with their hands. I think that should cover most of them. You will of course address me as Master and everyone else will be Sir or Madam." 

Jack scowled at this and looked away. He could feel humiliation burn in the pit of his stomach at the thought of having to obey these rules. He needed to find a way out, and that was fast. 

"Will you agree to follow your rules?" Master asked. 

"Eat shit." 

Master laughed and Jack shivered. The taller man walked close to the cage and leaned over it, leering down at Jack like a child in a petting zoo. In many ways, that was exactly what Jack had become.

"Now, now. Maybe I should have added that to the list of your rules. You will treat your superiors with respect or face the consequences." Master said and unlocked his cage door. Jack wanted nothing but escape the cage, even so he found himself covering further away from the looming man. "And if you don't agree to your rules and tell me you'll be a good little pet, then I'll just have to punish you, won't I?" 

Master crouched down with one hand on the cage, eyes following Jack's every shiver. His threat of punishment, along with his terrifying presence made Jack lose any sort of courage he had built up. His nightmare-life was suddenly very real and so was the man in front of him. Jack had seen the gun, this man didn't look like the kind of man who'd only carry in self defense. This was a killer and Jack was looking him straight in the eye. 

"I-I'll agree." He managed to whimper out. The tone of his own voice made him cringe. He wished he could be stronger than this, protest and put up a fight but alas, he was whimpering like a scared puppy 

"And..?" 

And? Jack's mind raced. What did he want? Then it hit him. Master wanted him to say that he'd be a good little pet. Jack's heart started racing and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing but a stuttering noise came out. It was humiliating enough to be naked on all fours, it was a whole other situation to have to talk and describe himself with humiliating words. 

"I'm waiting." Master said and tapped the cage with his finger. 

Jack wondered what kind of punishment he'd receive. Would he be killed? The man had spent 10 million on him so he doubted that he'd be killed, but the thought was still there. Still, Jack shook his head. He couldn't do it. If he just stayed absolutely silent and did nothing, maybe Master would grow tired of him and kill him, or set him free. 

"Such a small offence." Master sighed and stood up. "I might as well punish you myself. Come here…" 

Jack curled up and his eyes found the door. Master had stepped aside so he could get out of his cage and Jack hadn't seen the man lock the door. He got onto all fours and obediently crawled out. Master had a victory laced smile on his face. But as soon as Jack was out of the cage, he took to his feet and rushed for the door. His feet only hit the ground for two steps, heart racing as he tried to get to the door before a hand was grabbing his shoulder and he was yanked back into a solid chest. Jack instantly tried to kick away but a hand wrapped itself around his throat, right above the collar and it squeezed. Jack gasped and grabbed the arm but Master was strong and had better leverage. 

"I'd stop fighting if I were you." Master purred in his ear as Jack tried to claw on his hand. "Be still, arms down by your sides." 

Jack tried his hardest to tear the hand from his throat but it only squeezed harder and Jack's mouth fell open, tongue out as he desperately tried to breathe. Nothing was working and Jack found himself frantic with lack of oxygen. His lungs started to burn in his chest and in the midst of his panic the thought of dying hit him again. He didn't want to die and his mind had changed.  
Now he felt like the man would probably not mind killing him. Quickly his arms went down. It went against his natural instincts since all he wanted to do was breathe but he swallowed it all and stood still, hands down by his sides. Master let up on his throat and he drew a gasping breath, then he squeezed again. 

"Be still." Master told him as Jack's hands went up in shock. "I warned you, disobedience will be punished. And I believe you broke quite a few rules just now." 

Jack struggled to stand still as Master cut his airflow. He could do nothing but try to focus on the words being mumbled into his ear. His head was getting woozy and Master let him take a breath, then squeezed again. 

"First of all, you refused to follow my commands." Breath. "Second of all you stood up and tried to run. And you also tried to fight me. That is not good behaviour, is it? Now, I'll expect you to tell me what I wanted to hear. If not, consequences will be worse…" 

Jack was let go and he fell to his knees, hands curled into fists as they hit the ground. He gasped for air, over and over, feeling tears well up in his eyes. His body had entered some kind of adrenaline rushed fear mode and when he was released, it all let up, leaving only fear strong enough to make him cry. 

"I-I'm a good little pet!" He sobbed, humiliation burning his face as he wiped the falling tears. "I'm sorry!" 

Master crouched down and put his hand on Jack's head. Jack flinched but didn't move away from the touch as the man ran his fingers through his hair. 

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Master almost cooed at him. Jack wanted to hit him. "Come now, you must be hungry." 

Jack was starving. Master reached under him and with a familiar click, Jack was leashed again. He hated that click. Master stood back up and pulled him along, giving him no time to rest. The collar tugged at his neck and throat and the memory it induced of fingers wrapping harshly around his windpipe was enough to make Jack scurry into a frenzy, eagerly chasing his Master on all fours. 

He was led out of the room into a long corridor and they took a left. The hallway had polished wood flooring and it was annoying to crawl on. He was taken into an expensive looking dining room. It was a modest size with not so modest furniture. The walls were adorned with beautiful tapestries, the floor was more polished wood and there was a large table in the middle. It was made from a dark chestnut wood. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why the table wasn't low to the ground. He briefly remembered that japanese people sat on the floor to eat dinner. 

Next to the table stood two bowls. One filled with water and one with some kind of slop that looked more like dog food than anything else. He instantly wrinkled his nose at it, even if his stomach grumbled. Master tugged him all the way over to the bowls and sat down on his chair at the table, looking down at Jack. 

"Like I told you, good pets don't use their hands. They bend down with their face down and their bottoms up to eat their food." Master said with a small smile. 

How many times could a person blush per day? Jack blushed and looked down at his food. The last time he had eaten was a single granola bar, before that it had been one of the gruel meals he had been given in his stay in one of the cells. Being presented food and then refusing to eat it whilst hungry was one of the harder battles Jack had fought in his day. His mind briefly wondered what he was struggling for… Fighting was useless until he could find himself a good escape plan. So he swallowed his pride and put his head down into the bowl and smelled his food. It didn't smell like dog food which was comforting so he awkwardly stuck his tongue out to try and catch some. He got some of it into his mouth and it was plain, but it was so much better than gruel. Fueled by hunger, Jack started to properly dig in, putting his face deeper in his bowl and eating messily since he couldn't use his hands. He was getting the sloop all around his mouth, up his cheeks and nose but he didn't care. He tried to not think about that he was ravishing down food whilst on all fours like a starving dog. He tried to not think about the chuckle that escaped his Master as he ate. He tried to not think about how bare his lower half was, turned up towards the door for anyone to see. 

He finished his food and awkwardly drank from his water bowl as Master ate his own meal at the table. Once done, Jack sat back on his heels and lifted his arm to wipe away the food around his mouth. 

"Oi." Master said and grabbed his wrist, holding it still. "Wait." 

So Jack waited. Master finished his meal and grabbed a napkin. To Jack's horror Master reached down and wiped his mouth with the napkin. Having the other man so close and doing something that felt almost intimate was even worse than being dragged around on a leash. 

"Now." Master picked his phone up from his pocket and tapped something into the screen. "I was going to let you relax in the living-room with me but since you disobeyed and stood up without permission, I have no choice but to punish you." 

Jack's mouth fell open in a silent protest. Hadn't he already been punished? Not that he wanted to relax in the living room with the man but he certainly didn't want to get punished if that meant that he'd get more pain. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He blurted out. "Fo-Forgive me, please!" 

Jack was begging on his knees, literally. Master just smiled and stood up, leash in hand. Two of his men entered the room from the doorway on the left. Both sporting evil smirks. Jack's leash was handed over to one of the men and he reached for his Master's leg, gripping it tight. It might have been a childish gesture but Jack's only lifeline was his Master, so he'd cling to it without shame. Touching the other man felt foreign, forbidden almost. 

"Take him." Master said and Jack cried out in fear. 

The two men grabbed him by his arms and pulled him off. Jack tried to kick himself loose but it didn't work. He was dragged out of the kitchen, kicking and screaming. His heart was pounding in his chest as he was dragged through the corridors and down, down through a secret door behind one of the tapestries in the hallway. The beautiful wallpaper and soft lightning turned to harsh stone and metal as Jack was dragged down to a place he thought would be his death. He was brought into a padded room with something that was shaped like a guillotine in the middle, minus the blade. Jack tried to kick and scream to get out but it was impossible since the men were both stronger than him. He was chained down to the bench, sitting upright at a painful angle, legs out straight in front of him, feet elevated on a small wooden block and chained down. His wrists were chained down by his sides and his neck and chest were tied to the back with coarse rope. It burnt his skin anytime he wiggled so he stayed still. Then one of the men came up and rubbed his fingers over one of Jack's nipples. 

"Stop that!" He growled but his nipple was pinched as a reward. He yelped in pain.

The man then brought something awfully dangerous looking from his pocket. It was a clamp of sorts with teeth like edges. He put it down over Jack's nipple and clamped it shut. A little shout escaped Jack followed by painful panting as he squirmed in his bonds. His eyes were trained down on the clamp around his nipple and it hurt so bad, he just wanted to remove it but it was hopeless. The man grabbed his other nipple and rubbed it until it was hard. Jack felt panic rise in his chest as the clamp came close and then snapped shut around his nipple. He cried out again but the men just carried on. They tied strings from the clamps and down to his big toe so he'd have to stretch his feet back if he didn't want his already hurting nipples to be pulled on. Then a weight was put down on his knees and he yelled as the pressure pushed his knees down the wrong way. He clenched the muscles in his legs to keep them straight. When he screamed a ball-gag was placed into his mouth and tied around his head, muffling his cry for mercy. Nothing he did was getting him out of the situation and he had to sit very still and hold his feet flexed, legs clenched and hold his head up if he didn't want to get choked by the rope around his neck. He wondered how his situation could get any worse, and then it did. One of the men came back holding a thin wooden cane. 

"You will not walk again." One of the men told him in rather broken english as he raised the cane. He then smacked it down in the middle of Jack's foot and Jack screamed. The pain traveled all the way up his legs and as he tried to curl his feet up to protect them, the clamps tugged on his nipples and he feared that they would be torn off. That's when he realised the true horror of his punishment. He would have to stay absolutely still to spare his body the pain and hold his feet flexed and ready to receive more. 

Hit after hit landed across Jack's bare soles, leaving angry red welts all across the pale skin. He bit and screamed against his gag, the sound coming out as muffled. And no matter how hard he tried to stay still and take it he couldn't help every slight twitch or arch with each hit, either putting pain on his knees or pain on his nipples. It was torture, absolute torture. All this because he had tried to stand up? If Jack didn't truly regret his actions when he was choked, then he certainly did now. 

The men didn't stop until Jack's feet were bruised and swollen and he was crying, legs shaking from the weight put on his knees. The door slipped open as one of the men started to untie his feet. Jack's head snapped towards the door and Master stepped through. Jack had never been so happy to see someone in his entire life. A fresh set of tears collected in his eyes and spilled over down his cheeks as he was untied. He wasn't paying attention, his eyes were set on Master. Well, at least until the men undid his nipple clamps and blood rushed back into them. He winced in pain and as soon as his hands were untied he placed them over his sore chest. When he was all loose he put his feet to the floor and tried to steady himself but mind-numbing pain shot through his feet and up his legs. He fell to his knees, pain to unbearable. Master stepped up in front of him and Jack found himself grasping for his trousers. 

"I-I'm sorry, please!" He cried out. His whole body was on fire and it almost felt good to be on his knees now that they weren't bent the wrong way. 

"Who are you apologising to?" Master asked and Jack looked up. 

"M-Master, I'm sorry." He sobbed out and hugged Master's leg in desperation. He was hurting and he didn't care if he looked weak, all he wanted was comfort. 

"Good boy." Master said and the sick, warm feeling returned to Jack's belly. "Now then, want to come back up to the living-room with me?" 

There was nothing in the world Jack would rather do. He nodded and Master took his leash. He didn't protest as he was led out of the horrible room and back up the stairs. It was a little awkward to climb the stairs on all fours but Master was patient. Soon enough they were back up in the warmth of the hallway. Master took him into a large living room and Jack gaped at the sight of it. One wall was adorned with gigantic windows where you could see the cityscape below. On one wall there was a glassed in waterfall, the other one held a large TV. There were three big leather couches with a large, expensive looking rug underneath. There was a puppy basket in the room, neatly placed by one of the large windows. It had some japanese signs on it that Jack couldn't read. He was still gawking at the lavish room as Master chuckled and tugged him inside. He stumbled a little but quickly caught up and hurried after Master who sat down in one of the couches. There was a pillow placed on the floor so Jack instinctively sat down on it. It felt way better than the floor anyway. 

"Kneel." Master told him so he did. "What they did to you in the basement is considered a light punishment. Next time you disobey your master, they won't be as kind. And if you're thinking of running away, you can forget it. We are on the 89th floor, the penthouse, so even if you got out, there's no way down." 

Jack gulped, feeling his hope sink in his chest. 89th floor, a penthouse. 

"C-Can I go look out the window?" He asked quietly. 

"Yes you may." Master said and Jack quickly scurried off on all fours. 

He sat down in the basket, briefly wondering if his name was written on the front. Somehow he didn't dare to ask. The view from the apartment was stunning. He recognised it to be Tokyo since he could see the big red tower. It was too high to see the ground properly so he just laid down in the basket, resting his head on the small pillow and stared at the world outside the window. It felt alien, like he didn't belong there. Maybe it was because he was in a new country where he had never been before or maybe the fact that he was naked, collared and locked away. 

He rubbed his face with his hands to get rid of all the dried tear tracks before closing his eyes. He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been up. He felt like this day had gone on forever and so did his body. He slowly fell asleep in his basket, lulled to dreams by the sunrays from the window. 

Jack woke up in his cage, having no clue on how he got there. All he knew was that he needed to piss, and there was pressure building in his gut that he had ignored for way too long. He whined and stretched, putting his feet to the ground and yelping at the pain. He curled up on his side again with a small whine. The room was darkened and he couldn't tell what time it was. He had decided that time was the thing he hated the most, or rather, the lack of it. There was no way for him to keep track of time. He didn't even know for how long he had been missing. He didn't even know how long he had been in Japan for, or how he had ended up in his cage again.

Jack gently stood up on all fours again and crawled over to his bowl. It was filled with water and his throat was dry, even if he needed to piss. He'd refuse to use the pee-pad in the corner though. The water looked clear and inviting. The easy thing to do would be to pick up the bowl with his hands and drink it like a normal person. But Jack wasn't allowed to use his hands, Master said so. A shiver traveled down Jack's spine at the thought. Obedience felt so easy. Trying to fight his predicament would only lead to pain. Jack wasn't strong willed. He was sure that Jonathan would try to fight, even Cedric would fight. Jack just squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned down and pursed his lips to suck some water from the bowl. At least it was a little less humiliating then lapping it up like the dog Master wished he was. 

When he was finished he grabbed the rubik's cube from the basket and laid down, mindlessly playing with it and wishing he had his phone. Not to call for help necessarily, but to have some sort of entertainment other than a damn rubik's cube. 

Jack didn't know how long he laid in his cage for but the pressure in his bladder was increasing steadily with every passing minute. He was nearly considering using the pad when the door opened. This time Jack was quick. He didn't care who was at the door he just needed them to let him use the restroom so he clutched at the bars to the cage door, squeezing his thighs together. Thankfully it was Master. 

"I really need to use the restroom!" Jack managed to get up, cringing at how whiny he managed to sound 

"Very well." Master said and took his leash from a hook on the wall. He opened the cage and Jack obediently crawled out. Master leashed him and walked off. 

Jack hated how domestic and normal it already felt to be tugged along on a leash. He hated it more than anything in the world but he didn't dare to protest it, not when his option to piss could be on the line. They walked all the way down the corridor and through another huge living-room, but not the one with the waterfall. How huge was this penthouse? Jack was in shock, everything looked way, way too expensive and he also wondered how there wasn't a bathroom closer to his room than this. Master opened a large sliding door leading out to the roof of the building. It was surrounded by thick glass walls and there was a pool and bar area along with some sort of rock garden. A lot of it was covered by sand and Master walked Jack towards it. Jack was starting to understand what Master wanted him to do. He was supposed to piss outside, like a dog… 

Jack stopped before his hands touched the sand and he bit his lip. This was too much, way too much. 

"Come on." Master told him. "I won't let you inside again until you've peed." 

"I can't…" Jack tried. "Please just let me use the bathroom! I'll do anything." 

"You will do what you're told or face consequences." Master said and Jack gulped. "Now come here, lift your leg and try to hit that stone." 

Master pointed to the closest stone. Jack's bladder pounded in his abdomen with the need to piss. It was almost getting painful and he knew there wasn't another way out of this. He would have to do as told or take the punishment, and he had already been punished today, or maybe yesterday. The sun was still out, but it looked like it was lower in the sky than usual. He felt tears come into his eyes as he slowly crawled over and lifted his leg like a dog. He squeezed his eyes shut and started pissing. A sigh of relief escaped him along with the stream. 

"Good boy." 

Jack let out a sob and then finished. He put his leg down and sat back to cover his face with his hands. 

"Do you need to shit too?" Master asked him, still holding his leash. "Don't lie." 

Jack gulped and then shook his head. He needed to shit, really bad but he didn't want to tell the other man since he guessed he'd have to do it outdoors. 

"So if I put a finger in your ass it will be nice and empty?" Master asked and crouched down next to Jack's kneeling form. Jack paled underneath his hands. He couldn't be serious, right? "Well?" 

Master reached up and grabbed the little clasps on the cuffs he had around his wrists. Master clasped them together before Jack realised what was happening and his hands were pulled down from his face. He was suddenly face to face with his crouching master who had both his leash and the cuffs in one hand. The other hand was resting on his knee. He was way closer than ever before and his face looked different from this angle. His eyes held a dangerous glint and his hair was lazily combed with a middle part. He was still wearing the black suit, just without the jacket. His torso was framed beautifully by a black vest, making Jack feel even more naked and humiliated. 

"Well, would you be clean?" Master asked again and Jack felt himself nodding. He'd probably trust him… Probably. "Very well." 

Master grabbed him by his neck and pushed him face first into the sand, holding him down by his neck. He placed one of his legs down over Jack's so he was stuck face down, ass up in the sand. 

"L-Let me go!" Jack tried, struggling against the grip. 

There was a slightly sucking sound and then a finger was placed against his hole. Now, Jack had been a curious fellow and tried to stick his own finger up there once. But it had hurt so he hadn't done it again, and that was a long time ago and nothing like a strange man holding him face down and planning on sticking a finger up his ass. 

"Stop it!" Jack yelled but Master pushed his finger inside. It didn't go very far and it wasn't like when Jack tried it. Master's finger felt cool, wet and very, very invading. Jack squirmed as Master felt around inside him with just the tip of his finger. He almost wished that it hurt. 

"Oh, I can feel something here." Master said and Jack's face turned bright red in mortification. "I told you not to lie to me, pet… You told me I could put my finger up here and you'd be empty. You're clearly not...." 

Jack grunted and fidgeted. This was one of the most degrading situations he had been in so far, and that said a lot. Master removed his finger and wiped it on Jack's asscheek. Jack whimpered. 

"You know what they do to liars?" Master asked and stood up. Jack tried to sit up as he was released but a hard leather shoe came down on his neck and pressed him down into the sand. Jack tried to wiggle but the other man had leverage. "Where I work, we cut their tongues out so they don't lie again. But in most places, they are a bit kinder and clean their mouths out with soap." 

Where did this fucker work? Jack whined and squeezed his eyes shut. Master's shoe had grains of sand stuck to it and they were grinded into Jack's skin, leaving a rash across his shoulders and neck. 

Master yelled something in Japanese and then removed his foot, grabbing Jack's leash and tugging on it. 

"P-Please I-I'm sorry, just let me go!" Jack begged as he was tugged along by his leash. "I don't want this!" 

Master ignored him and walked over to one of the sun-loungers. He grabbed Jack by the scruff of his neck and tugged him up on the lounger. Jack's wrists got chained behind his back and the leash was tied down to the bottom of the sun lounger. His ankles were fastened with rope that one of the men quickly fetched. Jack whimpered as he was immobilised with his ass up, unsure of what would happen. 

"Stop it please!" He begged but was ignored. 

He turned his head enough so he could see that Master had fetched a water hose and a tub of thick liquid. The liquid was carefully spread over the nozzle of the hose as Jack watched. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" He asked as Master stepped close. He could feel cold metal touch his asshole and he gasped. Then the hose pushed in, inside him and spread him and the pieces of the puzzle started to come together. "No, no, no! Please, stop it, don't do this. I'm sorry, I won't lie again!" 

"I know you won't." Master said and patted his butt with one strong hand, holding the hose inside him with the other. He barked an order to one of his men in Japanese. "But this still needs to be done. Pets that won't shit by themselves just need some extra help."

Water started to spray inside him and Jack cried out in shock. The feeling of cold water rushing into him from the wrong end and cramping up his insides was almost worse than the whipping. Jack's pleads fell on deaf ears as he wiggled and cried against his bonds, feeling helpless as no matter how he twisted and turned the water wouldn't stop. Master filled him up until he was sure his stomach bulged and then finally turned the hose off, but the cramping in his gut didn't stop. It hurt so bad and he wanted to let it all out but he didn't dare, knowing that it'd be dirty and humiliating so he squeezed his hole shut, well, until he felt a blunt object press against it. He almost mistook it for the hose again but when Master pushed it in he noticed that it was rounder and even a bit tapered. He gasped and then whimpered a little as the object hurt a bit going in before it settled and was stuck inside him like a plug in a drain. Then it struck him, an anal plug. Master had put an anal plug in his asshole. Jack instantly tried to push it out but two fingers were put on the end and pushed it right back inside. Jack cried out in frustration. He was tied down on a sun lounger at some maniac's penthouse. Stomach filled with water and plug in his ass. His body was shivering from both the pain and the cold, tears of humiliation was streaming down his cheek for the upteenth time today. He couldn't remember the last time he cried and in the last few days he seemed to do nothing but cry. 

"It hurts!" Jack complained and Master chuckled. "Please, please let me go to the toilet! I need- I need…" 

"You don't need anything." Master told him, reaching in underneath him to rub at his stomach, making Jack wince. "You had your chance to do your business but you refused. Now you're going to make a big mess all over my patio. Once the water is in, it will have to come out, won't it?" 

The cramps from his stomach traveled to his upper legs and ass. Jack squeezed the plug in his ass hard at Master's words. He felt like he had the worst diarrhea in the history of diarrhea. The kind that cramps up your whole being and you get sweaty trying to hold it in. Such a horrible feeling and Jack knew that if he only let it all out he'd feel much better but the plug wouldn't let him. And Jack couldn't bear the thought of shitting himself in front of a bunch of people. But minute after minute felt like an eternity for poor Jack who sobbed and twisted. 

Five minutes passed and then Jack cracked. 

"Master I'm sorry just let me..!" Jack swallowed, feeling his voice get stuck in his throat. "Just let me shit, oh god please! I need it so bad! I'm sorry for lying, just please let me go!" 

He could hear laughter around him and it made him cry harder into his arms. Master didn't laugh, he just patted one of Jack's cheeks and pulled the plug out of him. A spurt of water immediately escaped him, making him blush furiously. Even if he had begged for it, he couldn't do it now that he had the chance. Master made a tutting sound and leaned over him from the side, carefully placed out of reach for any impending "showers". He put his hand on Jack's stomach who yelled as pressure increased. First came some clear water and then muddy water followed by a spurt of clumps of shit. Jack let out a yell when they passed through and then it was like a flood gate had opened. Everything came out of him at once, water, shit, all in one big messy spurt that lasted for way longer than it should have. When it was all done and empty, Jack slumped. He was done, completely done. Nothing could ever top this humiliation. 

"Push." Master said and pressed on Jack's stomach. 

Jack pushed, thinking there would just be water left but before he could react his loosened asshole let out a big turd that splashed down against the floor below him along with another spurt of water. Master barked some orders in japanese and the men around them scurried off. 

"Next time you'll do as you are told, and you won't lie. Will you?" Master asked and Jack mutely shook his head. He'd never lie again. "Good, everytime you get punished it is brought on by you. This situation is your own fault, understand?" 

Jack nodded and he was untied. One of the men came back with the hose and sprayed Jack's backside. He yelped but stayed still as he was cleaned off. Master turned him around and he saw the mess he had made. There was brown water splattered all over the patio and the bottom of the chair, along with clumps of shit and a big pile of it at the end of the chair. Wet little sounds were made as it dripped down on the floor. A fresh set of tears filled his eyes as Master moved him down from the chair and down to all fours. He felt dirty and disgusting as Master walked him away from the scene of the crime, leaving the men to clean up his disgusting mess. 

He was brought back inside and further into an office looking room. There was another puppy bed in there with the same text as before. As soon as Master had released his leash he rushed over to the bed and laid down, curling up. Master sat down at his desk to do whatever he did for work and Jack was left to his own devices. 

The rest of the day passed in similar fashion. Jack was fed dinner and taken out into the garden to piss again before he was taken back to his cage. He wanted to escape the horrors of the day so he quickly fell asleep. A few more days passed by like the first one, minus the enema and the punishment. Obeying was easy, Jack only had to be an ornament most of the day, kneeling on his pillows or resting in his baskets. Then one day, he was given another enema. This time in the bathroom, on all fours after he had promised not to move. 

"B-But I haven't done anything!" Jack tried after Master had grabbed a large enema syringe and sat down behind him. "I can go in the garden! I just haven't felt the need to do it!" 

"This is not a punishment." Master said calmly and inserted the plastic nozzle into Jack who yelped at the intrusion. "This is just something that we do from time to time to keep you clean. Nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just me here, right?" 

Jack didn't have a say in the matter anyway as the water was pushed into him and he whimpered, knowing it would have to come out again. He didn't dare to move from his position. He had tried that yesterday and been tied up upside down with rope for almost thirty minutes. He had fainted when they had turned him up right again. 

All the water was pushed inside and the nozzle was removed. More water was pressed inside and he grunted in discomfort but it was not nearly as bad as the hose had been. Master reached for a bucket and put it under Jack's bum. 

"Crouch over the bucket but don't let go yet." Master told him and Jack obeyed. He squeezed his ass shut as he crouched over the bucket, trying to avoid putting any weight on his still bruised feet. His face flushed red and he gasped as all the water shifted and tried to come out. He whimpered and put his hands on his knees, squeezing. 

"P-Please..." Jack tried and looked over at Master. He almost wished he was tied down now, then he would have a good reason for not obeying his master, but now he was just obedient without really being forced to. 

Master reached out to pat his cheek, warm hand heavy against his skin. Jack shied away from that touch. He hated the loving pets and strokes his master gave him. The way he'd run his hands over the stubble on his head or pinch his cheeks, rub his back or cup his face, all of it felt loving, domestic and Jack hated it. He hated the man and almost prefered when Master was cruel and mean. 

"And let it out." Master then said and Jack blushed, pushing it out into the bucket. 

First came a rush of water, then clumps of shit flew out into the bucket, making a horrible noise, followed by more water. Jack fixed his eyes on the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look at what he was doing underneath. Then he was bent down again on all fours and the enema syringe was pushed back inside. 

"Wait, I already went!" Jack tried and Master hushed him. 

"Be still." He said and started pushing the water back inside. Jack tried to crawl away and his collar was grabbed. He choked as he tried to move against it and stilled. "Move again and I'll turn you upside down and let you spray yourself down with your own feces." 

Jack gulped at the threat and stood still, squeezing his ass when the nozzle was removed and then reinserted. He had no doubt in his mind that Master would follow through with his threat. Water filled him for the fourth time and he winced. He just couldn't seem to get used to it. Master removed the nozzle and sat him over the bucket again. It was really starting to smell and Jack felt like a toddler on a potty, crouched over a plastic bucket and just looking at his always nicely-dressed master. This time it was a dark red shirt with black tie and vest along with black striped trousers. He had a gun on his hip, which was terrifying. 

"And let go." Master said just as Jack's insides started to cramp up. 

Jack let it all go into the bucket with a sigh. The actual release, disgusting as it was, felt kind of nice. 

"Clean up with toilet paper and then pour the bucket into the toilet." Master ordered him and Jack gulped. 

He grabbed some toilet roll and gently wiped his ass with it before tossing the papers in the bucket. Wiping his ass in front of another man was also humiliating but the other had seen worse by now. 

Jack poured the contents of the bucket into the toilet and flushed when he was told. Master grabbed his leash and took him out of the bathroom, into one of the large drawing rooms. This was one with a fireplace against one wall and a bunch of bookcases against the other. There was a huge sofa and some armchairs around the place and a lot of plants. Jack and Master had been in here a lot since this was one of the more homely rooms. 

"You aren't allowed on the furniture." Master reprimanded him and Jack had to refrain from rolling his eyes. He was well aware of that dumb rule. "Unless I instruct you, so go lay down on your back on the table." 

Jack's leash was released and he hesitated a little before doing as told. He laid himself down on the low, black wooden table and Master fetched a large box from the corner of the room before walking over. Jack felt exposed, draped over the table and he squeezed his legs together, covering himself with his hands. 

"Oh don't do that." Master said with a chuckle. "I know it isn't very big but there is no need to hide it from me. I bought you with that in mind after all." 

Jack blushed furiously and his gaze turned to a glare. He kept his hands firmly over his crotch and sat up on the table. Master cocked his head to the side and smirked before putting the box down on the floor. Jack pretended that he couldn't feel his heartbeat significantly increase as Master stepped closer. 

"Defiant?" Master asked and reached out to grab Jack's chin. The boy twisted away and scooted back on the table so he was further from the other. "Oh, I see. I let you onto the furniture and suddenly you think you're human." 

"I am human." Jack spat. 

"You're property." Master told him and stepped closer. He placed a knee on the coffee table and shoved his hands down his pockets. "A pet I bought with money. I am superior to you. My men are superior to you, fuck the fly in the room is superior to you and do you want to know why? They are in charge of their own life. They do as they please. I take you out to piss, you shit when I tell you to. You eat out of a dogbowl at my feet. I could kill you and no one would know. In this world, you're insignificant." 

Jack blinked. That was the longest thing Master had ever said to him. Mostly he was ignored or spoken to through short phrases and commands, like a dog. But now he had held a grand monologue about how shit Jack's life was. Rage boiled inside his belly, or maybe it was fear. Fear of the words being true. He had placed himself in someone else's control so easily, barely even protested and he had been so weak. So damn weak. 

"You're a fucking liar!" Jack yelled. "This is all so wrong and you'll pay! The- The police will hunt you down and you'll go to jail!" 

Master just looked at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Jack took a deep breath through his nose. What was so damn funny? 

"You think the police will find me?" Master asked. "Is that what you dream about in your cage at night? The sweet release from this nightmare? You'll never escape me. Training the human mind is easy, a few more days and you'll find it weird to use the toilet for the rest of your life because it reminds you of me. Every time you sit on the couch in your own living room you'll cringe slightly because deep down, you know that's not where you belong. But you won't have to worry about that because the police will never come." 

"Don't you feel bad?" Jack asked, trying to not let the words affect him. He didn't want to give the man more victories. 

"Bad?" Master asked and chuckled again. He leaned forward and Jack forced himself not to back down. "I'm part of the Yakuza. I killed my own brother. Do you think I feel bad for treating you like the nothing you are?" 

Jack gulped and reached up to push him away. He knew what the Yakuza was. It almost made sense now. The copious amount of money, all the life guards and the odd working hours. His wrist was grabbed by strong fingers before he could push his Master. His mouth fell open but no sounds escaped him. 

"Do I need to call my men and let them take you away again?" Master asked and that made Jack gulp. "I think they can come up with a fun activity for a boy who runs his mouth too much, but you will probably not speak again for a few days. Or if you want to drop this little act of yours and apologise, well, I might just spare you." 

Jack gulped again and felt his lower lip trembling. His feet ached at the mention of another punishment and he shook his head. He didn't want the dungeon. Whatever rebellious streak had taken over him earlier vanished and left was the boy who trembled every time Master so much as looked at him. 

"I-I'm sorry." Jack whispered. "P-Please don't punish me." 

"I expect a little more than that." Master said and finally let go of Jack's wrist. "Tell me what you are." 

Jack took a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut. His jaw was grabbed by rough fingers and his head was tilted back. He opened his eyes again and was face to face with his Master. 

"P-Property." Jack whispered. 

"Good, is your life worth anything?" Master then asked. 

"N-No." Jack replied, still whispering. He could feel tears build in his eyes. The words weren't true, but the more he thought about it the harder he felt them in his heart. 

"Good." Master repeated and ran i  
his thumb over Jack's cheek. "I was going to leave you untied but that will have to wait for another day." 

Master let go of Jack's face who just lowered his head in defeat. He felt beaten and maybe the dungeon would have been preferable. Master grabbed his arms and bent them over his head so he could tie them up. He looped silk rope around the arms with intricate knots along the lengths. Jack was told to clasp his hands together so he did and they were tied to his collar. The pose made him look like he was showing off his torso for his master and he looked away, hating the feeling of being restrained. His legs were tied up towards his chest with a similar set of knots, bent at the knee with a rope looping under them and around his neck. A metal pole was placed between his knees so he couldn't close them. He wriggled uselessly in his bonds, realising just how stuck he really was. 

Master ran his hand up Jack's smooth thigh. He still wasn't quite used to being hairless yet, especially not around his crotch area. It made his nakedness ever so more apparent. Master grabbed a bottle of lotion and popped the cap, pouring some of the cool lotion over Jack's chest, down his stomach and even trickling it down over his groin. He shuddered at the sensation and closed his eyes. Master's rough hands spread the lotion over his skin. Starting with the chest and pressing his fingers into muscle-knots Jack barely knew he had. They worked their way down, trailing over his nipples and stopping to briefly play with them before sliding down over his smooth belly, spreading the sweet-smelling coconut lotion all over until Jack was practically glistening. He opened his eyes when he felt Master's hands around his crotch. They were so close but not yet touching his actual cock, just wandering around, feeling his muscles. Some lotion was poured over his ass cheeks and they were also massaged which made him whimper quietly. Every muscle massaged felt heated and relaxed. Jack wondered if it was thanks to the lotion. 

A finger ran over Jack's hole and he jumped. It wasn't like he hadn't been touched by men before. He had been touched by more men in the span of maybe two weeks than under his entire previous lifetime but this time it felt different. The touches were sensual and he was absolutely helpless in a way he hated. Then Master's skillful fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and Jack gasped. 

"Oh no please..!" Jack tried but he was ignored. Master's hands were smooth from the lotion but calloused by work and the mixed texture were sending signals of pleasure to Jack's muddled brain. He instantly went into panic mode and tried to wiggle away but his bonds were too tight so he was barely to wiggle. Worst of all, was the rope which was so soft that it didn't even hurt. Nothing hurt, it was all just pleasure as Master's invading fingers stroked him and played with his balls. "Stop it! I don't want it. Please stop touching me!" 

Master hushed him and gently gave his balls a squeeze. Jack felt an invasive moan leave his lips and he clasped them shut, willing himself to not make more noises. His body felt like it was on fire. Master knew what he was doing and for someone who got his first kiss at nineteen this was heaven. Blood rushed south and to Jack's horror he found his cock growing in the man's hand. 

"Did you forget that I bought a sex slave?" Master asked, still fondling his cock but at a much slower pace. "This is what you are meant for." 

"N-No please..!" Jack tried as he shook his head. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his hard cock and whined as the man kept stroking him. 

"I have yet to tell you your rules regarding sexual activities." Master then said and Jack felt his stomach drop. "You are not allowed to touch yourself without permission and you don't cum without permission." 

Jack let out a gasping moan as Master twisted his hand in a way that Jack liked. Master smirked and did it again, earning another moan before Jack bit his lips to stop himself from making more noises. 

"Remember that I give you all the pleasure you need." Master said and then stopped stroking. He let go of Jack's cock, letting it stand up straight on its own. Swollen and close to leaking. Jack panted and squirmed. Being erect and not able to reach it on his own was a new feeling he wasn't sure he liked. "If you're good I will make you feel good. I'll make you cum. If you're disobedient… Well, no pleasure, and you had quite the mouth on you earlier, didn't you?" 

Master reached into the toybox and grabbed a large ring. It was too big to fit on a finger and Jack frowned. Well, until Master opened it and reached down to grab the base of Jack's cock and balls. The ring was clasped around the bottom and constricted the blood flow, leaving Jack's cock hard and aching. He whimpered and tried to squirm in his bonds.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all that Jack could muster, given his current situation. Talking back wouldn't give him any favours right now. 

"You probably will be." Master said and opened the bottle of lube again. He let some drip down over Jack's ass crack and then rubbed it in. 

Why Jack didn't realise how exposed he was earlier was a mystery. Only when Master touched him, he realised just how spread out and helpless he was. Master seemed to realise it too as he ran his finger around Jack's tight pucker. The boy's breath hitched and he tried squirming more even if his bonds didn't let him. 

"No, no please!" Jack cried out. "Don't touch me there! Stop it!" 

"Oh, but you are my property, are you not?" Master asked with a smirk. "Or did you lie to me again, pet? You remember what happened last time? My men still do…" 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, shivering as he felt the finger trail his rim. He squeezed down hard and Master chuckled. 

"I'm waiting for a reply." Master then said. His voice smooth as silk. 

"I-I'm property." Jack whimpered out and squeezed his mouth shut again. Nothing was getting in or out of him. Not if he had any say in this. 

Master held out his pinky, like a brit drinking tea, and poked it directly at Jack's hole. He then gently slipped the digit inside and Jack shook his head desperately.

"Don't!" He whined. "Please, please stop it!" 

No matter how he clenched he couldn't escape the intrusion, Master's finger was inside, and it didn't hurt. Jack whimpered when Master started thrusting his finger in and out. He could see it from his position and he watched with morbid curiosity as the man's hand moved. 

Then the finger slipped out and Master pushed his ring finger in instead. That one didn't hurt either, even if it went further inside and Jack suddenly felt full. He felt tears building in his eyes as Master thrusted his finger in and out. And Jack's cock was still hard, ignored and aching. After a few thrusts Master's pinky was added in together with his ring finger and the fingering continued. Jack was carefully and skillfully stretched, never feeling pain, just the slight uncomfortable feeling of being fingered by a man who bought you at an auction and then tied you up on his living room table.

"If you stop clenching this would go much faster." Master then told him and his tears spilled over. "I like boys who are loose. Adds to the helplessness, doesn't it? I can stretch you loose enough so you won't even be able to hold your own shit without a plug in your ass. We'll have to start slow, but we'll get there." 

"No! Please don't do that!" Jack cried in absolute terror. He realised how little control he had over himself and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I want to go home! I don't want this! Ah!" 

Master had crooked his fingers and found a little spot inside him that felt good. In fact it felt more than good, it felt amazing. Master chuckled and thrusted his fingers out and then back inside, twisting them to hit the spot again. Jack moaned, loudly. 

"You are home." Master told him and took his fingers out. He gave Jack a second to breathe before plunging his index and middle finger inside, hitting Jack's prostate dead on and making him let out a scream. "And you are mine." 

The possessiveness of his tone made Jack shiver and he'd probably feel fear but in the moment he felt nothing but pleasure, blinding, hot pleasure. Master continued to finger him, slamming his digits in and out at an increasing speed. Jack's hard cock bobbed against his stomach, beads of precum spilling from the top, but he wasn't closer to coming. He felt like he was right on the edge but he couldn't spill over. 

"Oh please, please, please." The words spilled from Jack's lips but this time he didn't want to get away. Or maybe he did. Jack wasn't sure. His mind was screaming at him to stop, his body was looking for more. 

"Your prostate is sensitive." Master said as a matter of factly. "That's very good."

He pulled his fingers out of Jack's hole, it gaped for a second before closing tightly again. He grabbed a towel and dried his fingers whilst Jack tried to catch his breath. His ass felt empty without Master's fingers filling him up. Yet another feeling he never thought he'd have to describe. His cock was still hard and aching, desperate to cum. 

"If you didn't run your mouth like an undisciplined mutt I would have let you cum." Master said with a sigh and undid the ring. Jack whimpered and tried to thrust his hips but it wasn't possible in his position. "But now, you don't deserve that kind of reward." 

Master snapped his fingers and the door to the room opened. One of the men came in with something wrapped in a thin kitchen towel. Jack would have been mortified over someone else seeing him like this if he wasn't distracted by Master pressing the towel and the object down on his cock. He screamed. It was cold, cold as ice and his erection slowly and painfully went down. He yelled and squirmed but nothing could get him away from the sensation of cold, hard ice in the place he least wanted it. Master didn't stop until Jack's cock was soft and shrivelled up again. The ice and towel was placed away and Jack sobbed. He didn't even realise that he had been crying. Master grabbed some odd metallic object from his box of torture and grabbed Jack's flaccid cock. He put Jack's cock into the metal object, having to squeeze it a little and making Jack wince until it was properly secured in place with a padlock. Master wiggled the key over his body before putting it on the silver chain he had hidden under his shirt. Jack wanted to grab the keys but he couldn't. He was tied up and could only watch as the key to his fucking dick was tucked away in the hands of someone else. Or rather the neckline, he supposed…

"This is a cockcage." Master said and patted his crotch, making Jack flinch and wince. "It will be your best friend and keep you out of trouble. You won't be able to take it off, only I have the key and I'll keep it safe, don't worry." 

Master reached down into the box again and brought up another metallic item. This time Jack recognised what it was. A buttplug. It was silver with a diamond studded bottom in the shape of a heart. Not very big, maybe two fingers wide. Jack didn't protest. He just dropped his head back against his hands so he didn't have to watch as the cool metal object was pressed against his hole. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as it was slowly pushed inside. Begging had gotten him nowhere before so why not spare himself the humiliation of having to do it? He stayed quiet and only let out small breaths as the plug reached its widest point. Jack gritted his teeth together. It didn't hurt necessarily but it was cold and he didn't want it inside him. But he didn't have a say and after a little push from Master, the plug slid into place and got stuck. He clenched around the plug and gasped. It felt so weird to have something lodged inside. The last time he had been plugged was his first enema and during that one he had mostly been focused on the water inside his stomach. Now he could only focus on the metal gripping both his cock and ass. 

The rope was carefully untied and Master helped him stretch his sore limbs and back. Jack's hips popped painfully and he hissed, feeling the plug move inside as he was brought down to lay flat on the table. 

"Get off the furniture, pet." Master told him and Jack huffed at the command. 

Why did that have to be a rule? His bones felt lazy from sex and he rolled off the table down on all fours. There was a soft rug underneath him so he just plopped down on his stomach on top of it. Master patted his head and stood up, strutting over to one of the bookcases to grab himself a book before sitting down on the couch to read. 

Jack guessed he fell asleep on the rug but he wasn't sure when or how. He had probably been lulled to sleep by the gentle sounds of Master turning pages in his book. But now he was woken up with a hand in his hair, which wasn't the worst way to wake up. 

"Come here." Master ordered and Jack whined, burrowing his nose into the soft rug underneath him. He was comfortable, why did he have to move? Master seemed amused by his actions since he continued to play with Jack's stubbly hair. "I know, come on and you get a treat." 

"What treat?" Jack mumbled into the rug. His body felt dead from the nap and he felt like a bulldozer would be needed to move him. 

"Ask properly." Master told him and Jack frowned. trying to figure out what properly meant in the context. 

"What treat, Master?" Jack asked again. The word still felt foreign on his tongue so he avoided it when he could. 

"Grapes and strawberries." Master replied and Jack perked up at that. He hadn't eaten anything other than slop for ages and no matter how much he ate he was always on the verge of hunger. He had started licking his plates just to get every little bit of sauce left behind. 

Jack slowly sat up and saw that someone had brought in a plate of fruit, mainly grapes and strawberries. He wanted to reach for it but didn't, unsure if he was allowed to eat with his hands or not. Master solved the problem by picking up a grape and holding it to Jack's lips. Jack crawled a little closer to reach for it with his mouth and took it between his lips. He bit the little fruit and almost moaned from the taste. He hadn't had anything sweet or fresh for days and a single grape felt like the best thing he had ever eaten. He eagerly accepted another one and another one and then a strawberry that stained his lips. Without realising it, he had crawled right up to his Master, close enough to rest his head comfortably on the other man's knee. He was given another strawberry and then a pat on the head. Jack looked up at the man whilst chewing. His heart raced a little from the feeling of kneeling at someone's feet. It was such an odd angle to see another person at and it made him feel even smaller and more vulnerable. 

Master didn't feed him anymore, he just picked his book up and continued to read. Jack kneeled by his Master's feet, looking up to try and read the title of the book. He squinted and then gave up. It was of course written in Kanji, an alphabet Jack couldn't read. Not understanding anything around him made him feel even more alienated and stupid. Master's men spoke japanese only, except for a few english phrases. They tried to speak Japanese to him but of course he didn't understand. The only thing he knew what it was was Daken. That's what they referred to him as. But he had no idea what it meant. Master also spoke a lot of Japanese, but only with his men, never to him. And it didn't help that there was no english writing in the house, no sounds in english. Everything spoken or readable was in Japanese, a language he couldn't even begin to comprehend. If anything, it was humiliating since he felt dumb. 

The plug inside him was starting to feel a little painful. He didn't know how long it had been inside since he didn't know how long he had slept for. He clenched around it but that didn't help much. Having something stuck inside him like that was strange but not entirely unpleasant. It made him feel owned since he knew he wasn't allowed to take it out, and feeling owned was also something he was slowly getting used to. The wrist cuffs, the ankle cuffs, his position in his world. The fact that his Master was part of the Yakuza… He hadn't been able to give that information much thought but now that he did, it terrified him even further. The American mafia, even if it wasn't as big as it once was, held a lot of power. The Japanese equivalence probably did too. That meant Master had friends in high places, probably other gangsters, assassins and the sort. Jack gulped, that meant he was even more stuck than before. 

Master read for a long time. Jack didn't know how he did it. A book could barely capture his attention for twenty minutes and he was getting rather bored. Jack gave a sigh and sat back on his ass, stretching out his legs in front of him and feeling his knees crack. He was getting better at kneeling for long periods of time but it still got painful after a while. And the addition of a buttplug in his ass didn't help. 

"H-Hey, you…" Jack tried but was ignored. He gritted his teeth, knowing what he had to say but it still annoyed him to no end. "Master.." 

"Yes?" Master replied and looked up from his book, dark eyes finding Jack's. The boy quickly avoided the stare and looked down. 

"The- The plug, it hurts." Jack let out quietly. 

"Turn around for me." Master said and Jack did. 

Master put a socked foot up on Jack's upper back and pressed down. The boy whined but let himself get pressed down until his shoulders were touching the ground and his ass was up in the air. He blushed at the position since he could feel Master's eyes on his ass. Gentle fingers gripped the end of the plug and pulled it out a bit. Jack hissed since the plug was dry and painful. It tugged at his rim and Jack realised he had to help by pushing against the plug. It slipped out of him and Jack could hear the sound of a bottle cap opening. Sooner then he liked, the plug was back at his hole and gently being pressed back inside. Jack beat his head into the ground and bit the rug underneath him. How could he have been so stupid and actually imagined Master just taking the plug out. To his surprise it was rather comfortable to have the toy back inside him. The lube helped to cool his sore skin and the plug was also a bit cool since it was metal. Jack found himself clenching around it once it was all in and wiggled, getting used to the feel. 

He had to keep the plug inside for the rest of the evening and Master only removed it when he sent Jack to his cage way earlier than usual. The boy crawled away to curl up in the corner, as far away from his master as he could and reached for his rubik's cube. The door was closed and he prepared for yet another long night. But this time it was somehow different. As he tried to twist the whites into a row he came to think of the cage he was wearing. He tried to always push his thoughts about his horrible situation to the evenings. Jack reached down to thumb over the padlock that kept his cock out of reach for him. He hadn't been aroused since way before he came here. He wasn't an avid masturbator, maybe three times a week or so but now he hadn't done it in god knows how long. His balls felt different, stuffy almost as if there was something inside that needed out so he started poking around, playing with his own genitals like a two year old who just discovered his cock in the bath. He could massage his balls to give him pleasure but it served no purpose other than making his cock swell painfully against the metal bars. There was no way to bring him actual pleasure, not with the cage so tight. He blushed and laid down with his arms over his chest. Out of everything Master had put him through so far, this was the most humiliating. Not being able to touch your own cock. Jack didn't even have the key. He didn't have the key to his own body. 

Jack laid restless for many hours. He tossed and turned back and forth, putting his blanket on and kicking it off as he got hot. He flipped the pillow back and forth, up and down. Nothing worked. He wasn't sleeping. Usually when insomnia hit him he'd sit up in his window and stare at the stars. But in his room there was nothing to look at, only the red blinking from the cameras. Jack sighed and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He was tired but his head was full of buzzing thoughts. Then he reached for his papers and crayons. Jack had figured out why he had been given crayons instead of pencils by now. Pencils could be weapons. Crayons were just colour. He picked the yellow crayon and started drawing the moon, and then some stars. He added saturn too to make it less empty. When he had done all of those, he filled in the rest with black. He studied his masterpiece for a few seconds before putting it against one of the cage walls. He laid down again and stared at his mock-sky until he finally let sleep overtake him. 

A few empty days passed. Jack was mostly locked away in his cage, bored to hell but at least he was safe. He was taken out of his cage every morning and Master walked him outside to do his business before taking him in to eat breakfast. Then they spent an hour or so in one of the drawing rooms. Master read his books or kept himself occupied with his phone, sometimes his laptop. Jack was allowed to curl up in his basket by the window or sit at Master's feet, receiving pets every now and then. Unconsciously he found himself spending more and more time by his Master's feet every day. As much as Jack wanted to hate him, kick him, hit him, spit at him. He couldn't. Master was all that Jack had, there was no one else in his life. Only Master, and no matter how much Jack hated him, he was lonely. Lonely and bored, desperate for any sort of attention. 

After their too short hours in the drawing room, Jack was sent back to his cage. He spent his time drawing more stars with his crayons and playing with his rubik's cube. There were also a few other puzzle games he could occupy himself with along with an actual puzzle but that got way too boring. He explored his cage fully. Seeing if there were any weak spots or anyway to open the cage door. There wasn't. Someone usually came in by lunch, not Master but one of his other men. They spoke to him in japanese and got annoyed when he couldn't answer. They took him out to piss anyway and enjoyed pushing his nose into it, laughing as they did before giving him his meal in his cage. He didn't use his hands to eat. 

The procedure was repeated at dinner. Jack hated having to hold his bladder and only piss three times a day. It was humiliating and he almost wished for the days he'd follow Master around all day. Being with him meant that he'd take Jack out more often. 

When Master came back home properly after four days of near constant absens, Jack was delighted. Of course he didn't show his excitement as Master took him to lunch instead of putting him back in his cage. Jack only showed appreciation by eagerly eating his food and then turning up to face his Master, letting the other man gently wipe his mouth. They walked back into one of the studies when finished. It was another large room with towering bookcases, armchairs and plush rugs for Jack to lay on. But this one also had a desk and to Jack's surprise. Art supplies. But Master didn't seem to pay them much mind, instead he turned to Jack and unclipped the leash. 

"My men say that you have been rather undisciplined." Master told him and Jack paled. He thought he'd been behaving perfectly? His mind raced over the last few days and he wondered if they had caught him playing with the cage door. "I didn't want to believe them at first but then I came to realise what the issue was. You need some proper training so I invited one of my men to help." 

He clapped his hands twice, making Jack flinch. One of the men stepped through the door. He was grinning from ear to ear, Jack hated his guts. He was always the meanest out of all of them, always pushing his face down in his own piss, laughing at him. He even went as far as to spit in Jack's bowl before the food was put in there. Jack had still eaten it, but he hadn't finished. 

The man stepped into the middle of the room and gave Master a short bow before looking down at Jack who gulped. 

"All you have to do is obey." Master said and backed away to sit in an armchair. He crossed his ankle over his knee and leaned back to watch. Jack wanted to follow and crawl under his legs to hide, like a scared toddler hiding in under his mother's skirts. 

Jack was forced to tear his eyes away from Master and look up at the man. He was big, not as tall as master but almost twice as wide with high cheekbones and a balding head. His grin widened before he took a few steps away. 

"Koi." He then said. Jack frowned and stayed in place. He was supposed to obey the man but he didn't know what he wanted. "Koi!" 

The word was repeated, a lot louder and Jack flinched. Master spoke to the man in Japanese and did a tapping motion against his thigh. Jack felt frustration build in his chest. He was used to not understanding but this was somehow worse since Master was also in on the game. 

"Koi!" The man repeated and did a 'come here' motion with his hand, patting his thigh. 

Jack started to understand what they wanted… They were dog-training him. When it clicked what they were trying to do he let out a sniffle and his cheeks flushed red. Master said to obey so he had no choice. He got up on all fours, head low and crawled over to the man. He was given a rough pat on the head but it wasn't from Master so he didn't like it. 

That command went on for a while. The man stood himself in different places around the room, calling the command and Jack crawled over, blush heavy on his cheeks as he did so. 

"Osuwari." The man then said and Jack looked up. "Osuwari." 

The command was repeated but Jack wanted to cry. He didn't understand. He wondered if this was how dogs felt. An alien in other people's world. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes as the command was repeated again. A socked foot came up on Jack's lower back and he was pushed down into a kneel. The command was repeated again. Sit, they were telling him to sit. 

"Iiko!" The man said once Jack was kneeling again, hands folded in his lap, mostly to cover his caged cock, but also since it apparently pleased the men. Jack didn't know what it meant and the man patted his head again before nodding at Master. 

They had a brief conversation. The command wasn't repeated again so Jack didn't know what to do. He just stayed still and refused to breathe. Then the man left. When he left there was a thick silence left behind. Part of him wanted to run out, find the police and disappear, part of him, a suppressed part of him wanted to run to Master. Jack sat painfully still, trying to control his breathing. 

"Koi." Master then said. His tone was much softer and Jack whined. He didn't want to obey. He was pissed at Master for letting him endure humiliation like that but before his mind could process his actions, he had crawled right over to Master and pressed his face against the outside of the man's thigh. "There there now. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now you won't need to be angry with each other." 

Jack wanted to tell him that he'd be angry anyway but he held his tongue. Master's hand came to land in his hair and he quickly relaxed, face still pushed against Master's thigh and nuzzling lightly. 

"What does iiko mean?" Jack then asked quietly instead. 

"Good dog." Master replied and Jack felt more tears threaten to spill over.

When Jack was put in his cage that night, there was a surprise waiting for him. Another small bowl and a toothbrush and a tub of toothpaste. Jack almost wanted to cry. 

"Thank you!" He breathed and crawled into his cage. He put toothpaste on his brush and dipped it in some water before starting to brush his teeth. He hadn't been able to brush his teeth since he had been kidnapped and he worried for the state of them. He had already had three of them pulled, he didn't want anymore. God, getting teeth pulled was a faraway memory now. 

"Good behaviour means rewards and privileges." Master told him and Jack looked up at him from where he was sitting and brushing his teeth, making sure to get every nook and cranny of his mouth. "But they can be removed if I deem it necessary." 

Jack nodded and kept brushing. Master watched until he spat into the little bowl and then rinsed his mouth with some water from his water bowl. Master locked his cage door and left to do whatever he did when Jack was dead asleep. 

The boy curled up under his blanket, staring at his mock-sky quietly. Going through the events of the day. Master had finally come back, Jack hadn't realised how much he had missed the constant attention until he had returned. Maybe because Master was the only man who could properly understand him and he was so gentle and kind. Well, Master was kind when Jack behaved. He was careful with every touch, gentle and almost loving. 

Jack rubbed his face. He didn't know how long he had been here but his routines were becoming more and more, familiar, for lack of better words. More homely in a way Jack wasn't sure he liked. He hadn't even thought about escaping for almost a week now. It was impossible anyway. He was at the top of a skyscraper. You don't escape from a skyscraper. 

Or maybe it is just what you need to do. 

He was already getting used to his life here. Used to being treated like a dog. He needed to get out before it got worse but he wasn't sure how. Jack was under constant vigilance after all. All the doors were locked, or so he presumed. And he was never left unattended. Maybe if he just ran? He was fast after all. Ran track in highschool so he might be able to outrun them and he was pretty sure where the main door was. Running naked out into the street wasn't optional but it would surely get the attention of the police, and that might be just what he needed… 

Jack closed his eyes and slowly let sleep overtake him. 

The morning after was tense. It was a morning like many others. Master read the news from his phone as he ate his breakfast. Jack forced himself to eat from the bowl, every bite making him feel slightly ill. He managed to finish it but didn't lick the bowl like usual. He curled up a bit and waited for Master to be done. He finished shortly after and reached down to wipe the sauce away from around Jack's mouth. He leashed him and stood up, starting to walk out towards one of the rooms. Usually Jack would almost look forward to spending time with Master. It meant no claustrophobic cage and no damn rubik's cube and crayon smell, but now it made him feel anxious. His eyes kept drifting to the main door and he gulped. His eyes shifted up to Master. He wasn't paying attention. Jack carefully reached up with one hand and undid the clasp. As soon as he felt the light tug disappear from his collar, he stood up and bolted. Jack thought Master would yell for him but there was just utter silence, no loud footsteps, nothing. So Jack ran down the corridor, stumbling and knees shaking a little since he hadn't stood up or walked, let alone run for so long. His last attempt of standing up had been burnt into the soles of his feet and he dreaded to think of what would happen if he got caught. 

He skidded to the door and flung it open. To his surprise it wasn't locked and before he could think further, he rushed into the room. It wasn't the hallway or set of stairs he expected. Instead it was a lounge like area with some of Master's men. They were sitting around a poker table and looked up when he ran inside. He instantly started to back up but one of the men was faster. He got out of his chair and lunged for Jack's wrists. The boy kicked and fought but it was no use as the man trapped Jack's wrists with one hand and clasped them together with the little chain on his cuffs. He was grabbed by his hair and a knife was placed to his throat. Jack gasped and stilled his struggles, not wanting to accidentally hurt himself. 

"Please you have to let me go." He begged but the man behind didn't seem to understand. 

It didn't take long for Master to find him. He walked through the door to the lounge and greeted his men before looking at Jack. He told the other man something in Japanese and the man let Jack go. His heart started to beat faster. It occurred to him that he had never seen Master whilst standing before. He had always seen Master from below but he was almost scarier at this height. Because now Jack had a little bit of leverage but Master was still towering over him and had that deadly stare he reserved for when Jack would be disobedient. 

"If you wanted to come see my men and let them play with you, all you had to do was ask." Master told him calmly, but Jack knew better. He knew that tone anywhere. "But now you've broken two rules. You aren't allowed to open doors by yourself, and you aren't allowed to stand on your feet." 

Jack's body trembled and he looked at the door behind his Master. He thought it was the exit door since he had seen the men pass through here all the time but it seemed to just be their own leisure room. How could he have been so damn stupid? How did he not check that before wasting his only chance to run away? 

"I-I just want to go home." Jack tried. 

"Oh, was this an attempt to run away?" Master asked, amusement hidden in his voice. Jack bit his lip. "Most masters punish their runaway slaves by cutting off a body part. Fingers, hands, feet, even legs. I believe there was a runaway at the auction. Oh yes… The boy without limbs…" 

Jack paled and felt physically sick with worry. Sweat started to bead at his upper lip and he bit his lip harder. 

"They gave him something for the pain of course." Master told him casually. "But he was awake for the procedure, propped up as they slowly removed both his legs and arms. It was filmed to serve as a reminder for other slaves. The way he cried and screamed in horror… Of course it didn't hurt but he could still feel the knife going through his skin and muscles. Once it was all done the doctor who performed the surgery decided that it would be a shame to just waste such precious body parts so he lubed up two fingers and pressed the dead digits back into the boy's rectum, whilst he was under some aphrodisiac. Oh I can't begin to even imagine the feeling of being fingered by your own cold, dead fingers. Could you?" 

Jack knew it was a threat and he felt his knees buckle underneath him. His mind was screaming at him. No man would ever do something so terrible to another person but his heart, his heart knew that these "people" were demons, monsters. And Master never said something he didn't mean. 

"I didn't try to run away!" Jack cried and crawled forward with his wrists tied, it was awkward and he stumbled, landing with his face into the rug by Master's feet. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for breaking the rules!" 

"And how should I believe you, hm?" Master asked him, looking down at Jack on all fours by his feet. 

"I'll do anything!" Jack begged and looked up. His eyes were wide with fear at the threat of having his limbs cut off. His heart was racing and he was close to just grabbing onto his Master and begging fully. 

"Anything?" Master asked with a small smirk forming. 

"Anything!" Jack repeated and clasped his cuffed hands together. 

"Good." Master said. The look in his eye made Jack nervous. "Osuwari." 

Osuwari? Sit! Jack sat back on his knees, hands in his lap as he looked up at Master, attentive to whatever he could do to avoid punishment, eyes wide with fear. Master reached a hand down and palmed over his crotch. The situation dawned on Jack. He was on his knees with his Master's crotch at face height. 

"You may use your hands." Master told him and Jack gulped. He was painfully aware of all the people around him so he hesitated. Master didn't seem to appreciate that and put a hand on the back of Jack's head, pushing forward until Jack's face collided with his crotch. "Do I need to show you the video?" 

That sentence alone got Jack's heart to pound senselessly. He quickly reached up and numbly undid Master's belt. The procedure was clumsy and uncoordinated since his hands were cuffed but he managed. His body felt cold as he worked the button and zipper on Master's trousers and revealed black (of course) boxers underneath. A pit had started to form deep down in his stomach. He was desperate to please Master, desperate to get out of trouble, but this. It was almost too much… 

Jack could hear the men leering and snickering behind him like every sense was heightened by his position. It made his body tremble, knowing he was both being forced and watched as he did something both disgusting and humiliating. 

"Ple,Please, a-alone, please." Jack whispered and looked up at Master. The older man looked pleased and he reached down to gently pet Jack's head. The boy found himself leaning into the touch. He told himself that it was just to please Master, given the current situation. 

"But you ran to my men, did you not?" Master said and broke their gaze to look around the room. "They should be given a demonstration of how well behaved you can be, otherwise they might think they're not giving you good enough punishments." 

Jack's fingers instantly came up to grip the hem of Master's underwear. He felt so small. So small and at their mercy. They could do anything they wanted to him, anything in the world and he wasn't able to stop them. Sooner or later they'd get their way. His constant nakedness was a reminder of his status. They were all dressed so beautifully. Even Master's men dressed beautifully. Jack missed wearing clothes. 

Master cleared his throat and Jack quickly tugged on the fabric, exposing Master's cock. It was big, bigger than Jack's even when soft and it made Jack whimper. Feeling Master's skin under his fingers was weird. Master touched him, he didn't touch Master, not with his hands. 

"Get it in your mouth, I'll count to three." Master said and Jack wasn't sure what would happen when he got to three but he didn't feel like waiting to find out. "One…" 

Jack opened his mouth and took Master's cockhead in his mouth. He heard some of the men groan behind him but Master went quiet. Jack squeezed his eyes shut. It felt weird, mushroomy and salty. He tried to imagine that it was anything other than a cock but it was hard to do in Jack's position. He tried to clear his mind and gave it a tentative lick before gently going up and down. Master was already starting to sound a little frustrated with him so Jack didn't wait for further instructions. He just started to suck, watching his teeth and trying to copy what he saw the people in porn do. Master's cock hit the back of his throat but he didn't choke, it just felt like the awful gag he had grown accustomed to wearing. 

"Alright." Master said and pulled away. His cock slipped out with a wet pop and Jack cringed, looking up at Master. "That is certainly a skill that needs to be polished." 

Being bad at blowjobs was certainly a weird hit to Jack's confidence. He gritted his teeth to stay quiet and dared to look up at his Master, only to have cock filling his field of vision. 

"Open." Master told him and Jack obediently opened his mouth. He placed the head of his cock on Jack's tongue and the boy cringed, not daring to look away from his Master's eyes. He briefly thought about how he must look. Mouth wide open, eyes wide and pink tongue out with a cock resting on it. A shudder ran through his body at the mental image he created for himself. "I guess I'll have to guide you through the process." 

Master gave a sigh and Jack close to whimpered. He didn't like the fact that Master was annoyed and he found himself wanting to do better, suck cock better so Master would be pleased with him again and he tried closing his lips around the head of Master's cock only for the other man to give his hair a stern tug. Jack whined and stayed still. 

"Start by licking it." Master told him. "Show me with actions and not words how sorry you are." 

Jack instantly went to work when his hair was released. He let the cock slip out of his mouth and licked feverishly, up and down the length, over the head and around, back down to the base. He made sure every millimetre was coated in thick saliva. He wouldn't let his mind grumble over the task or he'd lose himself in disgust and humiliation. 

"Tuck away your teeth behind your lips and take the tip in your mouth." Master ordered and Jack did as told. He made a small whimpering noise and took the head of Master's fat cock into his mouth. "Work your tongue around the length and slowly go down." 

Jack did as he was told, the taste of cock was even more prominent in his mouth now. Thankfully Master was clean but still, it wasn't a taste Jack ever wanted to get accustomed to. He worked his tongue around the shaft and made sure to keep his teeth out of the way. He gagged slightly this time when Master hit the back of his throat but kept going until he gagged again and had to pull off to properly breathe. He went back down again to continue his work, wanting this done as quickly as possible. 

Master grabbed him by the collar and tugged him closer, letting his cock touch the back of Jack's throat and then shoving it forward. Jack scrambled to hold onto Master's trousers, struggling as he felt the cock enter his throat. It hurt a little and he instantly lost the ability to breathe and choked. His throat tried to dislodge the object clearly stuck inside but Master held him tightly by his collar, not letting him go as Jack's eyes teared up and he choked again, feeling bile rise up as he convulsed around Master's cock. 

Master pulled him off the third time and Jack threw up between his Master's feet. He fell to all fours, barely catching himself on his hands and knees as he panted, staring down into his own pool of vomit. But he didn't get much rest. Master violently pulled his head up again and Jack opened his mouth to protest, only to have it filled with cock. Master used his hair as a handle as he started rocking his hips against Jack's face. The boy could barely remember tucking his teeth in under his lips. He scrambled for support against Master, trying to push him away but it didn't work. He was being used as a doll. Thankfully Master didn't push down his throat again but he was close enough to make it uncomfortable and Jack had to focus on relaxing if he didn't want to throw up again. The poor boy looked a mess. There were tears and snot running down his face along with the vomit around his mouth and chin. 

Master only fucked his mouth for a few more minutes before pressing it all the way in and letting out a small breath. The first sign of pleasure other than the hardening cock. Suddenly Jack's mouth was filled with hot, bitter sperm and he wanted to throw up again but held it. 

"Don't spit." Master quickly said as he slipped his cock out. "Open your mouth, don't let it spill." 

Jack cupped his tongue a little and opened his mouth. His lips were red and swollen from abuse, adding to the perfect whore image he had become. Master smiled and patted his head. 

"Swallow." He then said and Jack did as told. He swallowed down his Master's cum and felt beady tears roll down his cheeks as the warm liquid travelled down his throat. 

Master barked out an order in Japanese and then brought out Jack's leash. Jack's hands were uncuffed and the leash was clipped to his collar. All he could do was sob as he was led out of the room and towards one of the bathrooms. Well, more like a bathhouse. The whole room was taken up by a pond like bath, looking more like a hot spring than an actual tub. The leash was unclipped and he was urged into the water. Jack's head was pounding from the crying and his throat felt sore from the abuse he had to go through. A warm bath sounded more than welcome right now. As long as he could get the stench of vomit away from him, he'd be happy. 

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to walk in the pond and he didn't dare to take his chances so he stepped into it with his hands first, they immediately sank down to his elbows from the first step. The second step was even lower and he worried it would put his face under. He decided that he didn't really care and was about to step head first into the tub before Master caught him by his waist. The other man gently lifted him and sat him down on his ass instead. Jack nodded and slid into the bath on his butt until he found a seat against one of the tub walls. He sat back and relaxed with a sniffle. The water was very warm, almost burning but Jack really didn't mind. He closed his eyes and tried to escape, letting his mind drift to the outside world, trying to forget what just happened this morning. 

Jack didn't get very far into his mind before he heard another body enter the water. He opened his eyes to see Master, naked as the day he was born, step into the water. Jack's eyes widened. Master was covered in tattoos, absolutely covered. They started at his elbows, traveled up his arms, around the neckline, down his chest, stomach, waist, legs. The only parts of him without tattoos seemed to be his hands, feet, face and his cock. Master only smiled at Jack's flabbergasted staring and slid down next to him on the seat. Jack was grabbed by his hips and easily maneuvered to sit on Master's lap. At first he whined and squirmed, not enjoying the sudden closeness but as soon as Master reached up to pet his head and play with his hair, he relaxed. 

"You did very well, my pet." Master said softly and Jack started to worry at his lip with his teeth. He immediately got another taste of vomit so he stopped. "However, my men won't be happy about having to clean up your vomit." 

Jack looked down at his lap. The water wasn't very clear so it was hard to see below the surface, which Jack was rather happy about. It was difficult enough to stay still feeling all of Master's skin against him. Along with Master's now soft cock pressed against his hip. He didn't feel too bad about throwing up. It wasn't his damn fault and those bastards might as well clean after him. 

"I'm sure they're mostly upset about having to do work at all, lazy bastards." Master added and Jack managed a tiny smile. He reached one long arm out to grab a washcloth, bringing it over to dip in the water and then gently using it to dry Jack's face. He made sure all the vomit was cleaned off along with the snot and tears before he placed it aside and wrapped two muscular arms around Jack's waist. The action felt intimate and Jack's breath hitched before he calmed down. Jack found it difficult to get stressed in a hot tub after all. This was also the most he had been touched in… forever. Jack couldn't remember anyone who had ever given him this much physical attention. It felt… nice. Comforting for a lack of better words. 

Jack might have been struck with Stockholm syndrome. It was the immediate thought that had passed after the "oh no he's hot" thought but Jack had pushed it away, finding it rather impossible since he wasn't gay. Well maybe not gay. He had just never thought about it. He had crushes on girls, sure. But girls were pretty, kind, soft, they smelled good. Boys were mean, they teased him and he always found them boring. There was something other-worldly about Master that made him strangely attractive and Jack slowly leaned into the embrace until he could gingerly place his head down on Master's shoulder. Thankfully he didn't have to make the last decision on his own. Master's strong hand gave his head a push of encouragement and Jack rested it on Master's tattooed shoulder. 

Master washed Jack's body in the bath, gently cleaned under the cock-cage too. Jack shuddered and grabbed onto Master's shoulder during that process, hating the way his body reacted to gentle touches. His cock was growing hard in its cage from the simple notion that it couldn't. He hoped Master wouldn't see it, but of course he did. 

"Excited?" Master said and reached a hand down to cup his balls. Jack bit back a moan. His hands flew down to try and ease the grip but Master just squeezed so Jack let his hands fall obediently to his sides before the touch got painful. "Well, I'll sadly not allow you to cum today considering your earlier behaviour." 

Master had a way with words that made Jack feel like a naughty kid. Like he didn't understand his own body or the world around him. Jack bit the innerside of his cheek to make sure no more embarrassing sounds could escape him. 

Master's hand didn't relent. His thumb came up to massage the soft spot between his testicles and Jack writhed against the touch. His hands reached out to grip Master's arms, not restricting him, (because it wouldn't work anyway) just needing something to hold onto. 

"Don't t-tease." He tried, hating how his voice stuttered. 

"Who owns you?" Master asked, still rubbing his poor balls. 

"Y-You." Jack stuttered, finally realising his mistake of trying to object to Master's hands. 

"What does that make you?" Master pushed and gave Jack's balls a squeeze. 

"Property!" Jack let out as Master reached under him to push the tip of his pinky into Jack's ass. He continued pushing the finger inside and Jack panted at the foreign intrusion, squirming but not trying to get away. Running had given him nothing but pain, he wasn't about to try it again. 

"That's right." Master praised and watched his face as he slowly pumped the finger in and out. Jack was grateful that it was just the pinky since water didn't make for the best kind of lube. Master touching his balls with the added pleasure of penetration made Jack's blood rush south. "And I can touch my property however I want, whenever I want, understand? This body is mine. All mine and I'll do whatever I please with it, understand?" 

Jack quickly nodded, barely listening as Master toyed with him. He was shivering from the pleasure, barely able to sit still as Master worked his body with expertise. There was something magical and very experienced with the way Master touched him. Or maybe it was just Jack's virgin body eager to cum from someone that wasn't himself. He found himself momentarily lost in pleasure and leaned into the touches, forehead coming down to rest on Master's shoulder, breathy moans escaping his open mouth. 

He was in the seventh heaven and Master wasn't even touching his cock. Then it stopped. Jack found himself letting out a small whine, even wriggling his ass as the finger suddenly slipped out and left him empty. 

"We can't stay in the bath all day." Master told him and started to stand up. Jack slipped down from his lap and to his horror found himself longing for the embrace. Maybe it was because he was so lonely and the lack of social interactions were killing him. Or maybe because no one had ever paid attention to him like that before. Whatever reasons there was, Jack didn't pay them much mind. He scrambled after his Master and crawled up the stairs when he could. A towel was handed down to him so he could dry himself off whilst Master did the same and got dressed. Jack shivered slightly from his skin being chilled too quickly and he stared longingly at Master's dress shirt. 

Jack was leashed once he was all dry and Master led him out of the room. He was finally taken into the living room. The place his day would have started at if he didn't fuck it all up and run away. Master unleashed him in the room and sat down in his armchair, grabbing his laptop to do whatever he did. Jack sat on the floor, just studying him for a few seconds. He tried to not think about his situation. How being naked was starting to become more and more comfortable and how being led around by a leash was getting normal. Everything in his life was sexual in the worst way and he just had to bear with it. 

Jack crawled over to his bed and laid down, snuggling into the soft fabrics and setting his eyes out of the window. It was a grey day like many others. A light fog laid over Tokyo and it looked like it might rain. If he peered over the edge of his bed he could see people below, scurrying across the streets, driving their little cars to work or home to see their loved ones. Life just carried on for them whilst he was naked in a dog bed. His cheek was smushed against the side of the bed, and he let out a yawn. This morning had been way too long already and he could still feel the taste of cock and cum in his mouth. It was hard to think about the fact that someone else's cum was in his stomach. It was another part of him now claimed by another man. 

In a way he knew that it was coming. He knew he would have to do these kinds of things. He was sold as a sex slave, there were rules regarding his cock. Of course Master would want his money to be well spent. It didn't make things any easier on Jack though. He didn't pride himself on being the eternal virgin but now that he was quickly losing that title, he was rather ashamed. And somehow, giving a shitty blowjob was even worse. But maybe if he was bad and awkward at sex, Master would give him up and want someone else. Then what would happen to him? 

Jack's thoughts kept him occupied until lunch. When lunch was done, he was put on all fours in the middle of the living room again, legs slightly spread and two greased up fingers loosening his hole. His hands were cuffed behind his back and Master had a knee pressed down over his legs so he couldn't escape. Jack still wriggled and whined as Master slowly fingered him open for his plug. And this time he didn't even have a rug to bite down into, so he bit his lip to keep away all sounds. 

"You're taking it very well." Master praised him and spread his fingers apart, widening Jack's hole a little. "Your little hole is coming along nicely so I'll think we'll move up a plug size." 

"No!" Jack tried and started to try and get away using his shoulders but they only dragged his skin painfully on the floor. 

"Yes." Master said and pulled his fingers out. Jack clenched around them, as if he was sucking them in since he knew what was coming next. A cold metallic object was placed against his hole and he let out a small whimper. "I'm just making it easier for you. Would you have preferred if I just fucked you, no preparation and left you bleeding, hm?" 

That almost sounded preferable to being slowly played with and not feeling any pain, just mild uncomfort and worst of all pleasure. The plug started pushing inside and Jack sniffled in defeat, head dropping to the floor and eyes closing. His rim stretched nicely around the plug, taking it millimetre by millimetre. He groaned quietly as it reached the widest part. A sharp pain hit his rim and he almost enjoyed the feeling before the plug slid into place. He gasped out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding as his body tried to adjust to the intrusion. It was wet, slick and metallic. It felt stuck in the worst way and a light cramp ran down his legs as the nerves tried to settle around the intrusion. 

Master moved his knee and uncuffed Jack's hands. He stood up and watched as Jack tried to regain his posture on the floor. The boy was panting. His hands fell to his sides and he tried to get up on all fours. It was bigger than the last for sure and it felt strange inside of him. He could feel it every time he moved and he whined. 

"T-Take it out." He said quietly and looked back to his Master. "Please take it out…" 

"That's some pretty words." Master told him and took out his phone. Before Jack could react, Master had taken a photo of him. "And a pretty toy. The plug stays in until I decide to take it out. Your body is mine, I'll plug it up or change it in any way I want." 

Jack glared quietly and crawled away with as much dignity as he could muster, knowing fully well that his plug was on clear display between his cheeks and his cock was still trapped in a cage. He crawled over to his bed and laid down on his side, facing the plush wall with his back towards Master. He curled up like that, feeling very sorry for himself. 

Master's phone rang and he picked it up, sitting down in his armchair to talk. Jack jumped a little at the noise and turned to look but the conversation got rather boring since he couldn't understand anything. But Master was smiling as he was talking and Jack never knew if Master's smiles were good or not. Jack burrowed his face into a pillow and zoned out. 

Jack was put into his cage many hours later and he grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth. Master crouched down by the cage door and watched him quietly. Jack didn't mind. He was used to being watched by now. What he did want however was for the plug to be removed. It didn't hurt but it had already been inside for way longer than usual. His fingers were itching to get it out but he knew he'd be in great trouble if he took it out so he didn't. 

"I was invited to a party tomorrow." Master said and Jack eyed him warily. "A lot of important people will be there, people with power and status. You will of course be coming along since you are my pet, but I will expect you to behave, or else there will be hell to pay." 

Jack shivered when Master swore and he was quick to spit out the frothy remains of toothpaste from his mouth. 

"Do I have to come?" He asked, a whiny tone to his voice. 

"Of course." Master said. "I want to show you off. You are a prized possession." 

Jack cringed at the wording. Possession, like he was an object, an item for Master to sport around like a new coat. It made Jack feel sick to his stomach but he didn't push the issue further. There'd be plenty of time to try and derail Master's plans tomorrow, for now he needed to get the plug out. And maybe… Just maybe, he could make his crazy plan work. 

"M-Master…" Jack started, almost wanting to gag on what he was about to day. He hated calling the other man Master, even if it was the name he used in his head. To punctuate his words he crawled closer and pushed his face into Master's knee. A hand came down to rest on his head, softly caressing his ever so slowly growing hair. It had been buzzed short before he was kidnapped but was coming along nicely and almost an inch in length by now. "Can you please take the plug out? I'll- I'll be good." 

Jack slid his face down from Master's knee, nose trailing along the seam of Master's slacks. He came close to the crotch area and stopped, breath coming out heavy any warm, eyes sliding up until he met Master's gaze. The older man was looking down on him, face unreadable as usual. 

"Bartering isn't favourable for you." Master simply told him. "There is nothing of yours you can give me that I can't already take. That plug will remain inside you until tomorrow morning." 

Jack cursed inwardly and withdrew from his awkward position. Mood ruined. He crawled away with as much dignity as he could muster and crawled up on his sleeping mat, much like he had done earlier that day. The weight of the plug was even heavier now that he wasn't allowed to take it out and even had to sleep in it. 

Master gave him a chaste smile and stood up, locking his cage door for the night. Jack hated that click. He often imagined awful scenarios whenever he heard that. Like fire, or maybe a burglar. Or an earthquake. They had earthquakes in Japan, right? What if the whole building collapsed? There'd be no way to escape for him. 

"I see you have done some pretty drawings." Master then said and caught Jack's sour attention. He stood quietly, contemplating and staring at the drawings before backing out of the room, leaving only an unanswered goodnight in the door. 

Jack looked at his drawings, odd. Oh well. He flipped over so his front was to the camera and waited for a while, just to make sure Master wasn't coming back. He stared into his starry night's sky, keeping one of the blinking cameras in his peripheral vision. One of his arms laid in front of his face as he closed his eyes, one hand going behind him. His heart was beating as he grabbed the end of his plug and then pulled. Master always told him to push with his ass to get the plug to slip out easier, so Jack did that too. He pushed and pulled until the plug popped out. He then pulled the blanket above himself and had the plug resting just behind him. 

He'd put it back in the morning before Master saw. 

Jack woke up the following morning by the lights in his room being switched on, as usual. He rubbed his eyes open and slowly looked over at Master. It felt early, he usually woke up slightly before they came in to get him but not today. Jack yawned and started sitting up when he felt something unusual against his bare cheek. Something rather small and metal, the plug… Oh shit. 

"Come here." Master was the one who had woken him today. Usually Jack would be rather glad to see him since it meant he didn't have to go through the pain of having the men take him out for his morning walk. But today the man installed fear in him and already Jack was regretting not leaving the plug inside him. 

His stomach ached from nerves and his heart was racing. How the fuck was he going to save this situation? Maybe… He shuffled slightly so the plug was between his cheeks. Master was watching him so he had to do it carefully. Thankfully he still had a blanket over his lap for some light protection. 

"Seems like you won't obey when I talk to you." Master said with a small sigh. "Koi." 

Jack gritted his teeth. Now he really didn't want to obey at all. He carefully shuffled his ass forward, hoping to raise the plug under him so it stood up. It just slid along the floor with him. Panic began to form in his chest. Master was already annoyed since Jack was stalling and he really didn't want Master to discover that he wasn't plugged. He was chased into a corne. 

"T-The plug." He whispered. Maybe he could use one last trick. "I-It slipped out." 

That could happen, right? 

"It slipped out?" Master repeated and Jack quickly nodded. The man's face was yet again unreadable but it soon changed to a rather disappointed look. "How odd. Come here and let me see then." 

Jack quickly grabbed the plug and crawled out of his cage. He sat down on his knees and shakily handed the plug to Master, eyes downcast to prevent an incoming nervous breakdown. Master studied the plug, holding it between two fingers and made a small humming sound. 

"You mean to tell me this just slipped out of you?" Master asked and reached behind Jack to close the cage door. The boy swallowed a whimper and just kept his eyes down, trying to make his fear non-apparent. "Are you sure?" 

Jack quickly nodded and squeezed his fists in his lap. 

"Very well." Master said and took Jack's leash from his belt. He clipped it in place and stood up. The plug became pocketed and Master tugged Jack to all fours. "That's very odd since one of my men told me you took the plug out last night. He must have been lying to get you into trouble." 

Master talked as he walked with Jack padding along behind him, guilt filling his whole belly but he couldn't back out of his lie now. Master believed him and he didn't want to be punished for both lying and taking his plug out. Fuck, he tried to crawl as slowly as he could but it didn't work with the leash unless he wanted to get pretty much choked by his collar. Master walked through the doors that Jack now knew belonged to the guards. They were all sitting around their normal poker table and filling the room with cigarette smoke. When they stepped through, the chatter stopped. Everyone's attention turned to Jack and Master. 

Master spoke some brief words in Japanese and one of the men stepped forward. He looked a little nervous as he stood himself in front of Master, bowing his head a bit. Tension laid thick in the room. Thick enough to be cut with a knife. Jack felt like he couldn't breathe, he barely dared to look at the man in front of him. 

"This is the man who watched the cameras tonight." Master told him in english. "He has disappointed me. He was meant to report back if anything unusual happened and he did. Apparently he was lying to get you into trouble. I don't appreciate liars in my ranks, so I'll have to get rid of him." 

Master repeated his words in Japanese and then reached for his belt. It was the wrong side so Jack couldn't see what was happening until Master had pulled his gun out and clicked the safety. Jack's heart started racing and he clung himself to Master's leg. There was an audible gasp in the room from the poor man who wrongfully had a gun pulled on him. The rest of the men watched silently as no one dared to move or interfere. 

"No!" Jack yelled. He almost stood up to put himself in front of the man but something in the back of his mind reminded him to stay on his knees so Jack did. He clung to Master's trousers, clawing at them for attention. "No please stop! Don't shoot. It was me! I lied! I didn't want to sleep with it inside s-so I pulled it out! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Tears welled up in his eyes and started running down his cheeks from fear and adrenaline. Snot formed clots in his nose and he gasped, trying to get air down his throat. He tried to look for mercy in Master's eyes but they were blank. 

"Did you lie?" Master asked calmly. 

"I did, I'm sorry!" Jack nearly wailed. He was absolutely terrified. The man who had done nothing but hurt him was now holding a gun, and was annoyed at him. Not a great combo. 

"I see." Master spun the gun around his finger and put it back in the holster. He never usually wore his gun in the house, not openly like that. Had he been planning this from the start? "So you took the plug out without permission, using your hands, and then you lied about it?" 

Jack nodded shakily, slowly letting go of Master's trousers. His knuckles had gone white from how hard he had been holding. 

"An innocent almost got killed because you are too scared to accept punishment." Master told him and the words sank Jack's heart like a stone to the pit of his stomach. "I'm sure he'd like an apology as well. Are you going to accept your punishment now?" 

"Yes, Master." Jack whispered and finally looked up. Oh god, yes. Jack had never been so sure of anything in his life. Another person had almost died from his actions. If he had just told the truth, Master might have been merciful but now. Dear god, Jack wanted the pain, the shame, whatever humiliation Master would throw his way. Jack wanted it, he'd even beg for it. The other times when Master had punished him, he regretted his actions because the punishment was painful. Now he was regretting his action without even being punished. 

Master undid Jack's leash and sat down on a nearby plush chair. Jack didn't even need to be commanded, he crawled right over and kneeled at his owner's feet, reaching up to dry at his eyes. 

"I am not happy with your behaviour." Master started and Jack instantly bowed his head, humiliation burning in his cheeks. "You made me raise my gun to one of my men on false accusations. For that you will apologise and the man in question, Takeda, will punish you as he seems fitting. For lying I will spank you. For removing your toy I will remove the use of your hands for a few days. Now, lay yourself on my lap." 

Jack bit his lip and slowly stood onto his knees. He shuffled forward, and felt sick as he stood to bend himself over Master's lap. He was going to get spanked like a naughty child… But he deserved it, he deserved pain, otherwise he would have gawked at the mere notion of being spanked. 

Jack placed his arms front and let them hang, not quite sure what to do with them. Master's thighs pressed into his body uncomfortably and a hand came to rest in the middle of his back, applying light pressure as a reminder to keep still. His other hand rested on Jack's up-turned asscheeks, rubbing them in a fashion meant to be soothing. 

Jack took a deep breath and then the first swat landed. He hissed from the stinging pain. He had never been spanked before, not even by frisky friends, meaning he wasn't prepared for how heat seemed to gather under the skin where he had been slapped and the pain seemed to rise. Still, it was only one spank, and it hurt, but he had had worse. The whole ordeal was more humiliating than painful. 

Master spanked again, and again, and again. Jack tried to keep quiet, hands slowly travelling closer to Master's trousers until he was holding the material. Mostly to prevent the annoying rocking back and forth with every slap. After the fifteenth slap, his ass was starting to sting pretty bad. Master spared no white skin, painting it all a light shade of pink, and even moving down to his sit spots just underneath. Jack could do nothing, he had accepted this. He was grateful for the pain, even with the added humiliation. 

The hits continued to rain down. Reaching twenty, thirty, forty before Master took a break and rubbed over the heated flesh. Jack took a shuddering breath, he had been releasing little grunts with every slap since hit 25 and the pain was only increasing. 

Master said something in Japanese and Jack looked up to see Takeda leaving the room. Jack laid still as Master rubbed his ass and up his lower back, nails gently scratching where it didn't hurt. The touch was comforting and Jack felt himself relax a bit, laying his cheek against Master's shin to rest. If it wasn't for the inclination of the awkward pose and the fact that there were other people in the room, Jack might have found this nice. 

Takeda came back and Jack looked up to see him wielding something new in his hand. Jack gulped. It was made of wood and looked like a small cutting board. Something deep in his mind told him that it was a paddle. He couldn't help the whine that escaped him when he understood what it would be used for. Takeda stepped up to Master and started handing it over but was interrupted. They had a brief conversation in Japanese before the other man found a chair and sat down, paddle still in hand. 

Master gently shuffled Jack down from his lap until the boy sank to his knees, hissing as his ass hit his heels. He flinched up, holding onto Master's knee to steady himself. 

"Koi." Takeda said and Jack's head snapped towards him. Jack quickly looked back up at Master who only used his eyes to urge him on. 

No more words were needed. Jack felt tears build in his eyes as he slowly crawled over to the man. He deserved this, he had hurt someone, someone innocent. Someone who was only doing their job and he had almost been killed. 

Jack didn't need to be told to lay over his lap. He did it anyway, stomach and chest resting on Takeda's thinner legs. He was wearing jeans, albeit, nice dark jeans but still the material was awful. The smell was unfamiliar. The hand that came to rest on his back was smaller, bonier fingers. Jack didn't like it. He squeezed his fists shut and tried to prepare himself but nothing could prepare him for the god awful pain of the paddle hitting his already red ass. His back arched and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Takeda hit him again and Jack let out a curt yell. He started to struggle a little. This was too much. Takeda held him still and hit over and over again. 

Jack burst into tears as he screamed. He started begging, eyes trying to find Master, the only man in the room who could understand him. He was too far away, sitting prettily on his chair and watching the spectacle that must be Jack's paddling. The boy had to crane his neck to see Master but it was so much better than looking straight ahead at where the men were sitting, chuckling at his misfortune. 

When the paddling was done around thirty hits later Jack had finally gone quiet. His body had dropped from pain and exhaustion around twenty, just crying and legs shaking from every painful hit. He was pushed down on all fours and he almost collapsed if it wasn't for Takeda pushing his foot down into Jack's face. It didn't take a genius to know what he wanted so Jack bent down fully, broken and still crying, to kiss his dress shoes. He placed five kisses on both feet before Takeda stood up and walked away. Jack finally collapsed, crying on the floor until big strong arms gently collected him and picked him up. He recognised the scent and curled against Master's chest. 

The older man walked them out of the room after exchanging a quick conversation with Takeda. Jack felt brave, and desperate so as soon as the doors closed behind them he reached up to wrap his arms around Master's neck. Jack knew this was his abuser, the man who turned his life upside down, used him and ruined him without mercy but it was also the only man in his world who he could communicate with, who understood him and who could help him, hold him, and make him feel safe. 

Master didn't seem to mind that Jack's tears and snot were smearing against his neck and shoulder. He walked into a room Jack hadn't been in before and sat down in a big office chair. He eased his pet down onto the ground, or, well, he tried. Jack clung to his Master's neck with surprising strength and heaved himself back up into Master's lap, straddling and hugging him. 

The man let out a surprised chuckle but spread his legs a bit so Jack's sore behind didn't press against his trousers. He hushed his pet and gently rubbed his back, trying to gently calm him down. Master usually wouldn't let his pets in his lap, not this early but how could he say no when Jack was so desperate for love and affection? 

Jack was openly crying on Master's lap, not minding his position in the slightest. Master had seen him do worse than cry and all the humiliation, the pain and the fear from this morning was catching up to him. 

Master kept quietly rubbing his back during the spectacle, patient as ever. It paid off and Jack slowly sat back, de-attaching himself from Master's broad and warm chest to wipe his eyes. Most of the tears had dried up but his eyes were still red and puffy, much like his sore behind. Once Master was sure there'd be no more tears he let Jack back to the floor. The boy kneeled between his legs quietly. Very aware that he had embarrassed himself and cried like a baby on a grown man's lap. He let out a small sniffle from his position, heart still tugging on its strings to be let back up into the comfort of Master's lap. 

Master put his hand on the back of Jack's head and guided it down to rest against his thigh. Jack followed the motion gratefully and let his cheek be smushed up against Master's leg, snuggling in for extra comfort. He didn't care much that he was kneeling underneath a desk in what looked like a finely decorated office. He didn't care that he had his head in another man's lap. He was loving the comfort of just being near someone right now. 

Jack felt himself drift off a few times but always woke up just before his head slipped off Master's lap. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he was now painfully aware of having skipped breakfast and wrapped an arm around his stomach to keep it quiet. He wouldn't dare to disturb Master now, he looked like he was working. 

The sound of a door opening cut the restful silence in the room and Jack tensed up. Master's hand settled in his hair and stroked him gently, making his body relax as fast as he had tensed up. Master was speaking in Japanese to whoever had entered the room. It sounded like another man. There had been a couple at the auction. But he had barely seen those. 

At first he tried to listen to the conversation but it was useless. He couldn't catch anything recognisable so he just closed his eyes and continued resting. Somehow he found himself content like that. He couldn't understand or communicate so he didn't bother doing it. He really was no more than a pet… 

No! Jack flinched at his own thought process. This needed to be a winning battle, not losing battle. He needed to be alert and ready, not succumb to some form of content. Even if it somehow felt better to just give in and let himself be Master's little plaything. Right now he was even some kind of happy, although his ass stung. But he had to think about his future, Janice. His heart ached everytime he thought of her. His parents… They were a far away memory, and he found it odd that he hadn't thought of them in so long. He was supposed to call them the week he got abducted… 

Jack gulped. Another escape attempt needed to be made. And it needed to be made before he went crazy with Stockholm syndrome. But it would have to wait. Master's fingers lightly scratching his scalp was way too good to pass up on to try and plan another impossible escape plan. 

The meeting ended shortly and Master stood up to show the person out. Jack's head slipped from its place in Master's lap and he made a little whiny sound before he could help himself. He watched Master walk around the desk and out of view so Jack bit his lip and shifted his position to rest his body weight on his hands and stretch his legs out in front of him without letting his sore butt touch the floor. He then stood back on his knees and twisted his body to inspect the damage. His ass was bright red with a few dark red and purple blossoming bruises. He gulped at the sight and turned away. It felt like it got more painful the longer he stared at it. 

Master finally took him to get food after he was done with the meeting. Jack ate it all, licking his plate clean and Master even let him have scraps from his plate. Some sort of soup that Jack licked up quicker than lightning and then thanked Master gracefully. He hadn't had anything other than slop since he got here and whilst it wasn't awful, he missed both the taste and texture of normal food. 

Once lunch was dealt with, Master brought him back out into the drawing room. There was a box placed next to one of the armchairs and Jack eyed it warily. Sleek, black boxes like that one usually meant sex toys. Master sat down in his armchair and Jack dutifully kneeled at his feet. Usually he would crawl over and lay in his bed. His knees ached for a break by now. 

"I believe I told you there'd be a party tonight." Master told him and Jack's heart sank. He knew something was up… How had he forgotten that detail? He was supposed to behave all day so he'd have a chance at convincing Master to let him stay home! "And there is part of your punishment left I'm afraid. However-" 

Master held up a finger to silence Jack's opening mouth. Jack snapped his lips shut with a small whimper.

"However." Master continued with a pointed tone. "If you decide to take your punishment without question, it will be a lot shorter." 

Jack contemplated the offer rather briefly before nodding. Master smiled and gave him a pat on the head as praise. 

"Now I'll keep you leashed for most of the party, when we eat you'll eat at my feet as normal." Master said and leaned back. "The party starts in five hours and I have to get ready shortly but I'll dress you and one of my men will take you for your walk." 

Jack let out a small whine at the last bit. The other things were understandable and he was delighted at being allowed to wear clothes again. He never thought he'd miss the confines of a pair of boxer briefs. 

Master opened the box next to him and pulled out a series of intricate chains and leather contraptions. Jack gulped at the look of them but sat still. He wondered what kind of clothes he'd be dressed in and looked into the box to see if there were any inside. 

The man grabbed Jack's attention by unfolding one of the leather contraptions and Jack saw that it looked more like a harness. He allowed Master to put it on him and secured it tightly in all the right places. The harness looped around his shoulders and crossed over both his chest and back, encircling his pecs and two leather straps trailed down his sides. they were fastened to looping pieces of black leather around his thighs and his knees. Master also added chains to the attire. Small chains hanging over his nipples in little silver rows. Chains were also attached to the middle of the chest piece and around his body to clasp down on the ring in the back. Multiple chains hung above his ribs like that, tickling his skin in an almost pleasant way. Master smiled at him and reached a hand up to pull through his hair. 

Did 'dressed' mean leather and chains? Jack should have expected… Master wouldn't let him wear clothes, he wasn't considered… human… in this house. He doubted he'd be considered human outside it. 

"And now, for the punishment." Master then said and took something else out of the box. Two gloves looking more like boxing gloves than anything else, only a bit thinner and not so bulky. "Give me your hands." 

Jack gulped, almost expecting there to be glass inside. But even with glass in mind, he stuck his hands out, figuring that disobeying a second time would only serve him more pain. The gloves were easily slipped on and Jack had to curl his fingers into loose fists to fit them inside. They were fastened around his wrists with padlocks and straps. How many padlocks did this guy own? 

"Since you can't be responsible and in control of your own hands, I removed the access to them." Master said and Jack lifted his hands, looking them over. "Now my men will take over." 

Jack instantly lost interest in his mittens as Master stood up. The door opened at the same time and Jack felt his heart race from stress. He didn't want to leave Master, especially not to be "taken care" of by Master's men. He hated them more than his actual kidnapper. Two of them stepped inside, stupid wide grins on their faces as they bowed to Master and then stepped towards Jack. One swung a leash around his hand and Jack gulped. 

Once he had been on his walk and relieved himself in front of the men. A humiliation he never seemed to get used to. He was ushered back inside one of the living rooms. The leash was taken off and Jack immediately scurried towards his bed by the windows. He laid down, back towards the men and tried to ignore their snickering as they left him alone. 

As his brain started to slowly come down from its humiliation high he could feel his stomach knotting up with nerves. His ass was red as fire, he was dolled up in leather and chains for a party. A party with people, other people. Jack gulped and tried to rub his face, only to remember the gloves he was wearing. He sighed quietly, wondering how long he'd have to wear them. There was no way for him to take them off by himself, they were buckled and locked into place. God, he was really helpless, wasn't he? 

How had he gotten himself into this awful situation? Not only had he been kidnapped and forced into slavery, he was now going to be paraded around, practically naked, amongst strangers. Would his life have been different if he had gone to college? 

Jack tried to not nurture that thought. He was here now and he needed to focus on getting out. But as of now he hadn't even been able to get out of wearing a buttplug without almost killing someone… 

Master took his sweet time before finally walking into the living-room. Jack hadn't moved from his bed and was on the verge of falling asleep when the door was opened. The boy flinched awake from his drowsy state and sat up, twisting his body to look at the door. The man in the doorway left Jack gaping. Master was dressed in a shiny black suit. Jack couldn't tell what kind of material it was but it looked shiny, almost leathery. It was a three piece suit with a black shirt and purple tie. Master's hair was slicked back neatly and there was a golden piece of jewelry dangling from one ear. Master's hands were decked out with rings and Jack could see an expensive watch poking out from underneath his shirt. Master's shoes were polished to perfection and there wasn't a wrinkle to be seen anywhere. 

"Like what you see?" Master asked and Jack blushed but couldn't find himself to avert his gaze. 

Master put his hands down his pockets and stepped into the room, scrolling all the way over to Jack's little pet bed. The boy hadn't found himself attracted by men before, but holy shit. He found his heartbeat increasing with every step, feeling like a rabbit being hunted down by the big bad wolf. 

Jack found himself inching closer as Master crouched down by his bed and reached his hand out to cup Jack's face. The man even smelled good and his touch was as soft and pleasant as ever. Being close to him felt comforting yet intimidating. Jack barely noticed Master sticking his other hand down his pocket until a silver, shimmering plug was pulled out in his face. 

Jack's trance snapped at the look of the metallic object and he gulped. 

"Last step, then we'll leave." Master told him. "But don't worry, I have your gag with me in case you intend to be disobedient tonight." 

Jack managed a small nod and Master took out some lube from his pocket, smearing it over the plug and then setting it down on the floor in front of the bed. 

"I want you to put it in yourself." Master said and stepped away. 

The plug was left on the floor, slippery and shiny, pointy side up. Jack could probably sit down on it and it would slide all the way inside. That was probably exactly what Master wanted… Jack gulped and crawled out of bed. He had no possible use for his hands so he kneeled with his ass hovering right above the plug. There was no use stalling really, what was he supposed to do? It would go inside him anyway, probably with added pain if he disobeyed. So with that thought in mind, Jack resigned himself to his faith and sank down on the plug, shifting his hips so the plug wouldn't miss. 

He hissed slightly from the cold, muscles cramping up as a reflex. He tried to relax, tried to let it just slide in but it was harder to do when he was in control of the movement. His hole widened to take it in, he could feel it but it still felt like it was taking too long. The muscles in his legs felt like giving out so he just squeezed his eyes shut and sat down, feeling the plug slip inside him and his muscles tightening around it. A gasp left his lips and he curled his fingers up the best he could in his mittens. 

"Good boy." Master praised and Jack shifted on his knees at the praise. 

Some warmth filled his belly from the soft words and as much as he hated his Master for all that he had done… Jack just couldn't hate being praised. 

The pain in his ass slowly faded away as he clenched and unclenched around his plug, trying to get used to the sensation. Master just gave his head a pat and then clipped the collar in place. Jack took a deep breath, nerves knotting themselves into a clump in his gut before he started to crawl, following Master out of the room. 

They walked to the exit door. This time Jack made sure to memorise where it was. It was a large, dark sliding door with neat rows of shoes on either side along with a shoe cleaning station. Most of the men wore shoes indoors which Jack found odd since from what he had heard, most Japanese people took off their shoes when entering homes. 

Once he was out the door he tried to look around as much as possible but didn't get the chance. A few of Master's men were escorting them and one wrapped a blindfold around Jack's eyes and then he was picked up by strong arms. He yelped and kicked his legs at the sudden shift of balance. 

"Oi." One of the men growled as Jack wriggled. It was followed by something in Japanese and a slap to Jack's ass, making him still with a whimper. His ass already stung and he didn't want another reminder of it so he stayed still and let himself be carried. 

It was hard to tell what was going on so he tried to listen. From what he could hear, they stepped into an elevator that took forever and then walked out into something that smelled awfully like a garage. The air down there was cold and sent a shiver up Jack's spine. He was placed down on some scratchy carpet and the blindfold was removed. The first thing that registered was the car door slamming shut. Then he saw his Master's legs and looked up to see Master sitting in the limousine seat. The man made a little 'come here' motion with his fingers and Jack quickly crawled over. There were a few other men in there so Jack found safety between his Master's knees. He kneeled in place, as close as he could get. Master rewarded Jack by allowing him to rest his head on Master's thigh. 

The car ride was short and full of chatter. The men were talking loudly and Master joined occasionally, sharing a few laughs here and there. Jack just closed his eyes, he couldn't even pretend to understand so he just allowed himself to rest before the obvious incoming humiliation. 

He hadn't been out in public since he arrived "home". No one but Master and his men had seen him in this state but now he was going to a party, naked. Party meant people, usually a lot of them. Jack nuzzled his face down into Master's thigh, taking a deep, shaky breath. 

The car arrived much too quickly for Jack's liking and his leash was grabbed again. Master stood up from his seat and led him out of the limo. Jack crawled carefully, minding his step down the side of the car and making a small whining noise as his knees hit the pavement. The material was much rougher against his skin than the sleek wood and carpet he was used to. 

The sun was setting and they were in a courtyard in front of something that looked like a grand hotel of sorts. The courtyard was mostly empty aside from a few servant looking people. Master walked up the gravelled path, Jack following along, hissing every time he set his knees down on a particularly sharp rock. Suddenly he found himself grateful for wearing mittens.

The door was opened for them and they stepped inside. The air was much warmer inside and there was a plush rug underneath Jack's knees, instantly making him relax. 

There was a short hall in front of them, walls covered with exquisite paintings and a large art piece hung from the middle of the ceiling. Jack always thought Master's apartment with two billion rooms looked expensive but it had nothing on the hotel. Jack found himself so distracted by the lavish interior that he barely noticed the people until Master tugged him ahead and made him stumble, nose almost catching the rug. 

The bigger hall in front of them was filled with people. There were men in tailored suits, some women in suits and others in beautiful gowns. Eyes turned toward him when they walked in and their burning gazes made Jack flush scarlet. He wasn't used to this many people all turning to look at him. Master tugged him further into the room and Jack tried his best to not freeze from humiliation and fear. Master walked over to a small group of people. Jack immediately spotted another boy in the same unfortunate situation as himself. He wore a beautiful leather collar around his neck along with cat ears, tight latex shorts with a long white tail protruding from the back. He wore mittens on both hands and feet and kneeled proudly by his Master's feet. Jack wasn't sure how he was supposed to act so he just copied the other boy, kneeling on the polished floor and putting his mittened hands in his lap.

The boy turned to look at Jack with an unreadable expression, cocking his head to the side. Jack gulped and looked down at his lap, covering his caged cock with his hands. 

"-Ah yes he is new." Master spoke above him and Jack tuned back into the conversation happening above him. "He has been very mellow and well-behaved. No larger upsets other than the occasional misbehaviours. My men have started to train him with commands since he doesn't understand Japanese." 

The other men hummed in agreement and Jack could feel their eyes on him. He kept his head downcast, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. 

"Is he still wearing the institution collar?" One of the men asked, an unknown accent heavy in his speech. "You no buy him new one?" 

"Within time." Master said calmly. "I don't put a collar on just any untamed animal. I haven't decided if I want to keep him yet." 

Jack's eyes widened and he gulped before glancing over to look at the other boy. The cat-boy was wearing a pretty collar, one with frills, multiple loops and even a bell in front. The collar Jack was wearing was just a leather band with one loop in the front. Sturdy, but simple. Like him. Nothing special.

The night progressed quietly for Jack. He kept his eyes downcast, head swirling with thoughts. How was he upset? That was the part he didn't understand. He should be happy that Master wasn't sure if he wanted to keep him, he shouldn't be feeling abandonment creeping up on him, along with fear of being left behind. 

Master then walked over to a corner of the room. Jack barely registered what was happening before his leash had been tied to a pole. Before Jack could protest, Master had turned on his heel and was walking away. The boy instantly tried to tug on his leash without any luck and sighed heavily. Without the help of his hands there was no way for him to get out of the predicament. He was stuck until someone unleashed him. 

"Jack?" A voice whisper-yelled next to him. 

Jack perked up at the sound of his own name. He hadn't been called that in such a long time he had almost forgotten that the name belonged to him. He quickly looked around and spotted a familiar face. Cedric. One of the boys he had been sold with. The other boy was collared, naked and covered in tattoos. He had tattooed arms before but now his entire body was practically covered in finessed ink-markings, turning him into an art piece. Jack quickly noted that he had a thick, padded leather collar, unlike Jack's simple one. It had multiple loops all around the sides and one loop was occupied by his leash. 

"C-Cedric?" Jack stuttered and the other boy hurried over to wrap his arms around Jack, not minding their nudity. 

Jack wrapped his arms around his friend, squeezing his eyes shut and holding on to the only familiar face he had seen in forever. 

"How are you holding up?" Cedric asked quietly, keeping his voice down just in case. "I mean, obviously not great but aside from the obvious." 

Cedric made a nonchalant hand movement. Jack bitterly noted that his hands weren't covered in mittens, just more beautiful tattoos. 

"I'm doing alright." Jack replied. "He hasn't been awful to me. How are you?" 

"I'm alright too." Cedric said with a small sigh. "My- uh, he is a very rich businessman. I saw your- him… He is the leader of a Japanese Yakuza, like one of the famous ones." 

"I have figured." Jack replied quietly and fiddled with his mittens. His eyes were set on the artful markings on Cedric's shoulder. "Do you know what happened to the others?" 

"I don't know a lot. I just know Jonathan has been trouble. He has been passed along to another 'owner' already since he is misbehaving so badly." Cedric said with a shrug. "I don't know what happened to the other two." 

Cedric quietly scratched at his arm. Jack sat quietly. There were a million questions hanging in the air between them but neither of them dared to utter a single word. What did you talk about except for the obvious in this kind of situation? They didn't even know each other that well but Cedric still felt like a best friend to him. 

"D-Did they hurt?" Jack then asked and nodded towards Cedric's tattoos. 

"Yeah, some of them did." Cedric's voice turned sullen as he studied his own body. "My thighs and hips hurt a lot. But after a while you get so used to the pain that it becomes an escape, you know? I mean, this is too much ink to remove by laser, and that hurts more, knowing that they'll be here forever." 

Jack gulped. If he ran away now, he wouldn't have any bodily indication of what had happened. Mentally, he would never heal, but his body would. Cedric's body was forever ruined by some lunatic. Suddenly, the stupid little jealousy he had felt over Cedric's tattoos vanished and he felt shame take its place. Shame from having wished himself more harm than necessary. 

Jack finally took his time to look around at where they were sitting. It seemed to be a holding bay for the slaves. There were multiple poles stuck to the ground, all with one to three slaves leashed against them. One of the poles was taller than the others and only housed one slave. Jack immediately blushed when he spotted him. The boy was mostly untied except for his collar and the gag in his mouth. His legs were on either side of the pole which was tall enough to reach up inside his ass. Jack could see the very bottom of what looked like a purple dildo before the rest disappeared inside. The boy was shuffling and letting out muffled moans with every movement. Jack instinctively clenched around his own wretched plug, thankful that he wasn't stuck like that. 

Jack and Cedric both instinctively shifted closer until their sides were pressed together and Cedric found himself resting his head on Jack's shoulder. It was a small bit of comfort but greatly needed. 

"When did you get your collar?" Jack then asked quietly. 

Cedric shifted a little and sighed, reaching up to hook his own finger through one of the many loops. 

"When he, uh, fucked me for the first time." Cedric said with a small shudder. "He laid me on my back, making sure I saw him. I was of course tied down and he, you know, opened me a bit and then put the collar on as he pushed his cock inside me for the first time. That was day three, I think."

Jack bit his lip. My god, how would they explain everything they had been through when they eventually go to therapy? He didn't know how to comfort his friend so he just laid his head against his, closing his eyes. Jack couldn't explain the feeling settling in his stomach. Dread? Sadness? A hint of jealousy? 

"How was your first time?" Cedric then asked. 

Jack blushed, still chewing at his lip. This wasn't a matter he had discussed too many times before. No one in his previous life had cared enough about him to ask him any sexual questions. 

"He-He hasn't done anything yet. He plugs me a lot, but nothing more." Jack admitted quietly and Cedric sat up straight with a small frown.

"Really?" He then said. "I thought I was late with three days… Lucky you then, maybe… Maybe we can get out of here without you being assaulted." 

Cedric's voice had lowered substantially, almost whispering into Jack's ear. 

"G-Get out?" Jack then whispered, eyes widening at the realisation. Cedric didn't have gloves. He could just undo his leash and get out. Then he could get Jack out and together they could leave. 

"We'll have to be careful." Cedric whispered and inched closer. He reached for Jack's collar and easily unclipped it from his leash before Jack could process what was happening. He did the same to himself. 

The Cedric Jack knew wasn't as impulsive but a kidnapping and torture scenario could change anyone apparently. Both boys looked around, the other slaves mostly weren't paying attention. The ones that were just watched with wide eyes, barely believing that someone was brave enough to revolt. 

"Can you walk?" Cedric whispered. 

Jack tried to sit back on his feet. They were still bruised and sore since he had been whipped but it was passable. He gave a careful nod and then slowly stood up. Cedric followed suit and they looked around. Jack quickly spotted a suited man, a few metres away. He sat on a couch, quietly watching them. Jack felt his heart flip in fear when their eyes met and he quickly sat down on the ground again. Cedric looked down in confusion but sat down too anyway. 

"We're being watched." Jack hissed and looked at his leash hanging from the pole. 

They both looked back to see the man in the suit smirk, eyes towards them and then get up from the couch. He started walking out of the room. Jack's heart started racing. The man was headed towards where the Master's were. 

"Now what?" Jack then asked quickly. "What the fuck do we do now?" 

Cedric looked equally as panicked, watching the man leave as Jack felt. 

"I-I don't know." Cedric replied. 

"Should we run?" Jack asked. "Hide?" 

"I really don't know." Cedric close to whined. "We need to sneak out, running won't be possible." 

Jack could feel his heartbeat in his throat as his eyes darted around the room, seeing no escape. Then he spotted three finely dressed men leave the dining room. The snitch with an awful bald spot, Master in his gorgeous suit and then a slightly older man Jack didn't recognise, probably Cedric's Master. They didn't look too pleased. 

His life was over. Jack was sure of it. He quickly got to all fours as Master came closer, forgetting that there were other people in the room and started to crawl towards Master as fast as he could. He made small whiny noises as he reached the man who had bought him, rubbing his face into Master's trouser leg, like a dog asking for forgiveness. 

Master leaned down and Jack could feel his leash get picked up. He looked up at the other man, tears brimming his eyes as he silently begged for forgiveness, too scared to utter a single word. 

"Cedric, come here and kneel." The other Master had a dark, booming voice. A voice that would stand out in any crowd. 

Jack dared to peek back to see Cedric slowly do as told. He walked over, head lowered and sank to his knees in front of his Master. The sight was surreal. Seeing him tattooed, in a collar and naked was one thing. Seeing him obey and be submissive to another man was surreal. 

"Well, I have to wonder what the plan was here." Cedric's Master said. "Whose idea was it?" 

"Mine!" Both Jack and Cedric uttered at the same time and gave each other quick odd looks from the corner of their eyes. It had been Cedric's idea but Jack was happy if he could make the punishment lighter on his friend. 

"Ah! Two troublemakers!" Cedric's Master laughed. "Well, the other guests have been wondering what sort of entertainment would be presented tonight, Daichi-san. What do you say we let our little trouble makers be the show?" 

Daichi? Was that Master's name? 

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Master, or Daichi said. "Go ahead, I'll be right there." 

The other Master leashed Cedric and tugged him to his feet, walking him out of the big party room. Cedric turned his head and gave Jack a sorry smile that barely reached his eyes. The boy turned his attention back to his Master, quietly staring at his shoes, heart racing in his chest and nervous sweat beading on his forehead. 

"Was this your idea?" Master asked and crouched down to Jack's height. 

Jack stubbornly stared at Master's shoes. Mouth shut. He didn't want Master to crouch down and get closer. He already felt like a scholded toddler who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Pet…" Master urged and placed a hand around Jack's jaw, tilting his head up. "Was this your idea?" 

The tears brimming in Jack's eyes started to run down his cheeks. He gave a careful little nod. 

"It doesn't matter if it was your idea or not. You'll be punished equally anyway. But if this was your idea I'll be greatly disappointed in you." Master told him and Jack felt a pang of something akin to guilt in his chest. 

Why should he feel guilty? This man kidnapped him, trained him like a dog, beat him, degraded him. The least thing he should feel was guilty for trying to run away. But still, Jack found himself whispering…

"It wasn't." 

Master gave him a soft smile and ran his thumb over a stray tear, wiping it away. Jack couldn't help but lean into the comforting touch, closing his eyes with a small sniffle. 

"Good." Master said softly. "Next time someone tells you they have a plan to run away, don't listen. You might think you are alone, but you're always being watched. Did you think we'd leave eight slaves chained up without a single eye to watch you?" 

Jack shook his head mutely and another sad sniffle escaped him. Master made a small cooing sound and gently stroked his hair before letting him go and grabbing his leash. Jack pathetically followed the hand, desperate for his Master's kind touch. He was scared of what would happen. He was scared for Cedric but most of all feeling dumb. Of course someone would be watching, why would they leave them alone? That would be an awful decision on their part. 

"M-Master." Jack sniffled as the man stood up. "P-Please, I-" 

He was about to ask for a hug but stopped himself. Who in their right mind asked for a hug right now? 

"Come on." Master said simply and tugged him along on the leash. Jack reached up and rubbed the mitten over his tear streaked face before hurrying after his Master. 

He crawled down a corridor with a soft plush rug under his knees and paintings along the walls. Master had both hands in his pockets, Jack's leash casually slung around his wrist. Master kept looking around the corridor, as if he was searching for something before he stopped by one of the paintings. Jack heeled and sat down obediently as Master turned around. 

"Come here." He said softly and crouched down, holding his arms open. 

Jack let out a little gasp. His mind told him that accepting a hug from him was a bad idea but his body was already charging forward, throwing himself into Master's arms and burrowing his face into the crook of his neck. 

"I'm scared." He whimpered and Master started to gently rub his back. 

"You know you're not allowed to stand up on your feet." Master said softly and Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "If you break your rules, I have to reprimand you." 

Jack nodded weakly with another sniffle, feeling more tears build up in his eyes. He wanted to go home now, and this time he didn't mean his dingy apartment full of roommates. He meant his home with a constant warm fireplace and cosy blankets. 

Master pulled away way too early but Jack still felt a little better. He couldn't remember the last time he got a hug, especially one that felt so nice. Master stood back up and grabbed the leash, this time waiting as Jack tried to dry his eyes. Once he was done, Master continued walking them down the corridor, then through a pair of sliding doors to a hall with a stage against one wall and comfy looking lounge chairs in the rest of the room. In the middle of the stage, a bondage contraption was being set up by Cedric as his Master watched. 

"I have some ideas." Cedric's Master said as he kept his eyes firmly on Cedric's lower half. "Is your boy allowed to kiss?" 

"Yes." Master answered simply. 

The Masters continued discussing the punishment, keeping it vague enough for Jack and Cedric to stay confused. Jack was nervous, and Cedric looked about as nervous as Jack felt. 

Soon enough Cedric was tied into the contraption. He was placed with his front to the waist-high pole in the middle, hands tied behind his back and feet spread by a bar at the bottom. He was trying to keep a brave face but Jack could see that the mask was cracking. 

Chatter was soon heard from the other side of the door and it was opened to let people inside. The audience for this spectacle har arrived and were all finding their pompous bottoms some fitting plush chairs. Master gently brought Jack to his feet by the contraption on stage, not minding the crowd at all. Jack came up nose to nose with Cedric, close enough to touch him as Master tied his hands and feet down. 

Cedric's Master stood himself in front of the crowd and gave them all a wide grin. Jack's Master, Daichi, disappeared into the shadows. 

"As you might have heard, we had two puppies try to run away tonight!" He loudly told the crowd who chuckled. "Thankfully they only managed to unleash themselves and stand up before they were caught." 

There was a round of louder chuckles from the crowd and Jack met Cedric's eyes before he squeezed his own shut. He couldn't bear to see the guilt and fear on his friend's face. 

"We will have to go with a softer punishment for our boys." Cedric's Master said. "And to teach the other slaves here that escaping won't get you anywhere. It will make you end up right here." 

The Master backed a few steps and harshly smacked Cedric's ass, making the boy jump and hiss. Murmurs rose from the audience as Daichi walked back out on the stage. He walked right up to the chained boys and opened his hand to reveal two sets of nipple clamps along with short chains. 

"Now boys!" The other Master called out, arms crossed over his chest. "I want you to make out. Open and sloppy. You may not stop until we tell you." 

Jack's eyes widened and he stared at Cedric. The other boy looked apprehensive at first and then lunged for Jack's mouth. Jack sucked in a gasp as he felt their lips collide and Cedric used the opportunity to stick his tongue into Jack's mouth. 

Jack whimpered and it turned into a painful yelp as he felt one of the nipple clamps get attached to his nipple. The other one was quickly added and his chest was pulled forward. Too much was happening at once, his jaw felt lax as he let Cedric kiss him. He could hear the boy yelp and then his nipples received a light tug. 

He carefully opened his eyes and saw that Cedric's eyes were wide opened as he continued to kiss. Jack went cross eyed, trying to look down on his own chest from the angle and found that both him and Cedric wore the same type of nipple clamps and there were little chains holding their chests pressed together. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and started to carefully kiss back instead of standing there like a dead fish. His last kiss had been with a girl in the beginning of high school. He had been nervous, sweaty, she had been stale and awkward. But her lips had been soft, she had been careful, shy. Cedric was desperate, knew perfectly well what he was doing, and he was rough. Jack whined into the kiss and wondered what the next thing would be. His nipples hurt like hell but this couldn't be it, right?

Jack feared he was right the second he heard and felt movement behind his back. The movement was followed by sudden, sharp pain as a flogger hit him across his back and he arched forward against Cedric who grunted in pain. Jack felt it too every time he moved, their nipples were simultaneously tugged on and that hurt. 

A tug came from Cedric's side, making Jack whine in pain. They were both getting flogged now. As Jack had predicted, the real game had begun. If the boys could see what the crowd were seeing they'd see two tall men in gorgeous suits, leather flogger in their hands, skillfully making patterns of eight across their whining subs' backs. Both Jack and Cedric tried to stand still but it was impossible. The hits were fast and precise but unpredictable especially since they didn't know when the other was getting hit. 

Jack could feel his chest start to get really sore. His back hurt like hell and there were tears building in his eyes but he refused to let them out in front of a crowd full of people. Cedric's mouth was almost a blessing, even if they were mostly trying to breathe and not accidentally bite the other. It felt undignified to whimper and moan with someone's tongue shoved down your throat but there wasn't much of a choice for either of them. 

The awful flogging came to a stop and the boys were given a second to breathe. Both blissfully unaware that the breath they were taking was not out of mercy but out of need since their Masters only stepped away to change weapon.

An even worse stinging pain made Jack gasp and jump as his ass was struck with a riding crop. Cedric whimpered and tried to steel himself for the hit but jumped anyway and their nipples were painfully tugged on. The hits rained down and it was getting increasingly more difficult for the boys to stand still. 

Jack was painfully aware of the audience's low chatter and laughter, feeling humiliation burn on his face as he made an extra loud sound into Cedric's mouth as Master skillfully hit an already sore spot. 

The tears that had been building were starting to run down his cheeks. Jack sniffled as he felt them start to enter his mouth and he drew a big breath before the riding crop struck him again and he jumped with a whine, almost biting Cedric's tongue. 

A few more precise hits were placed against both of the reddening bums before it stopped. Jack felt himself relax into Cedric again, willing it to be over. His whole body felt like it was on fire and Cedric's mouth felt like gummy against him. The other boy's tongue was so familiar that it might as well have been his own. 

A hand gripped Jack's caged cock and balls, holding them in a gentle grip. Cedric started to struggle, whining pleads against Jack's lips. 

The riding crop distracted him. It slowly dragged over the back of his exposed balls and Jack let out a shudder before realisation hit him like a truck. All he could do was gasp before the riding crop lifted into the air and then smacked back down. Jack thought he would faint, or at least throw up. His head spun and he could faintly feel himself release a scream before the riding crop struck again and and again he screamed. Cedric's mouth disappeared from his with a pop. Jack couldn't be bothered to close his own, tongue hanging out dumbly and eyes bulging in pain. Cedric yanking his head back tugged harshly on their nipples and stopped him from going much further than an inch or so away. 

"Stop please, please Master mercy!" Cedric screamed. 

"I didn't say you could stop!" Cedric's Master yelled. "That earned you both five more strikes." 

Cedric yelled in frustration and pushed his mouth back down on Jack's. Another hit was placed on them and this time Cedric started crying too, body trembling against Jack's. Jack wished there was something he could do to console his friend, but they were in the same amount of trouble. 

Each hit got worse and worse. Jack could feel the pain travelling up his stomach and by the eight hit he was barely able to focus on kissing Cedric. His mind was so caught up in the pain from his back, his ass, his balls and his nipples that he could barely breathe. Hit nine and ten felt like wild fire. And then it was done. 

The pain stopped, Jack heaved, body sagging against Cedric's. Someone unhooked their nipples and Jack screamed. Cedric might have screamed too but he couldn't hear it. Hands pulled them apart, undid their bindings. Jack's eyes rolled back. Everything was black and he was scarcely aware of his surroundings. He could feel strong hands holding his body since he couldn't hold himself. 

His mind continued to spin and it didn't stop until he came to with his body cushioned on something soft, head resting on something firm. His body was pleasantly heated and he felt fussy and cosy. He blinked his eyes open, slowly taking in the surroundings. The first thing he saw was someone's knees in his peripheral vision. His head was resting in someone's lap, was his conclusion. Hopefully it was Master. Jack drew a deep breath through his nose, happy to finally find it unclogged and easy to breathe through. The trousers, he found, smelled just like Master and he felt himself instinctively burrow his face down into Master's firm thighs. 

"Water?" Came a soft voice from above. 

It cut through his thick mind like butter and he finally woke up properly and found himself nodding. His throat was killing him from all the screaming. 

A gentle hand eased him up into a sitting position. Jack found himself on a plush, black sofa with Master next to him. It was a smaller lounge type of room with a few other sofa groups. Gentle chatter and laughter filled the area, nothing like the volume of the actual party they were attending. Master lifted a glass to Jack's lips and the boy quickly opened his mouth to gulp it down. He was allowed to finish the entire glass before it was taken away and he was gently coached back down to lay in Master's lap. 

"Thank you, Master." He whispered, voice breaking from the strain. 

"You're welcome, pet." 

Jack laid as still as he could in Master's lap as the man continued to gently pet him over his head and down his side where the floggers and whips hadn't struck him. He could still feel the weight of the pain on his body, especially in his crotch area and he had never been so grateful for the cock cage he had been wearing. There was no doubt in his mind that his cock would have been whipped too if the metal cage hadn't been in the way. 

His eyes slowly scanned the small area and saw Cedric's Master sitting across from them. He had Cedric on the floor by his feet. The boy was kneeling, head down with his hands in his lap. He was facing his Master, leaving Jack with only the view of the boy's red beaten back. Jack bit his lip. They were sore and swollen from snogging so he stopped with a small hiss. He felt bad for Cedric but he doubted that his own back felt any better. But at least he didn't have to kneel on the floor. Oh shit..! He wasn't allowed on furniture. 

"You alright?" Master asked, noting the boy's full body flinch. 

"M-Master, I'm n-not allowed on f-furniture." Jack managed to get up, sitting up slightly to move down from the couch. He was surprising himself with his actions. Not being allowed on furniture was one of his most hated rules. He hated that it was a rule normally given to dogs but now he had to suffer the same treatment. 

"I'm allowing you on the furniture." Master said and put his hand on the side of Jack's face, gently easing him back down. "Rest now. You need it." 

Jack blissfully laid down again. It still felt like he was being naughty, but Master had told him it was allowed… 

The Masters chatted over his head for a while. Jack busied himself by looking at Cedric who could be confused for a doll he was sitting so perfectly. He wondered if he'd get to see him again after this whole ordeal. Jack hoped so, and he hoped Cedric felt the same. 

Jack squirmed a little on Master's lap. He was pretty hungry and it occurred to him that he hadn't eaten all day. Would Master be angry if he asked for food? Jack shifted again, burrowing his face down against Master's thigh. The man smelled good, almost comforting. 

He could feel his stomach rumble and reached down to put a hand over it, flushing slightly. Did anyone hear that? To Jack the sound had been deafening. Maybe his complaining stomach would annoy Master more than him asking for food? 

Jack reached out with his hand to tug at Master's trouser leg only to find his fingers still wrapped up in that god awful mitten. He had forgotten about those… The evening had been so long. What time was it? Did it matter? He never knew what time it was. There wasn't a single clock in Master's apartment he could look at. The only way to tell the time was looking out of the window and even that wasn't always accessible. 

Master still noted his movement and reached down to run the back of his hand against Jack's cheek. The boy couldn't help but try to nuzzle into the warm hand, fearful of daring to make a request. Master gracefully flipped his hand over so Jack could nuzzle his nose and cheek into those warm fingers. 

"M-Master I'm hungry." Jack finally whispered out. The title still felt heavy and foreign on his tongue but he knew better than to not use it when asking for something. 

Master was quiet for a second, contemplating and Jack nuzzled further into the man's hand, wanting to disappear into the rough textured skin. 

"We'll be headed home soon." He then said and moved his hand. 

Jack whined at the loss of contact and almost chased the hand before dejectedly moving to lay his head back down in Master's lap, chin resting sourly on his thigh. 

His stomach did another little growl and this time he did his very best to ignore it, knowing food wouldn't be offered anyway. He busied himself by staring at the couch cushion next to him, hoping that they would leave soon. 

And they did. Master stood up and helped him down to the floor. As soon as Jack moved he could feel his body aching and he let out a small whimper. He was allowed to say bye to Cedric who had a defeated look in his eye the whole time. Then it was time to go and Jack obediently followed his Master. The plug in his ass was starting to make its presence known again and it felt like it was chafing his insides in the most unpleasant way. Jack decided that he'd be absolutely obedient until he came home so he could ask Master to take the plug out. 

He obediently got into the large car and sat between Master's legs as ordered. He carefully rested his head against Master's knee, sinking into the pose when he wasn't reprimanded. Having his head in Master's lap was starting to be the best comfort in the world for Jack. The man was big and strong, practically enclosing Jack between his legs and it felt safe. 

The car ride wasn't as long as Jack remembered and when they arrived, he didn't fight as they put him down in a bag to carry him upstairs. He was quiet and obedient all the way to the penthouse and he stayed still by Masters feet when he was released from the bag. Master led him into the kitchen where a bowl was waiting for him on the floor. With his stomach almost cramping from hunger, Jack scurried forward to his bowl. Before Master could even give him his okay, Jack's face was deep into his food and he was shoveling it down like a starving man. 

Eating from the floor had become such a norm for him and he was too hungry to care that his ass was high in the air and almost wagging with excitement. Master rudely reminded him by giving his rump a pat, then letting him finish his food. 

Once he had eaten and even licked the bowl clean he was taken outside to do his business. He pissed against his now designated rock, lifting his leg and only mildly blushing as he did so. This part was the worst by far. Eating from a dog bowl was also pretty bad but not being allowed to use a normal toilet was absolutely awful and he wondered if he'd ever get used to this. With a little luck he wouldn't have to, but those thoughts were getting further and further away each day. 

Master didn't let him go inside once he was done. He crouched down behind the boy and gripped the end of his plug first. 

"Crouch down and hands up to your chest, then push your plug out." Master said and Jack gave a whine. 

Still he did as told. He had already been whipped today so he crouched back on his feet and held his hands up to his chest, looking at Master with worry in his eyes. He then, as Master gave a nod, started to push the plug out, face scrunching up in concentration. It was harder than he expected and he whimpered, feeling his abdomen muscles strain. 

Master was merciful and grabbed the end of the plug, smiling softly and helping by pulling the rest of the way. Jack whined, feeling his belly rumble and as soon as the plug was out, a spurt of shit followed. His stomach and ass instantly felt better even if he himself felt like dying from mortification. 

"Push the rest out." Master ordered. "And look at me." 

Jack felt tears well up in his eyes. Master stood up again so Jack had to crane his neck back and look up at Master with a small sob. The other man truly knew how to make him feel small and useless. At first he couldn't do it, not whilst looking at someone else. But Master raising his eyebrow made him let out a sob and then start pushing. 

He felt disgusting as the shit slid out of his hole, falling wetly against the ground between his feet. His eyes were trying to focus on Master's face through the falling tears. 

When he was done, he was brought back inside and Master took him to one of the livingrooms. He was carefully undressed until he was wearing nothing but his mittens, cockcage and collar. Then he was taken to his cage and finally sent off to sleep. Jack cried himself to sleep that night, body aching, mind mortified and destroyed and worst of all, his heart ached to not be left alone. 

Jack had a lot to think about in the morning. He was taken outside, given breakfast and left to his own devices in his cage, (which made for a great thinking spot.) Master had thankfully removed Jack's blasted mittens so he had some freedom at least. He spent his day mindlessly drawing more stars on his papers and playing with his rubik's cube (which he was awful at). 

Cedric had been wearing a beautiful collar. He had been covered in gorgeous tattoos, almost looking better than he had when got kidnapped. He had also been fucked. Jack had only sucked Master's cock once, as a punishment. And that had been far from enjoyable. Still, Master put plugs in his ass all the time, and told him to not play with his cock. 

Jack locked down at his dejected cock, locked in its silver cage. His balls were still red and sore to the touch so Jack was careful as he wrapped his hand around his genitals. It almost felt dirty to touch them now, as if he was doing something forbidden. But they were his cock and balls, he should be allowed to do as he pleased… Not have them locked up in a tiny prison of their own.. He suddenly remembered the cameras in the room and grabbed his rubik's cube, busying himself with that instead. 

The following days passed by slowly. Jack spent most of his time alone, huffing and puffing in his cage. He saw his Master an hour everyday, it was the only hour he was properly let out of his cage, other than to be taken outside to relieve himself. He was looking forward to that hour more and more every day. He recognised the pattern from before and tried to spend as much time at Master's feet as he could before his knees got sore. 

It had been five days of practically no contact and Jack had already spent forty minutes at Master's feet, snuggling his face against his knee and looking up at Master. There was a laptop in the way and Jack almost wanted to let out another whine. He thought back to the party and when he had been allowed to lay on Master's lap. Even if he had been hurting, laying there had been the best feeling in the entire world. All he wanted to do was crawl up and push the laptop aside, but he didn't. He wasn't allowed on furniture.

One of Master's men opened the door and stepped inside. He was holding the god-forsaken leash in his hands and Jack let out a whimper, crawling closer to try and hide into Master's legs. He wanted to stay, an hour wasn't enough. He needed, he needed… Something, anything. Anything but sitting in his two by one cage for hours on hours. If he was sold into slavery, the least he could ask for was to be used. 

This time Jack didn't care if he would get punished. He was putting his foot down. 

"Koi." One of the men said. 

Jack whimpered and burrowed closer. Disobedience felt like a stone in his stomach, heavier and heavier each second he wasn't doing as told. 

"Koi!" The man repeated, louder than before. 

Jack shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Master's shins, relishing in the little human warmth that he got from them. He could hear the footsteps of the man walking closer. 

"I don't wanna." Jack whined, shoulders hunching up from stress. His heart was pounding vigorously in his chest. He hadn't been properly disobedient in so long… 

Master said something in Japanese and the man backed away. Jack's breath hitched as the room grew eerily silent. The world seemed to still, but Jack wouldn't let go. He could barely breathe. 

"What's wrong, my pet?" Master asked calmly. There wasn't even a hint of annoyance in his voice. Just mild amusement. 

There were a million things wrong with this situation. Jack almost found it hard to find an acceptable answer. One that wouldn't piss Master off or be untrue. Still, one word kept popping up, time after time. 

Lonely.

"D-Don't leave me." Jack managed to pitifully whimper. "Y-You're gone a-all day! I ha-have nothing to do. I get one hour with you and you barely pay attention to me. What did you buy me for if you're not even going to use me? You just lock me up in a cage and I barely even get to see you! Did I do something wrong?"

The flood gates had opened and Jack couldn't help but spill out all of his thoughts that had been dammed up since the party. He even found the courage to lift his head and look at Master's face, just to see if he'd be angry. 

Master didn't look angry. His face was rather blank, but not in the "i will not show anger" way that Jack had come to know. He looked like he was thinking. His big warm hand came down and Jack instantly pressed his face into it, snuggling his nose in between the man's fingers. Being touched felt so good. He had never realised how good it felt to be so close to another person. Not even before he was kidnapped. 

"Do you want me to use you?" Master asked calmly. 

Jack gulped at the question. He had managed to avoid sex so far, except for a few fingers, a few plugs and a blowjob. Somehow he had hoped that he could escape with his pride still intact, but even if he hadn't been crushed sexually. Being forced to crawl, beg and sleep in a cage had crushed him way more than he thought any sex might. 

And somehow he had managed to be jealous of Cedric who had been both fucked and collared. 

And maybe, asking for sex would give Master a reason to keep him. 

So Jack nodded, he hugged Master's legs and nodded. 

If he had looked up he'd notice how Master's face twitched into a small evil grin before it went blissfully still again. He reached down to cup Jack's chin, gently lifting his head and running his thumb over the plump little lips. He applied light pressure and Jack carefully parted them, letting Master dip his thumb inside. Experimentally, Jack sucked the thumb into his mouth and gently licked it, looking into Master's eyes as he did so. Jack thought he'd be nervous over finally performing something sexual for his Master but there was a certain calm in him, almost a little confidence in knowing that his Master wanted him. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Master said softly, pressing down on Jack's tongue with his thumb, softly massaging it. 

"Hurt me." Jack said around the thumb in his mouth before he could stop himself, still looking into Master's eyes. He wasn't feeling intimidated by the dark brown orbs anymore. He felt safe. 

Something in Master's eyes darkened by the words. He slipped his thumb out and stood up. Jack inched back only to have Master reach down and grab him, lift him and manhandle him into holding him bridal style. Jack let out a small squeak as he was suddenly lifted, feeling the strong muscles flex around him and he curled into Master's chest, daring to reach up and push his face into the crook of Master's neck. 

He was carried out of the room and through the dimly lit corridors. Then through a door. He hadn't been in this part of the penthouse yet and he quickly looked around. There were a few closed rooms and then a big set of red double doors that Master gently opened with his knee. Jack looked inside and stifled a gasp. This must be Master's bedroom. It was dark blue, like the ocean, and him. Calming and serene. The four poster bed in the middle was massive and there was even a canopy above it. 

Master walked him straight to the bed and laid him down. Jack hummed in delight. He couldn't remember the last time he had laid in an actual bed. All he wanted to do was stretch out and take a nap but there were other matters at hand. 

He laid still on his back, unknowing of what a pretty picture he made. Spread out on silken sheets, collared and caged with a submissive look in his eye. Daichi couldn't help himself. He had waited for this for so long, ever since he laid his eyes on the boy, almost four months ago. His blond hair had grown out into curls and were bobbing around his face beautifully, like the little angel he was. 

Daichi couldn't wait to wreck him. He took off his tie and stalked closer to his prey, listening to his breathing hitch as he leaned in, putting his hands down on either side of Jack's shoulders, trapping him underneath his body. 

He leaned in closer, gently putting his nose on the soft skin behind Jack's ear and breathing in his scent. He let his nose travel down the side of his neck, pausing every so often to place a little kiss against the skin. Jack let out little keening noises at every kiss and Daichi could feel him try to stay still. He was a good pet. 

"In the bedside drawer there is a bottle of lube." Daichi hummed between kisses. "Go get it."

He pulled up a little and Jack hesitated just for a second before squirming out from underneath him and crawling off to get the lube. His ass moved so wonderfully as he crawled, and looked even better as he nonchalantly lowered his upper body to get the lube from the drawer. His little ass perked up at that angle, just like when he ate from his bowls. He turned around and blushed a little when he noticed that Daichi had been staring. Still he crawled back and handed over the lube. 

"Good." Daichi hummed and took the bottle. "Usually I want my pets cleaned out before we play. But I'll make an exception today." 

Jack gulped and nodded before slipping down and laying on his back again, watching quietly. He really wanted this, huh? 

Daichi was almost surprised, but at the same time, he wasn't. The boy had gotten clingy the last few days whilst he had been away at work. One of his drug dealers had been caught by the police and then talked. Meaning measurements had to be taken, which was always a mess. Thankfully it had been dealt with, but the stress still lingered. 

He realised he had just been still, thinking and staring when Jack let out a small keening noise and squirmed. Daichi put his hand up to his pet's face and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Turn over." He then said. "Ass up and head down, show me how much you want it." 

Jack made a cute little whimper in the back of his throat, nuzzling against the hand on his face before carefully flipping over. Daichi stood back up as Jack did as told. His little ass perked up high in the air and the boy even managed to do a little wiggle. Daichi hummed in appreciation and placed his hands on the boy's cheeks, spreading them a little to see that teasing hole between them. He hummed in appreciation and moved his hands to grab the bottle of lube. 

Jack whined at the feeling of a finger entering his hole. As usual there was almost more lube than finger so it pushed in smoothly. He willed himself to relax and tried to not clutch at the bedsheets that felt more expensive than his apartment. This did not go the way Jack had planned it. He thought he'd be taken to a dungeon, tied down and raped until he bled, but Master, as usual, was careful, precise and almost loving as he started to prepare him. 

Jack couldn't help but turn his head and look back at Master, seeing his hand move in and out towards his ass. Just like the first time he was fingered. Master added a second finger and Jack gasped at the stretch. He had been without his plugs ever since the party but they had still done a number on stretching him out.

They slid in and out, in and out, occasionally pressing down on his prostate and making him keen. He started to notice another problem with the situation that he hadn't thought about before, the cock-cage. It had become so ordinary after wearing it for so long that he barely even thought about it but now when his cock was trying to harden, it was very much in the way. 

He whined quietly into his arms and Master took it as a sign to add a third finger. The stretch was a lot more apparent now, borderlining painful and he squirmed, shoving his head down into the sheets. 

Master stretched him out for a bit before his fingers slipped out fully. Jack felt his hole gape a little before it closed. Then he heard Master's trousers rustle and Jack felt his stomach twist. It was happening, now. The thing he had been expecting and dreading for so long. 

He felt Master's thick length poke against his hole and he bit his lip. He had applied a generous amount of lube but it still felt strange as the man started to press inside. Jack felt his hole instantly give in to the pleasure. His mouth opened but he wasn't breathing. It felt like the cock was pushing the air out of his lungs. The length was never ending as well. Jack felt like he couldn't take anymore with every millimeter pushed inside, still, Master pushed on and Jack could soon feel his still clothed hips touch his ass. Jack finally drew a harsh breath and his hole automatically squeezed down on the length as Master stood still, letting them both get used to the feeling. 

"Good, good." Master praised him softly and ran one large hand down Jack's back. "Your ass feels amazing pet." 

Jack blushed and stayed silent, still trying to comprehend that he was holding his ass up with a cock inside him, completely willingly. And it felt good. Master started to move his hips behind me and Jack let out a moan before he could stop himself. Feeling a cock move inside him was odd, in a way degrading but worst of all, arousing. Jack couldn't help but moan again as Master changed his angle and started pushing his hips up against his prostate. 

Daichi started moving faster and faster when he was sure Jack could take it. He made little breathy moans every now and then, watching how his cock slid in and out of the reddened hole in front of him. He could feel the sweat beading on his back underneath his shirt and he was sure to need a shower after he was done. 

He grabbed the discarded tie, pushing his hips in all the way and stilling, making Jack keen. He lifted his tie and pulled it through the back of Jack's collar, grabbing both ends of the tie and then pulling Jack up by his neck until he stood on his knees, ass and back pressed against Daichi. 

"Like Master's cock inside you?" He growled in Jack's ear, wrapping an arm around his front and holding the leash with his other so Jack had nowhere to go. 

Jack nodded mutely and Daichi started to move his hips again, hitting Jack's prostate from a new angle and making him let out a curt yell at the speed. He reached down to grip Daichi's arm, unknowingly digging his nails into the shirt and skin. 

Daichi growled again and tugged the boy's head further back. Hips creating a slick smack sound with every hard thrust. He wanted his pet to feel him for days… 

"Fuck! Please, please Master just take it off!" Jack suddenly cried out and wiggled his body. "I can't-! I need-!" 

The cage. Daichi smirked, feeling his cock twitch as he stilled all the way inside his pet again. He had forgotten the cage. 

"I wanted to make you cum, but you talked back so I had to cage your little cock." Daichi practically purred, slowly moving his hips in and out in long, lazy strokes. "A good slave should focus on making his Master cum." 

"Please, forgive me!" Jack whined and actually tried to rock his hips back to increase the speed. Daichi clutched the leash harder to still him. "Master, I need you! I want to please you, just..! I want to cum so badly!" 

"Once you've cum, you'll lock the cage back on yourself and hand me the key." Daichi replied after a second of slow silence. 

The whimper that left Jack's lips was glorious, but the defeated nod that followed was even better. 

Daichi let out a small growl at the sign of submission and reached up to grab the key that hung around his neck. He tore away the thin chain, not caring if it broke and reached down to unlock the cage. It easily slipped off and Jack's now shrunk cock began to instantly fill and harden. 

Jack gasped as air hit his cock for the first time and he looked down to see how small it had become. He closed his eyes and laid his back on Master's shoulder, feeling the man speed up behind him. Never in his life had he imagined that getting pounded would feel so damn good. All he wanted was faster, harder. More, more..! 

Master seemed to read his mind as his hips sped up, pummeling his poor ass that was bound to be sore tomorrow. Jack couldn't seem to care less, he was in heaven. 

He reached down to grab his cock but Master was quicker and shoved him away. 

"Already forgetting your rules?" Master asked and Jack whined, still feeling the cock's seemingly endless drill inside him. The other man never seemed to tire or lose focus. Jack felt like his mind was mush and the familiar heat was starting to pool in his stomach. "You don't touch yourself without permission." 

Jack cried out, unsure if it was from frustration or pleasure. Still he could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach, the edge was coming closer, closer. Master seemed to be coming closer as well, his thrusts were speeding up and getting irregular. 

"I'm gonna-!" 

"Cum, pet." Master ordered and to his surprise, Jack did. 

His head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream as his world went white. He had been in that damned cage for so long without release so he came untouched. Master soon followed, emptying his cock inside the boy. Jack drew a breath at the feeling of being filled with warm wetness before he was released. He collapsed to the bed, panting and trying to regain his sanity as Master stepped away. 

A feeling of emptiness was left behind as Master's cock slipped out and he squirmed at the feeling of fluid escaping his ruined hole. He vaguely watched Master grab a tissue and clean his cock before pulling his trousers back up and redoing the zipper. He unbuttoned the shirt he had been wearing and tossed it in a hamper. Jack studied Master's golden torso. His dark skin almost covered with tattoos from the neckline and down. Black ink with a few splashes of tasteful colour, making his body an art piece. And if that wasn't enough, underneath the tattoos Jack could see large muscles flex. 

Master joined Jack on the bed and leaned against the headboard, patting his lap. 

Jack lit up and even if his body was aching and drained he crawled up to lay in between Master's legs, carefully wrapping his arms around one leg and resting his head against the meaty thigh. He almost purred when Master reached down to pet his hair. 

Master grabbed a remote with his other hand and picked it up to turn on the TV. The sound of it caught Jack's attention and he looked towards the wall mounted TV. It was turned at a great angle for watching TV in bed. Jack watched as Master flipped through the channels for a few minutes and then brought up Netflix. Jack blinked. He had almost forgotten that a service like that existed… Master scrolled through the movies and then picked Back to the future. The movie started, playing the familiar intro Jack almost knew the words to. He had seen the movie a million times, being one of his favourites as a teen. Tears started to gather in his eyes as he heard them speak english. He could understand the media around him, finally. 

"T-Thank you, Master." He stuttered and reached up to wipe at his eyes. 

"I thought you'd deserve a treat for being so good." Master said softly and ran his hand through Jack's hair. "Are you upset?"

He frowned when he noticed Jack's tears and moved his hand to wipe at them with his thumb. 

"N-No, Master, I'm happy." Jack said and even mustered a smile before he focused on the movie again. 

He let Master dry the few tears that had fallen. He wasn't quite sure where the tears had come from, never being the one to cry usually. But alas, a lot of things had changed from the way they 'used to be'. Jack had practically begged to be raped. And even though deep down, he knew it was wrong, there was something akin to relief within him in knowing that he was finally useful. 

Jack's attention turned to the movie and he snuggled happily against Master's thigh, cooing in comfort. 

He was surprised that he managed to finish the movie without falling asleep. They had both shifted position until Jack laid with his head high up on Master's hip and he stretched a little as the movie ended. He never wanted to leave but he was getting rather hungry. 

"I need to go back to work." Master told him and Jack whined. "But before I do, there was something you promised me." 

Jack racked his mind for a second before realisation dawned on him. The cock cage… He nodded in submission and gently got up. It laid discarded on the end of the bed and he crawled down to grab it, along with the lock and key. 

"Kneel." Master ordered before reaching for a few tissues from the bedside table. 

Jack did as told and watched as Master cleaned his cock with both wet and dry tissue. 

"Go ahead." Master said and sat back to watch. 

Jack tried to ignore his humiliation and carefully started putting the cage back on. It was a bit of a fiddle and he started blushing halfway through as he tried to stuff his cock back into the tiny thing. When he finally got it in place, he put the padlock on and locked it before shakily handing the key over. Giving up freedom was almost worse than having Master take it from him. 

"Thank you, pet." Master said and reached up to run his fingers through Jack's hair. "I give you all the luxuries of the penthouse and all the attention I can give. All I want in return is your submission." 

And my freedom, Jack thought. But he'd never speak against his Master. He just pushed his head into the hand petting him. 

They fell into a new routine after that. A metallic bathtub was installed into Jack's room. But it wasn't an ordinary bathtub. The drain in the tub was large and there was a nozzle attached to the wall of the tub instead of the usual faucet. The first time he used it, Jack hadn't understood what it was for. Master had been with him along with one of the other men. Jack had been told to push his ass back against the nozzle until it slipped inside him so he had of course obeyed. Once it was inside, it had inflated, leaving Jack stuck in the tub. Then water had rushed inside him and Jack had squeaked, instantly fighting the rush of water but finding the tug on his ass too painful so he had to stand still, letting the water fill him. 

It stopped just before it got painful but the discomfort was still there and he shifted on his knees, whining quietly and looking up at Master in betrayal. 

"You'll do this every day." He was told and Jack felt tears brimming in his eyes. 

He laid his head down in his arms to hide as the water sloshed around in his intestines. He had to stay like that for five minutes before the nozzle was deflated and he was allowed to release the water down the drain. 

His reward for being obedient was to later in the day be bent over the sofa arm and get his ass pummeled again, but this time he didn't get to cum, even though he begged and begged, making an absolute fool of himself. His cock throbbed painfully for almost an hour after the ordeal and he had never wanted to claw off the cage so bad. But at least Master was spending time with him. 

He had the hour at breakfast and then Master was gone most of the day but always came back in the evenings or afternoon. Usually for other similar activities. Jack found himself bent over plenty of furniture over the course of the following week. One morning however, Jack was invited back into Master's bedroom. He trailed carefully on all fours over the soft rug. It felt expensive underneath him and he was scared of ruining it. He hadn't been allowed to cum for the last two days and his cock was throbbing painfully in its cage. 

Master sat down in the tall-backed navy armchair by the dresser and looked down at Jack who came to obediently kneel at his feet. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked down at Master's shoes. 

"I want to play a game with you." Master told him. "I have a meeting today so for three hours people will be in the penthouse. Meanwhile, I'll leave you in here with a toy to entertain you." 

Jack shifted when he heard the news of people being in the penthouse. Knowing that people would be around the place he now considered his home was making him a little uneasy. 

"Get on the bed and lay down on your back." Master told him and stood up. 

Jack hurriedly did as told, both to be obedient, but also because being on Master's bed felt like laying in heaven. He spread out on the bed and even stretched a little whilst Master prepared something. 

He obediently held his arms and legs out, letting himself get tied to the headboard and footrest of the bed when Master ordered him to. He tested his bindings and found himself unsurprisingly stuck. A small pinch of nervousness made him lick his lips as Master grabbed a hanging rope that had been tied to one of the bedposts. He also grabbed a hitachi wand, letting it hang in the rope just above Jack's crotch. 

"You can cum as many times as you want." Master told him as he undid the cockcage. "And the more orgasms you go through, the more I will reward you, and if I am not satisfied with the amount, I will punish you." 

Jack gulped and nodded. The cockcage was placed aside and blood already started to fill his shrunken cock. Master turned the wand on and then grabbed the remote to the TV. He turned it on too and put the remote back down as porn started to play on the screen. 

Jack whimpered the moment he realised that it was security cam footage of him. Him eating from a dogbowl with a plug up his ass, him getting plowed from behind by Master over the coffee table in the living-room. Him getting punished in the dungeon. All the horrible clips were laced in between the clips that Jack actually enjoyed, which were watching Master fuck him. 

He barely noticed that the other man had left and all that remained in the room was the sound of Jack's own recorded moans and the buzz from the vibrator. 

Jack concentrated on the screen and experimentally lifted his hips from the bed. A gasp escaped him as the wand touched his length and he shifted around to get the vibrator on the head of his cock. 

It felt blinding, and he came after only a few seconds and shivered in the aftermath of the strong sensation. 

As he laid there panting, the vibrator continued and the porn never ending. He watched himself get spanked over Master's lap as he panted. The recorded noise of his pained whines filled the room and he shuddered. That had been a stupid mistake. A small act of defiance just for the sake of it. He wouldn't dream of doing that again. His mind was too molded into submission. 

Master had told him the more orgasms the better. Jack bit his lips and raised his hips, letting the vibrator come into contact with his now soft cock. He whimpered a little at the over-stimulation but kept going, carefully moving his hips around to chase the wand. A shudder ran through him as the toy rolled over the head of his cock. His length started to harden again and he had to shift his hips to make sure the vibrator stayed in place. Beads of sweat started to gather along his forehead and back from the exertion of holding himself up. 

He was coming closer and closer to another quick orgasm and he whined. His stomach was already covered with sticky cum but he was used to it by now. If Master let him cum he always made sure Jack looked a mess once they were done. 

The familiar pool of heat in his stomach was getting tighter as he stared at the screen and in horror noticed that it was a video of him plugged up in the bathtub, crying and whining with his belly distended. Master moved into frame and hummed a few comforting words before pulling out the plug and an immediate spurt of water and shit followed. 

Jack came. Shooting out over his stomach as he watched himself empty his bowels on the screen. 

He managed two more orgasms before he flopped back down onto the bed, watching himself suck Master's cock in the guards' room. His cock was starting to get really really sore and he wondered how many more orgasms he was going to have to endure. His muscles were also getting sore and he wondered if he could even get his hips up. 

But the fear of punishment urged him on and he pushed his hips back up, cringing as his recorded self vomited over the floor before the video changed to a short clip of him pissing in the garden. His cock ached at the simulation and he whined, writhing on the bed and straining to keep himself up. 

He came dry that time, gasping in pain and his body shaking before he collapsed back to the bed. He looked down his body at his once again soft cock and whined, tugging at his bonds. 

Jack laid still for a while, just trying to catch his breath. The porn was still playing but this time he closed his eyes, trying to ignore it. Five orgasms, surely that should be enough… 

But what if it wasn't… 

Jack tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head urging him on to try again. Squeezing his eyes shut and willing both the voice and the porn sounds to go away. How much time had passed? How many times had he watched himself get impaled on Master's cock? 

Three hours… Jack let himself have a rather long rest on the soft bed, trying to focus on anything other than the constant playing porn. He was getting fucked again, obscene moans falling from his hips and then him begging to cum. 

"Ah Master! P-Please, please. I need- I need to c-cum, Master!" 

Jack cringed at his own voice and at the pained outcry when Master told him no. Maybe Master would be lenient with the cage if Jack went through more orgasms? 

Jack whined as he lifted his hips towards the buzzing vibrator. He focused his eyes on getting the vibrator towards his cock even though everything hurt. When the vibrator lolled over the head of his cock he twitched in pain and groaned. He didn't think he'd ever want to cum again after this. 

His mind tried to conjure up pictures to help him along. Blonde bombshells with great boobs, big boobs in bikinis… But every image he tried to conjure up just turned into a sleek man in a suit. Slowly walking up towards him whilst unbuttoning his jacket. Taking it off and folding it over his arm. Taking him out on a leash, towering above him with those darkened eyes. 

Fuck… A shudder went through Jack and he found himself getting hard again. The erection wasn't pleasurable. It hurt more than anything but he needed to… Just one more.

He tried to get back into his own head, ignore the porn and try to remember what used to feel good. But nothing, nothing could compare with the imagery of Master's cock sliding into his hole, slick and easy, barely any resistance at all. Jack on his back and gasping for air as he slowly but surely got filled with thick cock. 

That one time Master had taken him in missionary style had been the best one. Jack had been able to look into Master's eyes as the other man leaned over and enclosed him between his arms. His hips had snapped up against Jack's ass unprompted and without warning. The boy had all but screamed before Master had sat a brutal pace, letting Jack clutch as his arms for support. 

Jack came again. Crying out in pain and cock bobbing without spurting anything. He stayed up, pressing his cock against the vibrator, chasing it as it rolled away over his hip. Tears started building in his eyes at the pain and overstimulation but he couldn't get the vibrator to stick in place. 

He arched his back, a dry sob escaping him out of frustration as he tried to balance the vibrator right next to his softening cock, but it was no use. He dropped his hips back to the bed, unable to hold his own bodyweight anymore. 

He laid there for a while, panting and trying to catch his breath. The cum on his stomach had long since dried and left a crusty feeling behind. 

Master walked in shortly after the TV in the ceiling had been turned off. He headed directly for the bed and grabbed the vibrator, turning it off. 

Jack laid silently on the bed, watching Master's every move as he was untied from his bonds. He stretched his limbs out, easing the kinks that had settled in his muscles. 

"How many times?" Master asked him and sat down on the side of the bed. 

"S-Seven." Jack said and slowly sat up into a kneeling position. He wasn't sure if he should get down from the bed or not so he stayed in place. 

"I suppose I never gave you a number to strive for." Master told him. 

Jack's heart started to sink. Master sounded disappointed. But Jack had tried his best and pushed his body through pain! He was exhausted and drained. With a small whimper he grabbed the cage and crawled down to the floor. He kneeled in front of the man and held the cage out, hoping that showing submission would help with the disappointment. 

"I was looking for at least ten orgasms, pet." Master said calmly and grabbed the cage, putting it back in place on Jack's aching cock. "So slap your balls three times to make up for the missing orgasms." 

Jack gulped and shifted in his position on his knees. He carefully spread his legs apart, moving slowly just in case Master would change his mind. 

"C-Can I do something else?" He tried to bargain, legs spread and fingers digging dents into the skin of his thighs. 

"Four slaps." Master told him simply. "And if I feel like they aren't hard enough I'll make you redo it until I am satisfied." 

"Ahh… Master…" Jack whined and squirmed in position.

He reached down and grabbed his cock the second Master opened his mouth to add more hits. He lifted his caged cock until the underside of his balls were exposed. His heartbeat sped up, anticipating the pain. 

Jack raised his hand and slapped it down. Sucking in a breath at the pain that followed. He gave his Master a sorrow filled look before repeating the action, clenching his thighs to not press them together. 

He did it two more times before clenching his legs together with a whimper. Master reached down to give his head a pat. 

The week passed without much fuss. Master started working nights instead of days. The only reason Jack noticed was because his schedule changed. Usually he'd have breakfast with Master, spend an hour with him, then Master went to work and came back in the late afternoon to spend more time with him. But since Master changed his hours, the men came to wake Jack, give him his daily enema and rush through the normal morning routine. Then he was left alone in his cage until Master came to get him for lunch. His afternoons and evenings were spent with Master until the man had to go to work, which was well after the sun had started to go down and Jack had started to yawn. Again, Jack had no way to tell the time but if he could, then he'd know that it was closer to eleven p.m before Master went to work and left him to sleep. 

He was starting to miss the gentle morning pets master gave him but he enjoyed curling up around Master's feet and snoozing in the evenings. 

One morning however. Was not like the others. Jack had been told the night before that it was a special day. So it started with Master waking him up in the morning, giving him soft smiles and pets which was enjoyable. Then the awful enema, which was less enjoyable. 

Jack found it a little odd but he was too delighted to ask about it. He was taken to breakfast and found that his plate wasn't there. He frowned and kneeled in place, wondering if he had done something to upset Master into not feeding him. 

"Remember I told you that it was a special day today?" Master asked softly and reached down to pet Jack's blonde locks. "Do you know what today is?" 

Jack shook his head and Master smiled. He grabbed a plate from the table along with a fork. When the food on the plate came into view, Jack all but gasped. Two small, american style pancakes topped with syrup and blueberries. Two thick pieces of crisp bacon, scrambled eggs and two strawberries. The food looked absolutely delicious and he looked at it in wonder. He could never see what Master was eating at the table but it always smelled delicious. 

Master gently placed the plate in his lap and started to cut through the pancake. Jack thought the behaviour was odd, still not daring to dream about getting real food in his belly. But then Master held the fork with the pancake on towards Jack's face and the boy let out a small whimper. He almost didn't dare to take it but the syrup slowly rolling down the side of the fluffy pastry made his mouth water too much. 

He wrapped his lips around it and pulled it off the work, moaning at the taste of actual hot food. He inched closer to Master as he slowly chewed, trying to squeeze out every drop of taste from the bite. 

Master didn't stop. He kept feeding his pet, enjoying every little reaction and sound of bliss he could pull from the boy. Jack was in heaven. The pancakes were the right amount of fluff, the bacon cooked with finesse, the eggs just the right amount of creamy. It might have been the most expensive and tasty meal he had ever had. 

Jack finished the strawberries too, carefully wrapping his mouth around the fruit, lips gently touching Master's fingers. 

When he was done, Master turned to his own breakfast. Jack felt fuller than he had in a long time and leaned in to rest his head against Master's hip. He wondered what had made the man treat him with such sudden grace and kindness. Maybe it meant that Master had finally decided to keep him for good. Jack hoped that was the case as he nuzzled his nose in just below Master's belt. Thinking of escaping just made him stressed and anxious these days. Those were the thoughts that used to fill his head with hope at night. But now he tried to replace them with the look of gentle joy in Master's eyes everytime Jack was well-behaved. 

Master finished his breakfast and reached down to pet Jack's hair before standing and leashing his pet, bringing him to the living room Jack had learnt was closest to Master's bedroom. There was a flatscreen TV in that one and another fireplace that Jack had noticed was actually real. (Many of the ones in the apartment were just decorations apparently.) Master brought Jack to the sofa and pulled him up, letting him lay on the sofa with his head in Master's lap. 

Jack immediately snuggled closer, pushing his face into Master's thigh and sighing. 

"M-Master, can I ask a question?" Jack asked shyly. 

"Of course, pet." 

A shiver ran through Jack's body each time Master called him pet. It was one of the more possessive acts of affection Master showed and made Jack feel owned, a feeling he had noticed that he actually liked. 

"W-Why are you being so nice to me?" Jack asked, turning his face so he could look up at Master. 

"Well, pet." Master started and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Today is your birthday." 

Jack stilled. Had it been that long? His birthday had been almost five months away when he had been kidnapped. He let out a low whine without realising it and tried to curl closer to Master. 

Hands were gently placed under his armpits and he was lifted up to be placed on Master's lap, straddling his thighs. Master wrapped his big strong arms around Jack's thinning frame and held him close, rubbing his back. 

The boy felt tears come into his eyes as he pressed into the warm body holding him. Tears started to flood his eyes and he angrily reached up to wipe them, not even sure why he was crying. Master cooed and rubbed his back before gently laying down, arms wrapped tightly around his boy. 

Jack was laid on his side with his Master curled around him, Master's chin resting on his head. Jack snuggled further into the embrace and continued to wipe at his falling tears. 

Master grabbed the remote for the TV and turned on Netflix again. 

"Choose whatever you'd like." Master told him softly. 

Jack sniffed and did. He pointed to what he wanted to watch, mumbling the title of the film before settling into Master's arms. Laying down with Master was a whole new feeling. Laying on the couch almost felt forbidden but having Master's strong arms around him gave him at least some security. 

They watched the movie together, mostly in silence, only interrupted by Jack's breathy giggles at the funny parts. 

Once the movie was done, Jack carefully turned around so he could tuck his head into Master's chest. He nuzzled his face into the knitted sweater Master was wearing. He always smelled so good. 

Master petted his hair and let him lay there for a while, enjoying their day until it was time for lunch. 

Jack was still pretty full from breakfast so he was happy to see that it was just a Club sandwich. Still he was beaming as Master fed it to him and then moved on to his own food. 

After lunch he was taken back to the livingroom. Master had leashed him and Jack was happily crawling. The skin of his knees and hands had gotten rougher and the bruises he used to have on his knees from crawling were going away as he got more and more used to it. When Master opened the living room door Jack let out another gasp. Inside sat Cedric's Master in one of the armchairs with Cedric kneeling at his feet. Jack rushed forward the moment he was unleashed and threw himself into Cedric's arms, not minding that he was naked, or that they hadn't really been on hugging terms to begin with. 

"Happy birthday." Cedric mumbled in his ear as he squeezed him tight. 

"Thank you." Jack breathed and then let go of him. 

Cedric was wearing a white leather harness that looked absolutely beautiful against his inked skin. He also had his collar on of course, and no cock-cage. Jack felt his cheeks heat up a little when he noticed he had been staring and quickly looked back at Master. 

"Boy, come here." Cedric's Master said and the slave boy turned to do as told. 

He walked to his Master and the man gave Cedric something. Jack couldn't quite tell what it was. He busied himself with looking at the ink travelling up the back of Cedric's thighs. It was also the first time he noticed the tattoo at the bottom of Cedric's spine. An arrow pointing down between his cheeks and the word "cumdump" written above it in an oddly tasteful font. It would have been a beautiful tattoo, if not for implications behind it. 

Cedric turned back, holding a wrapped gift. He sat down in front of Jack and handed it over. 

"Open." He said when Jack hesitated. 

Jack looked back at his Master who gave him a kind nod from where he was sitting on the sofa. Jack smiled shyly and started opening the present. Ever since he moved out, birthday parties, presents and celebrations had been sparse. His parents always venmoed some money. His roommates left him a beer, or sometimes a cupcake. He couldn't remember the last time he got to tear the wrapping off of a birthday gift. 

He opened the box and blushed when he saw what was inside. A dildo with a neat little bow tied at the bottom of it. He carefully lifted it out of the box and gave Cedric and his Master a shy smile. 

"I-I was supposed to get to fuck you." Cedric said, now also blushing and staring down at his knees shyly. "But I disobeyed and came without permission so I'm not allowed. B-But that is a copy of my cock." 

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at the dildo in his hands and then over at Cedric's dick. The dildo was a little bigger but not much and it of course matched Cedric's skin tone. 

"What does he get instead, boy?" Cedric's Master urged on. 

"Y-You get to fuck me." Cedric said and looked up again, meeting Jack's eye. 

Jack gulped and to his surprise found his blood rushing south at the words. It wasn't surprising really. He found Cedric sexy, very sexy. He was a little taller than Jack, inked and mysterious with a chiseled jaw and beautiful hair. It was hard to not find him attractive. 

"Is he prepped, Mark-san?" Daichi asked from the couch. 

"Always." Mark replied with a small smirk. "Go ahead and pull your plug out." 

Cedric got on all fours and turned his ass towards Jack. Now that he was bent over, Jack could see the plug inside him. It had a really thin base, barely anything at all. Jack squirmed a little, his cock pressing against his cage as Cedric started pulling the plug out. It was big, bigger than anything Jack had ever taken and it made Cedric's hole widen obscenely. 

The boy was panting and got down onto his elbow, ass up and continued pulling it out. It finally popped free and left Cedric with a small gape. 

"Come here, pet." Daichi said, motoning casually with his hand. 

Jack took one final glance at the small gaping hole in front of him before crawling back to Master. He kneeled obediently and Master reached down to undo the cage around his cock. Jack held onto Master's shoulders, whining quietly as the ring slipped off and his cock could finally breathe. It instantly started to fill. A natural reaction now that his body had learnt that everytime the cage was removed, he'd be getting sex. 

Daichi reached into his pocket and grabbed a small bottle. He poured some of the clear liquid into his hand and reached down to rub it over Jack's cock until it was all wet and shiny. The boy moaned at the feeling and tried to not rock his hips into Master's hand. 

"Go on, enjoy your present." Daichi then said and reached into his other pocket for a napkin. He leaned back to wipe his hands and nodded for Jack to go back to Cedric. 

Jack crawled back and bit his lip, seeing that Cedric was waiting for him. He was going to properly lose his virginity to another man. A man he considered a friend. Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't think about it too much. 

He stood on his knees behind Cedric and inched closer until his hard cock hit the boy's hole. Cedric let out a shaky breath and lowered his head to the ground, rotating his neck so he could watch Jack. 

"Slam into him. He can take it." Mark said and Jack gave a careful nod. 

"Just fuck me, Jack." Cedric encouraged as he wiggled his hips back towards Jack's cock. "I have been waiting for this." 

That was all it took for Jack to push his hips forward. The head of his cock got caught on Cedric's rim and then he did as his superiors wanted. He slammed his cock all the way inside. Both Jack and Cedric screamed at the action. Cedric from pain mixed with pleasure. Jack from pleasure. He stayed still, trying to comprehend how good Cedric felt around him. Was this how Master felt when he was fucking Jack's ass? 

"You-You can move." Cedric breathed below him. 

Jack drew a sharp breath and started to move his hips back and forth. Cedric's walls felt like heaven on his cock, smooth and slippery with the exact amount of friction needed. He was already rock hard when he had pushed inside and to his horror he was already getting close. 

"M-Master..!" He moaned out, watching where his cock was disappearing into Cedric's hole. 

"Cum whenever you want, pet." Daichi replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

And Jack did. Jack came with a shudder. A silent orgasm as he filled Cedric with his cum after maybe, two minutes of moving. He let his cock slide out of the hole and instantly watched his cum leak out of it, a drop running down Cedric's thigh. 

Mark let out a barking laugh, making Jack blush plenty. He had never had such a quick orgasm. He could usually last at least five minutes..! 

"I think a rabbit would have trouble being faster!" Mark laughed and shook his head. "Boy, plug your hole. Don't soil all of Daichi-san's floors!" 

Cedric did as told, calmly picking up his plug and pushing it back inside, leaving Jack's cum stuck inside. He was barely half hard from the short round of fucking.

Jack crawled back to his Master and pressed his face against the inner-side of the man's thigh to hide his blush. Master started to instantly stroke his hair. 

"Go rest in your bed." Master then said softly and gave his head a final pat. 

Jack broke away and pouted slightly but did as told. He crawled over to his bed and laid down, stretching a little before curling up. It only took a second before Cedric walked over and joined him. Jack's eyes widened at first and he stilled, feeling another naked body press up against him. Cedric laid behind him, wrapping both arms around Jack's waist and nuzzling his face into the back of the other boy's neck. 

"They'll want us to cuddle." Cedric whispered against his skin and Jack nodded. 

"I-I'm sorry." Jack whispered back. "I -uh… I came too quickly…" 

Jack could feel Cedric snort against his neck, making him blush again. 

"Don't worry." Cedric said. "I preferred it that way since you didn't get me hard." 

Jack nodded, a little eased by Cedric's words. He kept forgetting that sex wasn't meant to be pleasurable for them. Master made him feel good constantly. Jack had even asked for sex but he couldn't really consent. Nothing about this situation was sane and Jack needed to stop thinking that this was the way it was supposed to be. 

The Masters chatted for a while whilst Jack and Cedric cuddled in the basket, looking like two snuggly puppies. 

"He ran away again last week." Mark said, catching both boys' attention. "Davis, the poor sod is out of his league with that one. Fucking brat, no wonder we haven't seen him around lately. He has apparently been having his hands full." 

"Davis?" Daichi asked. He was leaning back on the couch, a glass of very dark whisky in his hands that had been delivered to him sometime during the evening. "I thought Daniel Martinez bought him." 

"He got re-sold." Mark explained, emphasised by a loose hand movement. "Second owner in five months. He's as wild as the day he came here." 

"Jonathan, right?" Daichi asked and Jack flinched. 

He laid absolutely still as he listened. Cedric had almost stopped breathing behind him, both eagerly listening to the conversation. 

"Yes, that's his name." Mark sighed, lifting his own glass of whisky and finding it empty. "Davis is thinking about either castration or just putting him down. It would be a shame, Jonathan is a handsome boy. Let's just hope for castration." 

Jack felt Cedric flinch behind him and the soft fuzz that had been around both their brains for a while started to vanish. Back came a reality neither of them were willing to face. Both these men were rapists, abusers and killers. Men with too much money and power who could cast aside lives like they were nothing. Castration… Jack had been threatened with amputation before, he wondered if Cedric had too. 

Jonathan had apparently done three escape attempts. Jack wondered if he still had his limbs attached. 

Daichi glanced over at the boys, feeling the air of uncertainty from them. Jack's eyes were wide, staring right at them in fear. Cedric still had his face hidden but the way his muscles strained, told Daichi that Cedric felt the way Jack looked. 

Mark was a great man. A high status business man that Daichi loved to work with, both in and outside of legal affairs. But god, the man was a bit of an air head. 

"I would think it unnecessary." Daichi said, playing with the glass in his hand and listening to the ice cubs clink together. "There is not a stick in the world that doesn't break under pressure. You just have to apply it in the right spot."

Mark looked up from his glass with one salt'n'pepper eyebrow raised. 

"Go on?" He said. 

Daichi shifted his eyes from Mark and to the boys and then back, hoping Mark could take a damn hint. 

"The boy shouldn't be killed, is all I'm saying." Daichi said, marking his words. 

"Would you take him?" Mark asked. "If you're against killing him, after all." 

Daichi was well aware of the two sets of ears eagerly listening in on their conversation. 

"I would have to see him first." Daichi said, now glaring at Mark who was grinning widely. 

Mark had been his biggest supporter when he had started talking about potentially getting a pet, over half a year ago. Mark had had a boy at the time. A dumb red-headed boy who Mark had managed to psychologically damage beyond repair. The last time Daichi had seen the boy, he had been way too skinny, catatonic and uselessly following his master's every whim. Exposing himself without decency, barely reacting as he was fucked and used. Mark had become way too bored with the boy and sold him off to a whore house in Russia. Then he had started yapping on about them both finding boys for themselves. 

At first, Daichi had said no. He had no interest in having a pet, finding them to be way too much work and dedication. But after an obscene amount of convincing, Mark had invited him over to America to at least look at the boys in stock. 

Daichi had looked over his suit to make sure that there were no loose threads or wrinkles visible. His hair was done and his hands were clad with gloves. Gloves were dress code at the Institution, to keep the anonymity of the buyers and sellers in case there was a snitch. Along with masks of course. Daichi fitted his leather eye mask on his face and gave himself one last look in the mirror before sighing and walking out of his hotel room. 

The hotel was large, luxurious and of course had a 'no questions' policy. There was a car waiting for him outside and stepped into it and gave Mark a brief smile. He hadn't seen his friend for over six months and was for once rather happy to see his stupid grin. They chatted mindlessly on their way to The institution. The drive was almost two hours since the building that hosted the auction was in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Some old bastard had lent the bottom floor of his mansion to the auctioneers and the last two auctions had been held there. Of course the auctions themselves were sparse and hosted in different countries each time to avoid suspicion. 

They arrived at the mansion in their designated time slot and stepped out of the car. Immediately a slave boy, disguised as a butler came to fetch him. Well, boy. He was at least thirty and dressed in a fine duit for the occasion. 

"My name is Evan, please let me escort you in, sirs." The man, Evan spoke quietly and bowed his head. 

Mark hummed and reached out to pat the boy's cheek fondly before nodding him along. 

"How could I say no to such a polite gentleman?" He said with a small smirk. 

Daichi rolled his eyes behind his mask and then followed the two towards the grand mansion. If not for all the cars outside, you could have guessed that the mansion would be empty. But as soon as they stepped through the big double doors, the gathering started properly. There were people everywhere. Slaves, masters and mistresses alike. No female slaves though, since this operation was only for the trade of male slaves. 

They mingled politely for a little bit. Mark did most of the talking and Daichi only offered the required amount to not seem socially inadequate. After all, most of his larger business partners could be found at these kinds of events. 

After a dreadfully polite half an hour they were let into the auction room. Daichi and Mark found their seats in the back and Mark ordered them some whisky on the rocks. Daichi tried his very hardest to not seem impolite and lean his chin into his hand. Thankfully the whisky arrived quickly and Daichi took it gratefully, slipping a toothpick out of his pocket that was laced with a liquid that would make the wood change colour if the drink had been drugged. He dipped it into the drink to check, pretending that he was only pushing the ice cubes around. Thankfully the wood didn't change colour and he took a small sip from his drink before turning his head to watch the show. 

The auctioneer started the show, making the audience laugh and what not. The first trained boys were brought out and quickly sold. Daichi wasn't too interested. They were broken in, minds already submissive and destroyed. They all got sold anyway. Even the broken boys got sold. One without limbs and one boy who had accidentally gone blind by a previous Master. The blind boy was shaking as he was brought out, eyes still wrapped with cloth. Daichi straightened up a little. The boy was cute. But just a tad young at eighteen years old and already broken in… 

After the blind boy had been sold, they brought the new boys out on stage. They were all wide eyed and scared, naked and vulnerable in front of the crowd. Daichi sat up a little straighter, scanning over the boys' faces. 

First out was a boy called Cedric. He was tall and slim, dark hair and dark eyes. He was a little older than most people liked but people still bidded. Probably to add a top to their harem. Mark listened to their bids and just before the time was up, he placed his own bid at 2.5 million dollars and won the boy. Mark looked over at Daichi with a grin. 

"Can't wait to see him under my feet." Mark said and looked back to the stage. 

The other boys had started to struggle as Cedric was taken off stage to be stored for transport. Two of the boys struggled in earnest but were soon chastied back into submission. The other boys got sold off one by one. Mark was visibly excited to go and see his toy, almost squirming like a child in his seat. Daichi sighed and sat through the rest of the auction, smirking as the second to last boy broke free and made the front row gasp before he was caught. 

He was eventually sold and there was just one boy left on stage. He was a blond, a very pretty blond boy with beautoful bright eyes and reddened lips stretched around a gag. He was whimpering and squirming as he got poked at and somehow, those eyes caught Daichi's attention. He hadn't seen the boy at first but now that he was the only one left, he was all that Daichi could see. 

The bidding started and his price raised slowly. A lot of people wanted him, especially older people, both men and women. But Daichi felt a tug at his gut. He couldn't let anyone else get him. He needed the boy. If he was getting a pet… Then he was getting that one. 

"Ten million." Daichi called out. Ten million was barely money for him. And he'd happily throw it out, not only to impress but to get what he wanted. 

The room stilled, not expecting such a high bid. The boy didn't expect a bid like that either and his eyes widened on stage, squirming lightly in the handler's grasp. 

"Sold!" The auctioneer called and Daichi couldn't hide his smile. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off." Mark teased, finishing his drink. 

Daichi hadn't planned for a pet, at all. It might have been his most expensive unplanned purchase ever, but he was sure it would end up paying off. 

The rest of the afternoon flew by until it was time for dinner. Daichi had ordered not only a nice birthday dinner of steak, potatoes and roasted vegetables, but a chocolate cake. 

Daichi fed Jack his dinner. The boy was beaming from ear to ear as he ate next to Cedric on the floor. Cedric was given utensils, Jack didn't even look at them. When the cake was carried out and placed on the table, Jack started to sniffle. The cake was a beautiful two layered chocolate creation, topped with berries and of course, a couple of candles. Daichi gently guided Jack up to sit on his lap. 

"Go on, blow." Daichi said softly and Jack reached up to rub at his glistening eyes. 

The boy took a deep breath and blew out the candles before leaning back into Daichi's chest, snuggling into him as a thanks. 

Daichi rubbed the boy's sides as Mark started cutting into the cake. He gave both boys moderate sizes of cake and put Cedric's plate down on the floor. 

Jack seemed hesitant to get down from Daichi's lap, preferring to lean back into his chest as the other man gently rubbed his sides. 

"Looks like we have a lapdog on our hands." Mark teased and put the plate down in front of Daichi instead. 

"It's his birthday." Daichi kindly defended and shifted Jack so it would be easier to feed him. 

Jack lit up when he realised he wouldn't have to eat from the floor and happily accepted every spoonful of rich chocolate cake he was given. 

Jack leaned tiredly against his Master's chest and hummed around the spoon each time it was brought into his mouth. This might have been the best birthday he had ever had. He couldn't remember ever getting so much attention on his birthday, not since he was a kid at least. Master treated him like his birthday was the most important day of the year and Jack couldn't complain, even if he was a little overwhelmed. 

Cedric and his Master retreated to their rooms shortly after dinner and Jack was brought back to Master's rooms. He crawled after Master happily, albeit a little tired. It had been a while since he had eaten three large meals and cake on top of it.

He was allowed to crawl up on the bed and he kneeled happily on the sheets. Kneeling came as an instinct now and it almost felt better than sitting normally now that his knees were really getting used to it. 

Master walked to his wardrobe and came back with three wrapped up boxes. Jack was getting presents too? The boxes were sat down in front of him and Master sat beside them, reaching out to softly cup Jack's face. 

"Open them." He said softly and Jack instantly reached for the largest box. 

He gave Master a thankful smile and started tearing the wrapper and then opened the plain white box. Inside was a stuffed rabbit. A soft creme colour and the softest, curly fur Jack had ever touched. He gently lifted it out of its box and held it up so he could get a better look at it. It had a pretty blue bow wrapped around its neck and big embroided eyes. 

"Thank you." Jack whispered and hugged it to his chest. 

The fur felt amazing against his naked chest and he nuzzled his face down between the ears, letting the ears tickle against his face. It smelled like Master… 

He peeked up from the bunny to see Master smiling fondly at him. The smile made him blush and gently put the bunny down in his lap. He had never been one for stuffed animals, having given all of his away by the time he turned thirteen. But this bunny was special. 

The next present was a box of fairy lights. He looked at them in bewilderment and then back up at Master. 

"For your cage." He explained. "I saw you drawing starry skies on paper so I figure you'd like some stars." 

Jack smiled and put them aside and then started tearing through the paper of the last gift. It was another white box, but much much smaller. He gently opened it and paused when he saw what was inside. A collar. A beautiful black leather collar with a name tag at the front and a single loop for his leash. The inside of the collar was lined with soft black fur so it wouldn't scratch at his neck. There was of course a padlock on the back so he couldn't open it by himself. 

"Do you want it?" Master then asked. "I've made up my mind. I want you to be my pet. And this is my sign of ownership. Of course, if you don't want it I can give you back to the institution. I could make sure you were sold as a cleaner or similar. That's your decision. But the offer is here." 

Jack looked from Master and back down at his collar, feeling a knot start to form in his stomach. He had a choice..? Living as a deranged pet with his perverted Master. Treated like an animal, or go work as an unpaid maid..

He looked up at Master again, taking in those dark warm eyes and the kind little smile that was usually reserved only for him. The sudden thought of leaving seemed too much and now he wished Master had never told him that there was a choice. To say Jack was at a loss of words would be an understatement. He was at loss for thoughts. His mind screamed for him to leave, to do the sane thing. But again, he had wanted this collar for far too long for it to possibly be a good sign. 

"I can call them now if you want." Master offered softly when Jack stayed quiet. "Have them ship you back in the morning. Do you want that?" 

"No-!" Jack almost yelled. 

The knot in his stomach tightened and spread up to his chest. His release was so close. He could leave. But he found himself letting out a broken whine and crawling back into Master's lap. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him and curled him up as Jack grasped at the expensive dress shirt, pushing his face down against the man's shoulder. 

"I-I- want to stay!" Jack finally cried out, heart hammering like a rabbit's against his ribs. "Please, I want to be yours, Master!" 

If he had looked up at Master's face he would have seen the victorious grin plastered there. But he didn't. He only heard the soft cooing and felt the warm embrace. 

"You are mine." Master told him softly and rubbed his back. "And you will be for as long as you want it." 

Jack felt Master fiddle with the lock to his collar and it suddenly clicked open and fell down from his neck. He felt naked in a way he hadn't felt before. Bared and without any sign of ownership. He whined quietly at the feeling. 

"Sit up, pet." Master ordered softly and Jack did as told. 

Master was holding his new collar and Jack found himself calmed. It was an odd shift of emotion but he was looking forward to the new one. He dutifully exposed his neck and Master wrapped the collar around him. The fur felt as soft as it looked. The collar was wider than the last and not to talk about thicker, but it was a lot more comfortable. And knowing that it was a sign of Master's claim made it feel so much better. Jack shivered as the lock was clicked into place and looked at Master. 

He understood now that this was what he was meant to be. A slave, owned and claimed by someone else. It should have felt scary, degrading, but for Jack it suddenly felt good and he sat back to kneel on the bed as Master admired the way he looked. 

"Thank you, Master." Jack said shyly, feeling Master's wandering eyes all over his body. 

"You're welcome, pet." Master said and stood up from where he had been sitting. 

He turned around to clamber over Jack's body, putting a knee on the bed so he could lean over and grasp Jack by his new collar, tilting his head back to expose his pale neck. Master leaned down to nose along the edge of the collar and up behind Jack's ear, placing a small kiss there. Jack shivered and turned his head to give his Master more access. 

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday." Master hummed as he started to trail kisses down Jack's bare chest. 

"I did." Jack replied breathlessly, face a little flushed as he watched his Master. "I don't know how to t-thank you." 

His sentence was broken up by a gasp as Master licked over one of his nipples before continuing down. 

"Oh there's no need." Master took a pause to place a warm hand on Jack's hip, letting it slide up his side. "You deserve this for being so good for me." 

Jack felt his cock start to grow hard as Master's hand ghosted over his stomach. He hadn't been caged since he fucked Cedric and finally having his cock free felt so good, albeit a little cold. 

"I'm so proud of you, pet." Master hummed as he gently reached down between Jack's thighs to spread them. "You amaze me every day, truly." 

Jack obliged and happily spread his legs before a deep blush settled in on his cheeks and he had to fight his urge to hide his face. Spreading his legs wasn't embarrassing anymore, being praised was a whole other story… 

"Master please." Jack whined and spread his legs further. 

Master chuckled and ran a hand up and down Jack's smooth thigh. He then decided to have mercy and reached into his pocket for the bottle of lube he had been awkwardly carrying around all day just in case. He popped the cap of it, the sound enough to make Jack shudder. 

A cold wet finger touched his hole and Jack keened as the finger entered him. He rocked his hips down on it, eager for more and Master quickly obliged, pushing a second finger in to join the first one. Jack was getting loose enough to constantly be able to take two or three fingers without feeling any pain at all. Jack moaned, light and whiny as he ground his hips down on the two fingers inside his ass. 

"Master!" His back arched as the man found his spot and firmly pressed his fingers up against it, rubbing it. "Oh, oh, oh, aaah!" 

His cock was hardening by the second. Master was getting faster, stretching him and making his rim relax from pleasure. Jack whimpered when the fingers were removed and reached up to grab the pillow he was resting against. 

"Ready, pet?" Master asked, shrugging off his vest and dress shirt. 

Jack wasn't even sure when the man had unbuttoned it but his mouth filled with saliva at the sight of the heavily tattooed chest in front of him. He didn't bother to reply. Jack sat up, whilst Master unbuttoned his belt, and pressed a careful kiss to Master's shoulder. The other man didn't seem to object and Jack continued, trailing his lips and tongue over the tattooes, tasting his Master's inked skin. 

He hummed in content, crawling into a kneel as Master sat back on the bed. He followed Master with his tongue as the man chuckled and moved to sit against the headboard. Jack crawled up to straddle the man's lap, licking into the crevice above his collarbone. 

Master's big hands came down to rest on Jack's ass and the boy hummed, grinding down into the hands happily. 

"Come here, I think you know where this goes." Master chuckled and Jack looked down to see him holding his hard cock by the base. 

Jack nodded with a small smile and stopped licking to raise his hips, feeling the cock head between his cheeks. His face was flushed with lush and he carefully lined himself up and relaxed before sinking down. 

Master let out a soft noise underneath him. Jack groaned as the hard length filled him up, curving just right to scrape against prostate. Jack moaned and reached up to put his hands on Master's shoulders as he slid all the way down, spreading his legs further to make sure that he'd get it all in. 

He squeezed his ass around the cock, feeling the thickness of it inside him before he started to gently move, not even waiting for permission. He was eager to make himself feel good, not to speak about making Master feel good. 

"Good pet." Master breathed, tone wavering from withheld pleasure. 

The words spurred Jack on and he went faster, shifting his hips up and down on the length, riding Master at a rapidly increasing speed until he was practically bouncing. Breathless moans escaped him and he clutched onto the man's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin. 

"M-Master!" He whined, back arched and trying to rub his cock against his Master's abdomen. "P-Please!" 

Master growled underneath him and grabbed the new collar, wrenching Jack down on the mattress and sitting up at a dizzying speed. Jack let out a choked moan as Master held his collar and drove his hips deep. 

The cock felt like the most pleasurable punch in the gut ever and Jack rocked his hips back with every thrust, taking every ounce of pleasure he could get as the new position forced the cock further into his ass. 

Master was forceful, slamming his hips forward with unusual strength. Pain and pleasure mixed together as the cock dragged along Jack's walls. Screams of pleasure started to spill from his lips, hands barely grasping onto the bed as he was getting utterly railed. 

"Master, master, master. Please, please, please, ah, need, ah!" Useless words fell from his lips and his head tossed from side to side. 

An orgasm started to build right underneath his belly button, muscles straining and coiling up tight inside him. He tensed his body in preparation, toes curling and asshole clenching around the fat cock inside him. 

Master let out a small moan, the sound echoed in Jack's head. 

"Cum." Master then ordered with a grunt and gripped Jack's length. 

That was all it took. A white, blinding orgasm overtook him with a shudder and inhuman sound. Jack clenched down tightly and Master came too, filling his pet with seed. Jack's mouth was open in a silent scream, back arched as he painted his stomach white with the second release of the day. 

Once all was said and done, Jack laid back, panting and letting himself be manhandled down onto a plug. The toy slipped in with ease and Jack clenched down on it by instinct. Master's seed felt warm inside him and he was thoroughly bred. 

Master stripped down to silk pyjama trousers before slipping back into bed. Jack blinked tiredly and lazily followed the hand held out for him. He crawled into the covers and draped himself across Master's chest, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Happy birthday, my pet." Master said softly and wrapped both arms around the boy's middle. "I'm happy you decided to stay with me." 

Jack hummed and entangled his legs with Master's. One of his hands came up to rest against Master's chest, trailing patterns over his tattoos. 

"Me too." Jack whispered. 

"I'm guessing you'd like to sleep here with me tonight?" Master's hand came up to rest on the collar, running his finger over the fur lining. 

Jack purred at the touch and nodded. Sleeping in a proper bed would be heaven, especially in Master's arms. 

"Goodnight, pet." 

"Goodnight Master."


End file.
